Intertwined by Fate
by Sakurai Haruka
Summary: Chapter 28 up! - AU - BxR MxM - shounenai - A runaway prince out in search for his birth mother runs into a gang of thieves. Bakura, being the king of thieves, finds Ryou, the run away prince. What will happen now? What fate awaits them?
1. Chapter 001 Arrow

Intertwined by Fate  
  
By duenna  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or anything to do with it. *sigh*  
  
Summery: AU ~ BxR ~ A runaway prince out in search for his birth mother runs into a gang of thieves. Bakura, the king of thieves, finds Ryou, the prince. What will happen now? ^^~  
  
this is a BakuraxRyou fic ^^ I just love those two!! =^.^=~~  
  
"speech"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
A cloaked figure walked thru the crowd in the market. He kept his head down with the hood covering his face. He was running away from home, again. Actually he was on his way to see his mother. Which he did always did when he ran away.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Ryou's POV  
  
It wasn't that I hated my father. No. I loved my father just as much as I did my mother, but father forbids me to see her. He is still angry at her and it has been ten years since father found out that his wife was an elf.  
  
So, yes I am half elf and half human and the youngest son. My other brother was human and the heir. The heir to what, you ask? Why to the throne of our beloved kingdom. Yep. You guessed it. I am the youngest son of the king and half elf, so I could never been the heir. I am just back-up prince, I sometimes like to call myself.  
  
My mother has been sent back to her own people. Its not like father has totally forgotten about her. Sometimes I see father stare at her portrait his office and he has a sad look upon his face. So I assume that he still loves mother even if he doesn't show it to the rest of the world.  
  
The people don't know a thing about mother being an elf. The king declared that the queen is ill and went to live with her family for the time being. It has been ten years. I suppose the people think the queen is dead.   
  
I guess I look like my mother. Some of the servants say I have her green eyes and long silvery hair. Father never said anything but sometimes I see him out of the corner of my eye looking at me with sad eyes. I pretend I don't notice. I was just six at the time mother was sent away so I don't remember that much about her. I try to get the servants to talk about her, but they say father has forbid them not to talk about her; like it was a sin to or something just to say the queen's name.  
  
Father always keeps me locked up in the castle, not that I mind most of the time, its just that I get so bored in there. My brother, Yami, is always busy helping father so he has no more time to play even though he is only four years older then I am.   
  
Yami is learning all about being a king. Sometimes I sit and listen to him talk about all the wonderful things he will do once he is the king. He wants to build a school for all the kids in the kingdom. My brother has always been kind-hearted and always helped me out. Yami doesn't seem to mind that I am half elf.   
  
I sigh as I tug on the reins of my horse who is trying to steal an apple from a near by cart. But I was too late.   
  
"Hey! You have to pay for that now, kid!" the merchant yelled and pointed to my horse who was chomping away on his newly claimed prize.  
  
"I am sorry, sir. My horse has a mind of her own." I smile a bit and take out my coin purse to pay the man. I glance up to hand over the coins and a lock of hair tumbles out of my hood. 'This is not happening.' I groan to myself as I quickly put it back in place. I should explain that I am the only one with silvery hair, besides my mother, in this city. It is a rare hair color to have.  
  
The merchant accepts the money and gulps as he realizes who this kid is. "I'm sorry, my prince! I did not know it was you! You don't have to pay for the apple!" he almost shouts loud enough for the entire market to look this way.  
  
'Damnit!'   
  
"Please kind sir, keep your voice down. I am… under a mission for my father." I say hurriedly.  
  
The merchant nods and begins to look around like he was paranoid.   
  
"And please do not tell anyone, and I mean ANYONE, that I was here. Got it?"   
  
He nods rapidly and I smile and nod in return. 'There. That went well.' I thought to myself dryly.  
  
I walk my horse, whose name by the way is Shion, to the side of a building so I have enough room to mount her. Since I am near the gate that holds my freedom or you could also say a gate that confines me in this city. Father would never let me visit mother, so I ran away.  
  
Again.  
  
But the guards always catch me before I get to the gate. Today I was lucky I suppose. Not a guard in site at the gate. Were they waiting for me on the other side? Possibly. Oh well. Shion is a very fast horse. Mother sent her to me when I was ten. She said that I needed an elven mare that is fast as the wind.   
  
"Time to test your ability, Shion my love." I murmur to my beloved mare and she whickers back affectionately.   
  
I see a clear in the market crowd and kick Shion into gear. "Go like the wind, love!" I shout loud enough for my mare to hear.  
  
We shoot through the gate like a bullet. Almost too fast for me and I start to lose my grip on the reins.  
  
"Whoa, Shion! I think we are far away for now!" The mare acknowledges my words and slows to an even trot.   
  
"Good girl, Shion." I pat my wonderful mare and then turn around in my saddle to look behind me. I barely see the city in my view. "You are surely the wind, love."   
  
I pull down my hood, which was halfway off anyways, and shake out my silvery hair before tying it back behind my neck again. I decide to leave the hood down since it was a hot day, but I don't dare take off my cloak. I hoped no one would recognize me.  
  
I had changed my clothes to that of a peasant hoping to blend in a bit more. But I do not have the brown skin of a farm worker or the look of a guildsman. My skin is pale as the moonlight that matched my hair. My skin was soft and velvet. Not hard and dry. I tried to cover up my of my skin as I could and I even rubbed dirt over my face and arms to make them look a bit more dirty.   
  
All in all, I thought I did a very good job in disguising myself. My only distinguishing looks were my eyes and hair. Although, my ears were a bit pointed like the elves, but not that much to notice.   
  
I excelled in the art of archery and knife fighting, but couldn't handle a sword. That had disappointed father a bit. But I did very well in my schooling to make up for it. I was not a genius like my older brother, but I did know a fair amount of knowledge to get me by in the world. A world not back there in that jail-like place.   
  
I sigh and let Shion have the reins. She was trained enough not to wonder off the path in front of her unless I instruct her too. Plus, I trusted the mare and I think she knew that. Elven mounts are mysterious even to me.   
  
The wind brushes the lose strands of my hair along my face. The breeze feels wonderful so I close my eyes and smile. I have not felt this free in a long time. I did not have to worry about upsetting father or getting pushed around by the bullies in the city. Not that the other children actually harmed me, just picked on me for being small I guess. No more classes either. I felt my smile widen at that thought.  
  
Shion stopped and I opened my eyes to see a man standing in the middle of the road. He was dressed in the colors of the forest. The hood was over his head, but I noticed a scar under his brown eyes. I assumed he was a thief. And of course I was right.  
  
"My I pass, sir?" I ask without hesitation.   
  
"You may pass if you give me your money and your horse." The thief countered.  
  
"You may have my money, thief, but the horse is not for sale." I said rather stiffly.  
  
At that he thief laughed and brought his bow around and aimed it at me. I did indeed have the grace of an elf, but at that moment I was slow. The arrow hit my arm. I cried out in pain as I fell to the ground. Shion reared up at the thief but ropes came out of the trees to tie her down.   
  
I have never actually been hit by an arrow before and I found out that it hurt like hell. I started seeing white spots all around me. I tried to pull out the arrow but that just made it hurt worse. The tears were filling up my eyes making everything blurry.  
  
"Hey kid, are you alright?" a voice said above me. I did not care to answer.  
  
After a couple of seconds of silence a boot kicked me which made me shudder in pain. It was a fact now, I was not used to any of this. Being sheltered all my life, sleeping in silks, and on silks for that matter. I was just not used to this harsh land outside the castle walls. 'Why did I leave?? Did I really want it that badly?'  
  
Strong arms lifted me up and pulled out the arrow from my arm. Of course I screamed out in pain and the tears fell freely now. I did not care what happened anymore. The pain was too much. It started getting black and then I realized that I was about to faint. And yes, that is what happened.  
  
~+~  
  
well?? like it? i need to start finishing up my other stories!! haha! but i keep coming up with new ideas... ahwell. more chapters to come ! maybe ^^~~ ja ne! 


	2. Chapter 002 Ride

Intertwined by Fate  
  
By duenna  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or anything to do with it. *sigh*  
  
Summery: AU ~ BxR ~ A runaway prince out in search for his birth mother runs into a gang of thieves. Bakura, the king of thieves, finds Ryou, the prince. What will happen now? ^^~  
  
this is a BakuraxRyou fic ^^ I just love those two!! =^.^=~~  
  
"speech"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Bakura's POV  
  
I saw one of my men out in the road with his bow raised and he fired. I heard the scream and then the thump of the body hitting the road. The white mare was trying to kill Kimin, the stupid idiot that fired upon the boy. I was going to have a serious talk with him.  
  
I approached the boy who was lying on the road seething in pain. 'I guess he has never been shot with an arrow before.' I thought in amusement.  
  
"Hey kid, are you alright?" I ask the boy. I notice his hair is pure silver, a rare color for hair. I grin down at the boy and kicked him in the ribs wondering if he will answer me. At that time I picked up the boy and pulled out the arrow. The silver haired boy screamed bloody murder in my ears, but I didn't dare wince. I was the king of thieves.  
  
The boy fainted before I could get anything out of him so I shrugged and handed him over to one of my other men.  
  
"Back to camp!" I shouted. "Bring the mare, as well!"  
  
I gracefully jump upon my black steed and look over at the silver haired boy. "The boy rides with me." I said to the man holding on to the boy and he nodded as he handed him to me. I settle the boy in front of me, making sure he doesn't fall, and kicked my horse into motion.   
  
The boy's head falls back against my neck and I wrap one of my arms around his waist to make sure he doesn't fall. Not that I would really let him fall. A faint smell of vanilla fills the air around the boy and I find this very interesting. Perhaps this boy is from a rich family? One that misses him very much? Then what was he doing out here? Did he not know this forest was the home of thieves?   
  
Many things I wished to ask the boy, if only he would wake up.  
  
I felt something trickle down my arm. I looked down and noticed it was blood. The boy's blood. I had forgotten to bandage him up after I pulled out the arrow. So I drop the reins and tear a piece of cloth from my cloak. It wasn't very clean, but I can change it as soon as we get to our camp. I tie the cloth tight around the wound hoping it would stop bleeding. 'I will have to let Isis take a look at it when we get back.' I nodded and took a hold of the reins again.  
  
It was almost ironic actually. I never kept prisoners. Why did I let the boy live? Was he really from a rich family? Why did he have silver hair?   
  
These questions kept plaguing me all afternoon and we were no where near our camp yet. It had been a couple of hours since the boy fainted. I finally got tired of waiting so I woke him up.  
  
I shook the boy until he woke up. Amazing thing really. I was watching the boy wake up and his eyes were the most brilliant emerald I had ever seen. A green-eyed silver-haired boy. What a rare find for me today. Surely he was worth a lot to someone! I grinned down at the boy.   
  
"Finally awake I see!"   
  
"Only because you woke me up."  
  
A little snotty I guess. High born was my guess. But how high? Things were looking up for me now.  
  
"I suppose I got bored. Now answer my questions, boy."  
  
"Ryou." He stated more then said.  
  
"What?"   
  
"My name is Ryou. What is yours?" the boy leaned his head back against my shoulder to look up at me.  
  
I looked down into his ravishing green eyes and leaned down to his ear. "You may call me Bakura."  
  
As I straighten up I noticed the boy was blushing. 'How cute.' Wait. Did I just think that? Yeah, I guess I did. I mean who could not resist this boy? He was beautiful. I made a mental note to punish Kimin for hurting Ryou. Yes. I will hurt Kimin. Very much.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Ryou POV  
  
I felt my cheeks grow warm as the other whispered into my ear. I felt the strong arm that he had around my waist, keeping me in place. And I also noticed that sometime when I was out cold, Bakura the thief, had bandaged my arrow shot arm. It still hurt like hell, but I wasn't thinking about it at the moment.   
  
I relaxed into the person behind me hoping he wouldn't mind. I guess he didn't. Some how, I felt safe. Yeah. I felt safe with the king of thieves! How odd for me to think that. But none the less, I did think it.   
  
For once in my life, I was confused. How can I be safe? I looked up upon the thief's face and noticed a single lock of white hair. My uninjured arm reached up to touch it to see if it was real.   
  
"I thought I was the only one with silver hair." I said mostly to myself but the thief, Bakura, looked down and smiled at me. He had a charming smile.  
  
"Same here."   
  
I smiled up at him. I felt a connection begin between us. Something I never felt before. Not even with my brother. It was a strange yet wonderful feeling.  
  
I moved my hand to cover his arm that was holding me. His skin was rough, not like mine at all. I could tell he had hardships because of all the scars I could see just on his arm.   
  
I felt him put his chin on my shoulder and I leaned my cheek against his.  
  
"Why?" I asked him softly and I could feel him frown.  
  
"Why what, Ryou?"  
  
I felt my cheeks grow warm again. I wish I could control my blushing.  
  
"Why does this feel so right…?" I said even softer. I felt him chuckle behind me and he tightened his grip around my wait.  
  
"Because the angel has been freed from his cage and fell into the hands of a demon who will never let him go now."  
  
Ah. Well, that seemed to fit. I being the angel freed from my castle. Bakura being the demon thief has captured me.  
  
I felt Bakura's free hand tilt my chin so I could see into his eyes. "Tell me, Ryou. Who are you?"   
  
I didn't want to tell him. What would he do? Would he send me back after he got his gold? I didn't want to go back! Never!  
  
I tear out of his hold and look down. "Will you send me back after I escaped? Will you let me just go on my way?" I asked the King of Thieves.  
  
I waited for him to say something. Anything. But he never did.  
  
We sat in silence to where ever we were headed. I didn't even ask where we were going. Stupid me.  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
haha! i updated another chapter! 2 in one day! wow! a record for me i suppose ^^~~ i just cant stop writing this story! i just keep getting ideas... i need to write these down so i dont forget! yeap!! enjoy!! ja ne! ^^~~ 


	3. Chapter 003 Feelings

Intertwined by Fate  
  
by duenna  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or anything to do with it. *sigh*  
  
Summery: AU ~ BxR ~ A runaway prince out in search for his birth mother runs into a gang of thieves. Bakura, the king of thieves, finds Ryou, the prince. What will happen now? ^^~  
  
this is a BakuraxRyou fic ^^ I just love those two!! =^.^=~~  
  
"speech"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Bakura POV  
  
His words got to me. I admit it. They did! Can I let him go? No, I don't want to. But he said he did not want to go back. Go back where? Was he mistreated? No. That couldn't be it. His skin was so soft and velvet-like. I just wanted to touch it. Why was he so scared? I can feel him shaking.  
  
Finally I broke the silence.   
  
"What are you scared of, little angel?"   
  
He shook his head and didn't answer.  
  
"I won't send you back if that is what you want. You can stay in our camp until you want to leave."  
  
Ryou looked up at me with his big green eyes that were tempted to fill up with tears.   
  
I smile down at him. Yes, I can smile when I want to. "Actually, I don't ever want to let you go." I tell the angel sitting in front of me who blushed like mad. He was so adorable like that.  
  
I brushed my fingers along his silken cheek. So soft. How did he get so soft? It made me wonder if the rest of him was just as soft as his cheek. I chuckled to myself and I saw his face question me. I leaned towards the angel.  
  
"I was just wondering if the rest of you were as soft as your face."   
  
I untied his cloak at the base of his throat and pulled it open a bit and it was my turn to be surprised. His angel had on a silk shirt made for high born nobles. Ryou noticed my hesitation and quickly tried to pull his cloak back to cover his silk clothes. I stopped him and I felt him stiffen in my arms.  
  
"I don't care where you come from, Ryou, or who you are." I tell him gently as I slide my hands under his shirt to test out my earlier theory. "I just want to keep you." I say softly into his ear. I feel him relax under my touch. He had leaned his head against my shoulder. But before I could taste his sweet lips upon my own, a horn sounded behind me.  
  
That brought us out of our little world and back into the real world. I frowned and looked behind me at the person who blew the horn. And the scout pointed ahead of him and I turned back to the front to look where he pointed. I smile as I look down at the red face angel I had in my arms.   
  
"We're home." I say softly as I give him a small squeeze to tell him everything will be okay.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Ryou POV  
  
I was very scared when Bakura started to untie my cloak. I didn't want him to know. I had not changed my princely shirt for another. And I scolded myself now for it. I should have known better. But when the thief said he didn't care who or what I was, I was happy. But what if he found out I was half elf? What will happen? Most humans don't like the elves. Humans think elves bring bad luck. That is why father sent mother away.   
  
I felt Bakura's hands slide across my skin and I shuddered slightly. Not out of disgust but pleasure. I *liked* this and it caused me to blush even more then before. I didn't want him to stop. I leaned back letting the thief explore my skin as much as he wished. No. I didn't mind at all.   
  
Our eyes locked and I suddenly wanted to kiss him! He leaned down and I started to close my eyes, but a horn interrupted us! Damnit! Stupid horn! But what was the horn for?  
  
I felt the thief look behind him to where the sound came from and then turned back to the front. His grip tightened around me and he pointed ahead of us.  
  
"We're home." He gave me a small hug before shouting out orders to the rest of his crew. I didn't notice, but they all stayed a few lengths behind the king of thieves. To give him privacy? Probably. I was grateful for that.   
  
"Bakura?" I said after he stopped shouting.  
  
"Yes?" he leaned down so he was eye level with me. I blushed more when I noticed how handsome he looked. He had pulled off his hood sometime while he was giving out orders. His white hair was shorter then mine. Almost to his shoulders and he had a scar under his eye. I reach out to touch the scar, but he stops my hand before I can touch it.  
  
"Leave it be. I got it a long time ago." That was all he said. "What did you want to ask me?"  
  
I was at a loss for words. I had forgotten what I wanted to ask him.  
  
"Sorry. I forgot what I wanted to say." He nodded and clucked to his horse to go faster.  
  
~+~  
  
yay another chapter! thanks so much for reviewing!! ^^~~  
  
RainOwl: glad you like it!! ^^  
  
Silly Chibi: here's your update!! :D  
  
~+~  
  
i have more written so i will update tomorrow! or later today!! ja ne!! ^^~ 


	4. Chapter 004 Home

Intertwined by Fate  
  
by duenna  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or anything to do with it. *sigh*  
  
Summery: AU ~ BxR ~ A runaway prince out in search for his birth mother runs into a gang of thieves. Bakura, the king of thieves, finds Ryou, the prince. What will happen now? ^^~  
  
this is a BakuraxRyou fic ^^ I just love those two!! =^.^=~~  
  
"speech"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Ryou POV  
  
We reached the camp, as they called it, in a few minutes. It looked like a miniature village. Not quite a city, not quite a camp. There were chickens running all over the place. As well as dogs and cats. There were children playing in the streets or what ever you wished to call them. Roads perhaps? I was astonished at the sight.   
  
We made our way to the middle of the thief village, or camp as they called it, and Bakura slid down his horse and held his hand out for me. I looked down at him as he smiled up at me. I guessed that was all I needed. So I took his hand and he helped me down. A teenage boy took charge of the horse we were riding and the king of thieves led me into a rather large tent? Or was it a house? I couldn't really tell.   
  
"Oi! Marik! Where are you?" Bakura yelled out.  
  
"Hold on!" came the reply. I was curious to who this Marik person is. What was he to Bakura?? Was I worried? Yes. The thief hadn't let go of my hand yet so I came up close behind him and peered beside his side around the house.   
  
It was rather plain for a thief king. Maybe this wasn't his home? I didn't know. I heard foot steps coming down the flight of stairs near the far wall. A golden blonde appeared. No. Make that two of them. I tilted my head a notch and studied them. They were holding hands. Yay. Bakura was all mine. I held on to Bakura's arm with my other hand then winced as I remembered that it was the injured arm I just moved. The thief must have heard me because he looked down at me and frowned.  
  
"What's wrong?" He had asked looking concerned. I shook my head but he didn't stop looking at me. So I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes hoping the pain would go away.  
  
It didn't.  
  
"Malik! Where is Isis??"  
  
"What do you need her for? She is helping a pregnant mother. She said not to disturb her." Malik answered.  
  
"So we found other things to entertain ourselves with." Marik finished and Malik blushed slightly and grinned over at his equal beside him.  
  
I opened an eye to watch them. I was envious of them. Would the king of thieves claim me as his own? Does he even want me like that? Or am I just a conquest for him? I sighed into Bakura's arm and he noticed. Great.  
  
"Fine. Tell her to come to my humble dwelling when she is finished." And he spun around and pulled me with him. Still holding onto my hand as if he never intended to let go, we came to another house like place. It was a bit bigger then the other one. I liked it.  
  
Bakura pulled me close to him and smiled. "Welcome home, little angel." I felt myself blush a deep crimson as he lifted me up in his arms and walked into the house. I didn't know what to expect so I looked around the house-tent and was amazed yet again. Now this looked like a home for a king of thieves.   
  
The thief set me gently down in a pile of pillows and I looked up at him. His gaze was intense and it held my eyes. I could not look away. He had hands on the floor on each side of me, as if he was holding me here so I couldn't escape. Not that I wanted to anyways. We sat there just staring at each other. Soaking in each other's gaze. I felt my heart beat speed up.  
  
Bakura lifted his hand slowly and untied my cloak yet again. But this time I didn't try to stop him. I let it fall to the cushion of pillows behind me and he leaned towards me. I felt his lips brush mine and then they engulfed me. I felt my arms react. They wrapped themselves around the thief's neck pulling him closer to me. Bakura responded as he fell upon me, covering me with his warmth.   
  
He brushed his tongue over my lips begging for entrance. I pulled apart my lips and his tongue rushed in my mouth. It was a pleasurable experience. His tongue explored my mouth anxiously as if he couldn't get enough.  
  
We broke apart to catch our breath. I never felt his before. What was it? Love? Lust? All I knew is that I never wanted to leave his embrace.   
  
It was starting to get hot in the tent-house because I was starting to sweat. I notice the thief still had his cloak on so I did him a favor and took it off him. He smirked at me but I just smiled back innocently. But I doubt he believed the innocent smile. I started to pull his shirt off as well. But it was kind of difficult when one hand, the other one still hurt to move it.   
  
"Need any help, little angel?" I decided I liked the nickname he gave me. I should give him one too. Dark demon seemed to fit him. I wonder if he will like it.  
  
"Yes, my dark demon." This time it was my turn to smirk at him. He raised an eye brow but didn't complain. Guess he didn't mind after all. He proceeded with his shirt and threw it behind him. He claimed my lips again before I could say anything about my own shirt.   
  
He kissed along my chin and my neck. I groaned in pleasure. I never wanted him to stop. I felt Bakura start to lift me up to pull my silken shirt off. Of course I let him. He hovered above me. I blushed under his russet gaze.  
  
"You are beautiful, little angel." His fingers explored my chest and slid down my stomach, but stopped before they got any further. He looked back up at me. Was he waiting for me to tell him to go on? What would I say? I guess I don't say anything so I just smiled at him and he smiled back. The thief started to undo the strings in my pants when a knock came.  
  
We both froze and looked at each other. I swore I heard Bakura growl under his breath. I wanted to as well. I remained quiet. The thief leaned over and kissed me solidly. Then he stood up and walked over to the door. He leaned against the door frame in nothing but his pants.   
  
"What do you want, Kimin?" I shook at the name. I was sure that is what they guy who shot me with the arrow was named. And by the dangerously low sound in Bakura's voice, I was sure it was the same guy.   
  
~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Bunny Meatball: yay another reviewer!! ^^ nah Yami is full human! i will reveal all about Yami's mother and Ryou's mother in future chapters! dont worry!! glad you like the story!! ^^~  
  
yay! i had to upload this chapter! im sure a lot of you will love reading this one!! hehe enjoy! ja ne! ^^~~ 


	5. Chapter 005 Letter

Intertwined by Fate  
  
by duenna  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or anything to do with it. *sigh*  
  
Summery: AU ~ BxR ~ A runaway prince out in search for his birth mother runs into a gang of thieves. Bakura, the king of thieves, finds Ryou, the prince. What will happen now? ^^~  
  
this is a BakuraxRyou fic ^^ I just love those two!! =^.^=~~  
  
"speech"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Bakura POV  
  
I was pissed. I hate being interrupted. So I was going to take it all out on Kimin. Besides, he did shoot my little angel with an arrow.  
  
"What do you want, Kimin?" I said dangerously.  
  
I saw him shake in fear. He has every right to fear me. I kill anyone who pisses me off or betrays me. He has done both so far.  
  
"I just came to say that Miss Ishtar is calling for you." Kimin backed away slowly and I nodded to him, then I slammed the door shut.  
  
I look back at Ryou who is still shirtless and angelic-like in the pile of pillows. Almost as if he belonged there. Well of course he did. Ryou was high born. I only wish I knew his title. I walk back to him and sit down next to the angel. I gather him in my arms and kiss him thoroughly.   
  
"We'll have to continue at a later time, Ryou." I felt him wrap his arms around me and nodded against my chest. Damn. I want to continue now. I sigh as I let the angel go and gather up our clothes. I help Ryou into his silken shirt. I don't say anything about it. I think he is grateful for that.   
  
"Might want to fix your hair, love." I see him look up at him when I said that. What? Has he never had anyone to love? By the look in his eyes, I suppose not. I wish he would tell me everything. I want to know more about this angel in front of me.   
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
Ryou POV  
  
I follow Bakura, our fingers entwined over each others'; thru the camp to the house we were at earlier. He doesn't even bother to knock.  
  
"Isis?" the thief calls out.  
  
"In the back, thief!" Came the instant reply.  
  
I look up at Bakura with wide eyes. "Thief?" I whisper to him and he just grins at me, leading me into the back of the house.  
  
There we found a woman and raven black hair looking extremely angry.   
  
"What did you do this time, Bakura?? You have stolen an elven mare! Do you know what kind of elven law you broke?!" she started walking towards the thief.   
  
I didn't want to get him in trouble, so I quickly stepped in between them.  
  
"He didn't steal her! She's mine!" I stammer hesitantly, backing up a bit and bumping into the thief behind me.  
  
I thought she was scarier then father when he was angry. I really thought she would slap me, but she didn't. She just looked at me curiously.  
  
"And who are you, boy?" Isis asked me. I open my mouth to answer but before I could, Bakura answers for me.  
  
"He is Ryou, owner of the mare. Did we not already establish that, Isis? We have a more important matter to attend to." With that he pulls up my sleeve to show the woman the arrow wound in my arm. She looks at it and frowns.  
  
"Malik! Bring me my medicine bag and hurry!" Isis yells behind her and a golden haired boy jumps up to do what he was told. "Marik, get me a bowl of hot water." And the other golden haired boy mock salutes her and goes into the kitchen.  
  
She pulls me over to the couch were she commands me to sit while she tends to my wound. The other two boys come back with Isis' things and set them on the small table next to her. Bakura sits on the other side of me, holding my free hand. I feel comfort in his touch. So I lean back against his chest while Isis wraps up my arm.  
  
"There, all better." She smiles at me and I smile back.  
  
"Thank you." I say honestly and it seems she knows something as she looks at Bakura.  
  
"Bakura. May I have a word with you outside?" Isis gets up and walks outside. I look up at the thief and he shrugs and follows her. I sigh as the warmth of Bakura leaves my back and he sinks into the back of the couch.  
  
Malik and Marik come over and sit on each side of me. I wonder what they want.  
  
"May I help you?" I ask cautiously looking at Malik then Marik.  
  
"Do you love him?" Malik asks straight forwardly.  
  
I stare into his lavender eyes and notice no malice in them. So I answer honestly. "Yeah, I really do."  
  
The two golden haired boys look at each other and grin. "It's about time!" they said in unison. I was confused but I didn't get a change to ask what. Because Bakura and Isis have came back in.  
  
I stand up start to walk towards him, but Isis stops me.  
  
"I need a word with you now, Ryou."   
  
"Why?" I ask frowning.  
  
"I tell fortunes. I would like to tell you yours." Isis smiles.  
  
I look over at the thief and he nods so I go with the raven haired woman into the next room. No one follows us.  
  
Isis walked over to a desk and brought out a piece of paper folded over. Then she turned around to face me.  
  
"Here, this is a letter from your mother."   
  
I stare at the letter for a moment before accepting it. "How?" I ask her softly.  
  
"I was visiting in the village where she was when I received a vision. Yes, I really am a seer. I get strong visions sometimes. And that was one of those times. I saw that I would meet you here and offered to give you a letter. Your mother handed me a letter the next day saying that she was grateful that I could do this for her." Isis looks at me with sadden eyes.   
  
I debated if I should read it now. I really did want to, but not in front of everyone. So I smiled at Isis and put the letter in my pocket to save it for later.  
  
We walk back into the main room where Bakura is sitting on the window ledge looking outside. He seemed to be in deep thought and I didn't want to bother him so I sat down next to him on the floor with my back leaned against the wall.   
  
I sighed to myself when I realized how tired I was. It is already dark outside and I have been up since pre-dawn. I bring my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them and laid my head down on my knees.  
  
I close my eyes to rest them for a little bit, but I find myself dreaming.  
  
~+~  
  
yay another chapter up! :D i want to thank all my reviewers for their kind words!! ^^~~ 


	6. Chapter 006 Prince

Intertwined by Fate  
  
by duenna  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or anything to do with it. *sigh*  
  
Summery: AU ~ BxR ~ A runaway prince out in search for his birth mother runs into a gang of thieves. Bakura, the king of thieves, finds Ryou, the prince. What will happen now? ^^~  
  
this is a BakuraxRyou fic ^^ I just love those two!! =^.^=~~  
  
"speech"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Bakura POV  
  
A visitor, huh. We don't get many visitors. I wonder who it could be. Actually, I don't allow visitors. Hah. Everyone knows this village is too dangerous to visit. But Isis' vision can't be ignored.   
  
I was so deep in my thoughts I didn't really notice Ryou come sit near me. As if he was waiting for me to acknowledge him. I look down at the sleeping angel and I smile softly at the sight.  
  
I reach down to brush away the invading lock of silvery hair trying to cover the angel's face. I hear Marik snicker at me, but I ignore it.  
  
"Bakura!" a shout came from the window.  
  
I look back outside and see some of my men holding torches. They had worried looks in their faces. I frown at them as I jump out the window to see what they wanted. [A/N: its just a one story house! ^^]   
  
"Yes? What is it?"  
  
"Sir, there is a group of four horses with riders approaching the village." The taller of the two said.  
  
I curse to myself. The vision has come true now.  
  
"Alright! Gather the rest of the men and meet me at the gate! I will go on ahead!" I shout out orders and I jog to the front gate. I grab a torch that is hanging behind the gate and put it in its holder outside. Then I waited for the riders to come.  
  
As the riders approached, I notice that only two of them were holding light-staffs. I smirk to myself. 'Must be rich nobles looking for some fun. I'll show them fun if they want it.'  
  
"Halt!" I yell out and the riders stop about twenty feet away from me. "What are you doing trespassing here?"   
  
Three of the four look at each other, but didn't say anything. One of them came forward a bit.  
  
"We are looking for some…one. I came across tracks leading here, so I followed them." I finally got a look at the speaker when my men brought out more torches to illuminate the night.  
  
The intruder seemed a few years older then I was. Not that mattered or anything. He also held himself upright, like a noble. I shake my head to clear my thoughts.  
  
"We don't get many visitors, you know. Everyone seems to stay away from our village." I start to grin at the riders. I brought out my prized knife I always keep with me and start flipping it up in the air, but I never took my eyes off the nobleman.  
  
"Yes, we heard the stories on our way here." Came the dry reply. I guess he doesn't really get it.  
  
"If you heard the stories, you should know we never let anyone leave here… alive." I throw my knife at the nobleman but somehow he dodges it. How troublesome. His horse bucks and the rider falls off.  
  
The other three riders dismount and stand around their fallen companion. I lean back against the wall and wait to see what they do.  
  
The one who fell got back up and glared my way. I just shrug and grin back. Now he is stomping towards me. Wonderful. I wanted a fight anyways.  
  
"Gerik! Give me my sword." I call out to the man next to me and he hands me the sword. I don't use swords very much, but I am pretty good with them. I also notice my opponent called for his sword as well. This will be fun.  
  
I charge at the nobleman swinging my sword, but only to get parried. Hmmm. He's not bad. Probably much better then I am. Oh well. I grin at the man in front of me which makes him angrier.  
  
Our swords lock against each other. "Why are you here again?" I ask him. I just want to aggravate him so he will mess up, then my kill will come.  
  
"I told you, I am looking for someone!" he shouts in my face which he didn't have to do since we are close enough to whisper. I sigh at my opponent.  
  
"Unless this person is a thief, outlaw, or me, I'm sorry I can't help you." I answer back calmly.  
  
"Who are you??" the spiky haired man asks me.  
  
"The King of Thieves of course." My grin gets bigger as I push him back with my foot and our swords unlock themselves. I twirl the sword in my hand waiting for the other to attack, but it doesn't come. So I make my move.  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
Ryou POV  
  
I open my eyes and see that no one is in the house anymore. Where did they go? Why did Bakura leave me here? A pain shoots through my chest. Did he abandon me? I can feel my eyes start to water. 'Gah! I can't cry now. I want to know what happened!'  
  
I stand up and look out the window to see a crowd of villagers at the front gate. I can't see what is happening, so I climb slowly out the window and make my way to the gate.  
  
Bets are being made. Who's fighting?? I hear swords clanging against each other. 'Is there a tournament?' I think to myself, but no. There couldn't be. Bakura would have said something to me, right?  
  
I make my way through the gathering crowd and look at the two fighters. I sigh to myself. It's just Bakura and someone. I frown at the other person. He looks so familiar, but he is too far away to see properly.  
  
The stranger gets near a light as they fight on and my eyes grow big. I recognize him! I know him!   
  
My feet have a mind of their own and they start walking to the two fighters. No one notices me until I am almost to the other two guys.  
  
I see Bakura make his move and I start running to them. Shouts coming behind me telling me to stop. They are also trying to warn the two fighters. I see the stranger look at me and he stops to stare at me.   
  
Bakura notices that his opponent is not paying attention to him and he turns around to look at me. I hear him curse under his breath.   
  
"What are you doing here!" I hear my dark demon yell at me. For the first time, I ignore him. I run straight into the arms of the other man and he kneels down to hug me back.  
  
"I have been looking for you Ryou! How dare you run away! Father is worried about you!"  
  
I back up a little bit and look at my brother. "Father doesn't care, Yami! He would never sit in the same room as me! Don't tell me he cares." I can feel the tears fall down my cheeks but I don't bother to wipe them away.   
  
"Oh, Ryou. Father is only hard on you because of what your mother told him when you were born!" My brother closes his eyes and hugs me tight.  
  
"What?"   
  
Yami doesn't say anything at first but then he looks over my shoulder to see a very angry thief glaring at them.  
  
"Ryou, why are you in a village of thieves?! You should know better!" Yami is trying to scold me, but I didn't care. He used to be the only person in my life, but now I have another.   
  
I pull back from my brother and smile at him. He looks at me with a confused look. 'I don't want to lose my brother, but I don't want to lose Bakura either!' I keep backing up away from Yami until I bump into someone behind me. I don't have to look to see who it was. The arms that encircled me told me who it was.   
  
"I'm not going back, brother. You can tell father to forget about me. And you can not make me go back! I will never go back. I was not meant for that life was I, brother?"   
  
He was still kneeling in the dirt just staring at me. I continue to stare at him until he stands up shaking off the dirt from his legs. I hear him sigh and he looks back at me with sad eyes. I wonder why?  
  
"Can we speak someone else, Ryou? Please? This is a family matter… not a village matter."  
  
I look up at Bakura to see if it was okay. I see him nod once and I smile.  
  
"Only you can come. Your guards will have to wait here." I hear my demon tell my older brother.  
  
"Fine." Yami bows once and waits for us to lead him to our destination. Bakura takes my hand and heads back to the gate with Yami following us.  
  
A path way clears in the crowd to let the three through. I look behind me to see Malik and Marik staying with the guards outside. I wonder if Bakura noticed. Probably did.  
  
We made our way to Bakura's house and he gestures to my brother to have a seat. Which he did in a chair next to the fire. It was a cold night after all. Isis must have started the fire. I could hear her in the kitchen. She was probably getting drinks or food for us.   
  
Bakura doesn't sit next to my brother, but on the couch and that is where I plop myself down as well. Not that I really had a choice since he still held onto my hand, but I didn't mind either. I can see my brother look at us not sure what to think. What will father think? He will probably disown me. 'Way to go Ryou, think happy thoughts why don't you.' It's not that I didn't love father, I really do, but there are things that father does that I can't ignore. Like making mother go away.  
  
"Well?" I hear Bakura say. I really didn't have any part in the conversation, so I curled my legs under me and laid my head on Bakura's shoulder.   
  
"Ryou's mother is an elf. You can tell by his silver hair." Yami waves his hand in my direction but then stops and looks at Bakura. "And your half elf as well, right?"   
  
It never really clicked, but he did have white hair! Bakura was half elf as well! I smile at him and he shrugs at my brothers' question. "What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Not everyone knows that a child between a human and elf have silvery-white hair. Since it is forbidden by the Elven laws and the human laws." I stifle a yawn as I feel Bakura nod his answer.  
  
"Father did not know that Ryou's mother was an elf until he was six. So he sent her back to her own kind and told everyone that it was an illness. But when Ryou was born, his mother told me something I never forgot." Yami was looking into the fire, remembering the past.  
  
I grip Bakura's arm a little tighter. I didn't know what to expect. Was it something bad? Was I really not supposed to be here?  
  
"Ryou, don't worry. I won't let anyone take you away from me." I hear my demon whisper in my ear just loud enough for me to hear.  
  
Just then Isis makes her way in the room carrying a tray of glasses. "I thought you might want something to drink." She smiles and sets the tray on the table in the middle of the room and leaves again. I guess she didn't want to get in the middle of this converstation.  
  
No one moved to get the drinks.  
  
Yami turned back to us and it looked like he finally decided to tell me what mother said to him.  
  
"Your mother told me that you were never meant to be a prince, Ryou." I stiffen in Bakura's arms. I never told him my title. He is probably mad at me now. I didn't dare to look up at him. Although, I did feel his muscle's flex and I lowered my gaze to the fire.  
  
~+~  
  
another chapter?!?! YEP! i have written 8 pages this morning! with more to come! this story is getting really fun to write :D i have tons more things to write about! yay! thanks for the reviews in advance!! ja ne~ ^^~~ 


	7. Chapter 007 Past

Intertwined by Fate  
  
by duenna  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or anything to do with it. *sigh*  
  
Summery: AU ~ BxR ~ A runaway prince out in search for his birth mother runs into a gang of thieves. Bakura, the king of thieves, finds Ryou, the prince. What will happen now? ^^~  
  
this is a BakuraxRyou fic ^^ I just love those two!! =^.^=~~  
  
"speech"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Bakura POV  
  
'Prince?? Ryou is a prince?' I look down at him and see that he didn't deny it. 'Huh. No wonder he would never tell me his title.' I don't really care what Ryou was, as long as he was mine.  
  
"Prince, huh?" I say out loud.  
  
"You didn't know?" Yami questioned and I just give him a look.  
  
The spiky haired prince sighed and sat back in his chair. "So, you never told anyone who you really are, little brother?" Yami says softly.  
  
I feel my little angel shake his head against my chest. I slid my arm around him and hold him close. I wanted to comfort him and pull him into my lap, but I didn't really want to get his brother upset. So I had to leave it at this. Very frustrating.  
  
I look back over at the other prince. "I won't let him go with you. He doesn't belong there. Even if he has been taken care of his whole life, he can manage here with us." I tell the brother.   
  
Our eyes lock in a staring contest until Yami looks away and sighs. "I get it, okay? Your mother always said you were meant for someone. But no one paid attention to you back in the castle, so I figured you would find that someone out here. You run away so many times, little brother, that I can't keep track of you anymore." Yami glances at the little angel in my arms. "I just never thought it would be the thief king. You surprise me, Ryou. I know your skills in weaponry. You excel in the bow and arrow, but you have been sheltered all your life, little brother. You know nothing of the real world." With that Yami gets up and walks over to Ryou. He kneels in front of him and takes a hold of one of his hands.   
  
I see Ryou look up at his brother and he nods. "I know brother. It will be tough and I am weak, but I will not go back. Nothing will make me go back." my heart aches at all the pain I hear in the angel's voice. What has happened to him? Who caused all this pain? His father?  
  
"Ryou, I just want what is best for you. If you wish to stay here, then so be it. I will not force you to leave." He smiles at his brother then looks up at me. "And you! You better take care of my fragile little brother or I will kill you myself!" I can tell he really means it.  
  
I snorted. "Like you had to tell me to do that." I pull Ryou in my lap, making him let go of his brother's hand, and I look at Yami. "I will never let anyone harm him. I shall protect your brother with my life. Are you happy now, prince?" I smirk at the older prince. He nods and gets up.  
  
"I should get back. Father will be worried about me." He looks down at us and a smile comes to his lips. "I won't tell father where you are, Ryou. So don't worry, okay? You have your own life now. I shall try to come and visit when I can." Yami walks to the door. I lift Ryou out of my lap so he can go see his brother out.   
  
I watch the two brothers' say their good byes. Ryou stays by the door until he can't see his older brother anymore and shuts it. I hear him sigh and he looks over at me. I raise my hand to know that he can come over and the angel does. I pull him down on the couch so that he is straddling me and cover his lips with my own. I fell him wrap his arms around my neck bringing himself closer to me. I wrap my own arms around his waist.  
  
I feel my little angel break away to catch his breath. I snicker at him. "Get enough?" I ask him and he blushes very cutely. 'He tastes so sweet. I think I am addicted. Not that I mind.'   
  
Ryou lays his head on my neck and sighs. "You are not mad at me?"  
  
"For what?" I ask as I play with the buttons on his shirt and pants.   
  
"For not telling you what I am." The angel's soft reply came with tears. I stop unbuttoning and cup his face with my palms so that he is looking at me now.  
  
"I'm not mad at you, little angel. I knew you were half elf and a high born one at that because of your hair and posture. I just didn't know you were a prince." I smiled at the angel and brushed away the tears from his face.   
  
"I will tell you everything, if you wish to hear it." Ryou says quietly while gazing at the thief.  
  
"I would like that, Ryou." I told him and kissed him again.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Ryou POV  
  
I finally told him everything. Everything that I could remember. I told him my whole life story. Here he was a thief king and I am a prince. We should be enemies, but we are not. We are lovers. How ironic.  
  
I told him of Yami's mother and how she died in child birth. How Yami always took care of me when we were small children. Told him about father and my mother. About the city's children and how they shun me. I had no friends back home. But my home is here now. Next to the thief king.  
  
It was well into the night when I told him everything I knew. I wanted him to know all of me. I hope someday he will tell me everything about him. I couldn't wait for that day to come. I was looking forward to it actually. My life was in his hands and I didn't mind at all.  
  
We were laying in a make shift bed in one of the rooms in the back. The moon light showered through the window making my skin glow. I was enraptured by the sight. I was never up this late so I never knew it happened. I really did look like an angel now.  
  
I felt Bakura pull me closer to him and he nuzzled my neck. I have to admit, it felt wonderful. To love and be loved in return. [A/N: have I heard that somewhere before??] it was all new to me and I'm sure it was to the thief as well. I remember the two golden haired boys talking about it to me. I look at my dark demon's face and I feel my fingers slid over the scare that was under his eye. He flinched but didn't tell me to stop like he did before.   
  
"Bakura?" I ask quietly hoping he would answer my question.  
  
I hear him sigh and he rolls over onto his back. I watch him stare at the moon before I took my place next to him.  
  
"You want to know about the scar?"  
  
I nodded at his question but I got the feeling he didn't really want to tell me.  
  
"But you don't have to tell me if you don't want too. I was just…" I trailed off uncertain of what to say. I look away from him nervously.  
  
"Don't look away from me." Bakura told me gently and he drew me near. I looked at him and smiled timidly.  
  
"I'm sorry." I told him softly and I reached out to touch his scar again. It intrigued me. How can it be so close to his eye and not effect his sight?  
  
He must have guessed my questions. "I got it when I was a child. I guess I was ten or so. I was living in a small elven village with my father. It was my mother who was human. But she had died a few months before. I remember my father had fallen into grief. He really loved her. But it happened so fast. It seemed like a blur." Bakura's eyes gazed over as he was reliving his past. I crawl closer to him and lay on top of him. I felt his arms around me and I was relieved that he knew I wanted to comfort him.   
  
"Bandits attacked our village. There weren't enough people there to defend it. I saw them all die right in front of me. The bandits took me in knowing that I was half elf and taught me everything about being a thief. I was fast on my feet and I knew the forest where we stayed. I didn't like them at first, but I grew accustomed to them. I was with them for about a year when I got my scar." I saw Bakura touch his scar almost sadly.   
  
"It was the leader who did this to me. He loved to cut things. So he started with me one night. I got away at first but then I was just a child." He cut off suddenly and sat up and pushed me aside. I was crestfallen. 'What happened??' I wanted to ask, but didn't dare to.  
  
Bakura put his hands over his face as if he was hiding. I crawled over in front of him and took hold of his hands, uncovering his face. I saw my dark demon crying. I didn't know what to do but my body seemed to have a mind of its own. My hands cupped his face and my lips kissed away his tears.   
  
Bakura buried his face into my silver hair and I just held him. It was odd. I was the one comforting him now. I smiled into my demon's neck and waited for him to calm down.  
  
~+~   
  
another chapter already! yay! this is getting so much fun to write! :D thanks for the kind reviews!! ^^~  
  
TeeDee: i'm really glad you like it! thanks! ^^  
  
Ice Puppet: here's the next chapter!! ^^  
  
Wizzu: yay! i really hope you enjoy Yugioh as much as we all do! ^^ but the bishies belong to everyone! ^^~  
  
Jennilyn Maxwell: yep! i couldnt think of Ryou being anything else! hehe ^^~  
  
more chapters coming soon!! ja ne! ^^~~ 


	8. Chapter 008 Fate

Intertwined by Fate  
  
by duenna  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or anything to do with it. *sigh*  
  
Summery: AU ~ BxR ~ A runaway prince out in search for his birth mother runs into a gang of thieves. Bakura, the king of thieves, finds Ryou, the prince. What will happen now? ^^~  
  
this is a BakuraxRyou fic ^^ I just love those two!! =^.^=~~  
  
"speech"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
Warnings: This chapter has mentions of rape and abuse. ^^;  
  
A/N: also, if you are familiar with Bakura's past in Ancient Egypt, then you will notice similarities between them :P it just fit so well together i had to put it in ^^~~  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Bakura POV  
  
I pull away from the angel and I try to think of a way to say what I wanted to. How does one put into words their worst fear? I can feel myself shaking slightly thinking back how it happened but amazingly I stop when the prince puts a hand right over where my heart is.  
  
I look into his eyes and I see no fear, just love. How can such an angel love a demon?! I can not even forgive myself for most of the things I have done. I watch him for awhile not thinking about anything. I need to tell him about my past, but how will he react?   
  
We stay staring at each other for quite awhile. The moon was going down now, welcoming the morning. But none of that matters right now. I have to go on.  
  
I pull Ryou to me again and I find myself whispering to him everything.  
  
"I was only eleven when I killed the leader and by tradition, anyone who killed the leader became the leader. But I didn't want it at first, so I ran away. I hated everything the bandits did to me. They abused me, raped me, and laughed at me. But the leader, before I killed him, was the worst. Every night he did the same thing over and over. I felt so helpless and I tried to block it from my mind." I shake my head trying to remove the painful memory from my head, but they kept coming. "It never goes away." Fresh tears formed in my eyes and fell into the angel's silvery hair.  
  
"I couldn't take it anymore. I found myself running through the woods away from the laughter. I came upon a little house in the middle of no where. I stopped in front of it thinking that they would help me." I close my eyes and remember back at that time.   
  
"To my good fortune it was Isis and her brother Malik. They took me in for a couple of years until I was fourteen I suppose. As the years went by, Malik taught me many things about life and death. I learned how to kill without any regret. And that's what I did. After I found the bandits again, I killed most of them. Every single one that had touched me." I could feel the prince tense up in my arms but I just held him tighter. If I stopped now, I wouldn't be able to go on.  
  
"Malik came with me and we gained loyal villagers that lived in the bandit village and we called it our own now. Yeah. This is the same village, but we do not harm innocent people. At least I try to teach that, but sometimes it doesn't get through to some people like Kimin." I almost laugh at that thought and the next one coming.  
  
"About a year later Marik wandered into our village. And well Malik and Marik got a long very well." I snicker at the thought. It was getting easier to tell everything now. I was past the hard part. But I still didn't know what Ryou thought. He hasn't spoken in awhile.  
  
"So when I was sixteen, the villagers named me the king of thieves. I never got caught and I stole everything we needed. I was like a god to them I suppose. It felt right at the time. It has been almost three years since then. I have grown a name for myself in that time. I'm sure you even heard of me in the capital?" I ask the boy in my arms and I lean back to look at him.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Ryou POV  
  
I can't believe it. Should I believe it? About what happened to him? I think I am in shock. Never did I think that the demon in front of me could go thru something so horrible. I want to tell him everything is okay and nothing will ever happen to him again. But I can't find my voice.  
  
I feel him pull away slightly and I look up into his eyes. The demon's russet colored eyes held no wickedness in them, only sadness. Why was he sad? His memories are of the past, not the present nor the future.   
  
I reach out to run my fingers through his shoulder length white hair. Does he think that will happen again? So many questions I want to ask him.   
  
"Angel?" I hear him call out softly.  
  
I hear all the fear and loneliness in his voice. Is that what this is about? I feel a small smile form upon my lips and I leaned forward to capture his own.  
  
Of course he is surprised but it doesn't matter, right? I could never leave him. I wonder if he feels the same.   
  
"You would never leave me, will you?" I hear him ask me after we pulled apart with our foreheads against each other.   
  
I shake my head.  
  
"Isis once told me something." My dark demon says after awhile. "She told me that everyone is connected by fate. I didn't believe her, but I think I do believe now." I look up into his amused face. He looked like he was thinking about something. "I think she called them red strings of fate or something like that."   
  
"Red strings tied around your fingers are meant for only one person." I hear myself say. I reach down for his hand and bring them up to eye level. I intertwined our fingers around each other's. "Something like this. I remember my mother mention it once a long time ago. I am surprised I remembered it. She told me the red string is meant for our soul mate." I look away from our hands and up at Bakura. I see him with a smile on his face and my heart skips a beat. 'He's so beautiful.' I want to say it. I need to say it. Now.  
  
But I don't get to. It's not fair  
  
Malik comes in and throws down Bakura's weapons next to him.   
  
"We have a problem! There is a troop of about a hundred royal guards and soldiers heading this way! They will be here in about twenty or thirty minutes! Hurry up, thief king, we need you outside!" and Malik runs back out to gather the rest of the villagers.  
  
We both stare at the exit where Malik left. Royal guards? Soliders? What's going on?? Yami said he wouldn't tell father where I was! Unless… Oh my gods!   
  
"We have to go, Bakura! Please!" I beg him to move but he just sits there thinking. So I get up and pull him towards the door. But this only angers him.  
  
"Stop it!" he shouts at me. "I am trying to think! Leave me be!" I turn around to look at him and he tugs his arm out of my hands. "Isis! I know you're here! Get in here!"   
  
Isis hurries thru the door. "How may I help you?" I hear her say. I was really confused. Why was she acting like that? And why did Bakura yell at me?  
  
"Take him and leave. There will be fighting and I don't want either of you in it!" the thief king shouts out his orders to be obeyed. No exceptions.  
  
"But…"I start to say but I stop as I see the demon glare at me.  
  
"You are leaving! I don't want you to get caught in the fighting!" I can tell he is upset but it's not like I am useless! Just like father not to let me prove my self! I glare back at Bakura.  
  
"I'm not useless! I can fight! I have been trained to fight since I was six! I am the only one who is perfect in using bows! You could use my help!" I shout back at Bakura and he looks a little taken back. "What? Didn't think I could be angry?"   
  
Bakura just grins at me and runs out the door. I cross my arms and wait. Where did he go? I look over at Isis, who is trying to hide a smile under her hand. I raise an eyebrow at her and she shrugs as she got herself under control again.  
  
The thief king comes back with a bow and a quiver of arrows. That surprised me. I thought he was going to send me away not let me fight. I look at thief and tilt my head.  
  
"You said you are good with the bow. So here, take it and run away! I do not want you fighting or do I want you injured!" he says fiercely at me but I understand. I don't want him fighting either! I want him to come with me!   
  
I hear Marik call for Isis and she runs out to him.  
  
I lock my gaze with the thief kings and neither of us move for a moment. He turns to leave but I grab his arm, which makes him look back at me. This is my chance! Say it now!   
  
I throw myself into his embrace. "I love you, Bakura! Please come back to me." I say into his chest. I know he heard me because he wraps his arms around me and kisses the top of my head affectionately.  
  
"Of course, my sweet angel. I love you too." He says as he lets me go and leaves me standing there holding back my tears. For the reason that I know they are a sign of weakness. And I don't want to be weak. Not now. Not ever. I have to get away safely.   
  
~+~  
  
Chapter 8!! :D i love this story! and its not even half over! happy?? ^^ 


	9. Chapter 009 Fight

Intertwined by Fate  
  
by duenna  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or anything to do with it. *sigh*  
  
Summery: AU ~ BxR ~ A runaway prince out in search for his birth mother runs into a gang of thieves. Bakura, the king of thieves, finds Ryou, the prince. What will happen now? ^^~  
  
this is a BakuraxRyou fic ^^ I just love those two!! =^.^=~~  
  
"speech"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Bakura POV  
  
I stand on a ledge so I can see over the fence. It is the only thing between us and them. Them being the hundred guards and soliders. Us being barely fifty thieves suitable for fighting. Why are they here anyways? Did that idiot betray his own brother? I had so many questions running through my mind, I didn't notice Malik and his lover watching me closely.   
  
I sigh and put a hand in my pocket to make sure it was still there. Ryou gave it to me before he left. He told me it was meant for me so I accepted it. I smile at the thought.  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
Flashback – Bakura POV  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
I had reached the door when I heard him call out to me again. I couldn't leave him again! It was too hard but I turn around anyway to see what he wanted.  
  
I see the angel walk up to me as he holds his hand up. I never noticed it before. Why is that? I frown as I see a silver ring on his first finger.  
  
"Take it." Is all that he said to me. I touched the ring timidly and I see it glows a crimson red. What happened?  
  
The ring slides off his finger smoothly and I look at him. "What's this for?"  
  
I see the angelic elf in front of me smile beautifully. "It is for you. It is meant for you."   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"Only the one who is meant for me can remove it. It seems fate tends to keep us together."   
  
I didn't know what to say to that so I just gather him in my arms and kiss him soundly. He didn't protest. Why should he? We are soul mates.   
  
~+~+~+~  
  
End Flashback  
  
~+~+~+~  
  
Bakura POV  
  
I had put the silver ring on the corresponding finger that Ryou had it on. It fit my finger perfectly. Just like a demon and an angel, huh? I see the ring glow a little at that thought I had. Elven magic is puzzling sometimes. I was memorized by it, like it had me under a spell. I start to grin as it was true. I would do anything for my little angel.  
  
I feel someone poke me in the arm and I jumped. Malik and Marik snickered at me.  
  
"Whats that? Something your lover gave you before he left?" Marik provoked me.  
  
"I suppose it is." I reply, not giving the other two any more information.  
  
"Bakura!" I hear someone call my name out behind me. "Someone is approaching!"  
  
I peer over the fence and frown. 'Who could it be this time?' I see a single guard riding towards the gate, only to stop ten feet away.  
  
"You are hereby ordered to release the prince you are holding captive or we are ordered to attack!" the guard shouts out loudly enough for everyone to hear. I curse at the guard, but he doesn't hear me, of course.  
  
I jump off the ledge where I was standing and open the gate to walk out. "We do not have any captives here!" I yell angrily at the guard.  
  
"We have information that you are holding Prince Ryou against his will. We will act if you do not release him!" Came the counter reply.   
  
I glare at the guard and repeat what I told him before. 'Guess he can't get it through his think skull!'   
  
"If you do not comply with our words in the next ten minutes, thief, we will attack the village and the king gave us orders to kill or capture anyone. But it is too much of a trouble to bring back prisoners! So I think we will kill everyone unless you release our prince!" the guard rode back to his squadron to wait out ten minutes.  
  
'Dammit! I can't let anyone die! But we are not holding him… I sent him away! But I can't tell them that, Ryou doesn't want to go back. Only thing left is to fight or run away.' I close the gate behind me when I had returned inside the village. Everyone had gathered around to see what I would tell them to do.  
  
"Get everyone out of here, Malik! Marik help gather the weapons! They intend to kill everyone in sight. Get going!" I say loud enough for everyone in range to hear and I watch them scramble away. I see Malik look at me before he leaves to go. The only person left now is Marik. "Didn't' I give you an order?" I growl at him.  
  
"Yes, but you need to get away too. There is someone waiting for you, you know!" Marik snarls back at me.   
  
"Don't you think I know that, Marik! The guards don't believe me when I say Ryou isn't here! So what makes you think they will leave?! I have to make them leave!" I had grabbed him by his collar and I hadn't noticed when I did that. I was blinded by my anger and I knew it. So did Marik.  
  
"They will kill you, Bakura. What will I tell Ryou? That you died a senseless death?? Do you think he will be happy knowing that? Do you think he will not follow you?!" I stare at Marik thinking about what he just told me.  
  
'Would Ryou really follow me if I die?? Gods, I couldn't do that to him.' I released Marik's shirt and turned away from him. I needed to think about what to do next. What could I do?  
  
"Run away, Bakura. Run away and forget about this village! It has haunted you too much already." Marik tells me as he walks away to follow the orders I gave him earlier.  
  
'Run away, huh? I never ran away before. I always defeated my enemies.' I glance over at the gate for a second before I see it give away and fall down. My mouth opens in shock as I see the guards pour inside my village. I quickly look around to see if everyone has gotten away safely. Then I notice the guards had surrounded me. I had lost and been captured for the first time in my life.   
  
I smirk and draw the knives I had hidden in my sleeves.  
  
'I will not go down without a fight!' I growl at the guards as I run at them.  
  
~+~+~+~  
  
chapter 9! ^^  
  
Wizzu: hehe thanks again for reviewing! ^^ sorry for the cliff hanger! here's your next chapter! :D  
  
Camille: Thanks for reviewing! ^^ 


	10. Chapter 010 Surrounded

Intertwined by Fate  
  
by duenna  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or anything to do with it. *sigh*  
  
Summery: AU ~ BxR ~ A runaway prince out in search for his birth mother runs into a gang of thieves. Bakura, the king of thieves, finds Ryou, the prince. What will happen now? ^^~  
  
this is a BakuraxRyou fic ^^ I just love those two!! =^.^=~~  
  
"speech"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Ryou POV  
  
I stare at the door where Bakura had just left. My silver ring mother had given me before she was sent away, had reacted to him. I smile to myself. Mother always told me that the magic that was in the ring would only react to a certain person. The one who was meant for me will make the ring turn crimson. And that had happened. I was scared to show it to him before, but now I knew it was true. We were meant to be together.  
  
Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I jump at the sudden contact. I feel my cheeks burning as I turn around to see who it was and I was greeted with a smiling Isis.  
  
I let out the breath I wasn't aware of holding and smile back.   
  
"Come on, let's go! We don't have a lot of time." She grabs my hand and pulls me out of the house towards the stables.   
  
I had my mare saddled and ready to go when Isis came up next to me with her own horse.   
  
"Ready?" I nodded at her and mounted Shion and we were off.   
  
By the time we reached the back gates, we were accompanied by the villagers who had told us that Bakura told them to run away. I was confused. Why would he tell them to run away? It wasn't like Bakura to say that. Unless something happened! I have to go back!  
  
I turn Shion around but Marik rides up next to me and takes hold of the reins from me. I glare at him.  
  
"Let go! Something's wrong!" I say to him hoping he will do as I say.  
  
"I can not let you go. I made a promise to the thief that I would see you to safety!" Marik replies, still holding on to the reins. Malik was riding behind him and I look to him for help, but he just gives me a faint smile and shakes his head. There was nothing they could do. I look back at the village and hope that Bakura would make it out alright. No, he will make it!   
  
We ride on for a few more moments when I hear footsteps behind us. For an elf I have excellent hearing. Better then a humans' hearing. I don't want to alert the people following us, but I tap Marik on the hand, which is still holding onto my reins by the way, and I point to my ear and then behind me. I hope he understands. I see his eyes grow wider for a second and then he nods. I sigh in relief.   
  
It seems that Marik can issue orders without a voice. I watched fascinated as this happened. I had now sensed that the followers were surrounding us. I could tell Marik knew this too.   
  
Suddenly five of them jumped out in front of us shouting orders to their companions. I was scared. Who were they? I looked over at Marik and saw that he had asked Malik to do something and he nodded. Malik was a good sneak. I could barely hear him; much less keep sight of him. While I was trying to keep him in my sight, Marik had grabbed hold of me and set me in front of him. I gave him a questioning look and he just shook his head. Isis had taken hold of Shion to calm her down.   
  
"Halt! You will hand over Prince Ryou now or you shall face the same fate as the rest of you thieves in that village!" one of the guards in front of us shouted.   
  
Eh? What happened in the village?? I turn around to look back where we came from and I saw smoke rising above the tree line. 'Smoke? Did they burn the village?! What of Bakura?' my mind was racing with many questions. I wanted to ask them all but Marik had put his hand over my mouth wishing me to be quiet.   
  
Now we were surrounded by soldiers with their weapons pointed at everyone. We were completely encircled.   
  
"We burned your village to the ground along with everyone inside! Now hand over the prince and you will be saved!" the same guard shouted.  
  
"You killed everyone?!" came an angry voice among the people in the back. I couldn't help but be angry as well. Who do these guards think they are? Sure they were thieves, but most of them were innocent! I could feel my anger build up inside.  
  
"You thieves are worthless in our kingdom! You bring nothing but chaos and malicious crimes! The kingdom will do better with out you around!" more comments were made like that through out the guard who surrounded us.   
  
I tried to control myself, but couldn't. I just had to speak! How can they think that lives are worthless? Did father teach them this?! I can't take this anymore!  
  
"How dare you speak like that!" I shout at the guards. "How dare you take innocent lives and for what? To save someone who doesn't wish to go back? Did it ever occur to you that I ran away because I wanted to! Who sent you? Was it my father? Or my brother, perhaps? Tell me now!" I struggle out of Marik's arms and hop to the ground. Everyone was staring at me as I strode towards the leader of the guards.   
  
It took a moment, but the guard kneeled in front of me. "My prince! Thank the gods you are safe! We came to rescue you!"   
  
"Rescue me? Don't make me laugh!" I glare at the leader of the guards. "Who sent you? Who gave the order for an attack? Who told you to kill them?" I was so blinded by my anger I didn't notice Marik had came up behind me.  
  
"My prince, it was the King who sends us! He told us you were kidnapped by a gang of thieves! Did they hurt you?"   
  
"I ran away, you idiot!" I nearly hit him, but I stop myself. I try to regain my calm, but this is too much. "What happened in the village? Was there another white haired guy like me? What happened to him?"  
  
"We killed them all, my prince." Was the fierce reply. I stumbled backwards in shock.  
  
"Oh gods. Please say it isn't true." I whisper to no one in particular. It can not be true. He promised to come back to me. In my despair I fall to my knees and I cover my face with my hands. He can't be dead! We had only just begun! Was fate this cruel? I felt the tears fall through my fingers. I couldn't make them stop. Everything around me became a blur.   
  
~+~+~  
  
Chapter 10! enjoy!!! ^^~~ 


	11. Chapter 011 Ring

Intertwined by Fate  
  
by duenna  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or anything to do with it. *sigh*  
  
Summery: AU ~ BxR ~ A runaway prince out in search for his birth mother runs into a gang of thieves. Bakura, the king of thieves, finds Ryou, the prince. What will happen now? ^^~  
  
this is a BakuraxRyou fic ^^ I just love those two!! =^.^=~~  
  
"speech"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Ryou POV  
  
"No!" I scream out as I open my eyes and sit up, wiping the sweat away from my forehead. I look around the room. How did I get here? I recognize it as my room back at the castle. The dream I just had comes rushing back at me.   
  
I saw myself running after Bakura but I could never catch up to him. I kept seeing him covered in blood and he had the saddest look in his eyes.   
  
I squeeze my eyes shut to block out the light that shines through the open window. Why did I have to come back here of all places? I am back in my cage. 'I'm sorry Bakura, the angel is caught again.' Tears fall down my cheeks and I curl my legs close to me.   
  
I hear a knock at the door but I make no move to answer it. I don't really want to see anyone at the moment. But the knock is persistant.  
  
"Go away!" I scream at the door and the knock stops. But instead of obeying me the person comes in. I turn my head to face the door and glare at it. Only for it to reveal my brother.  
  
"What do you want?" I ask him coldly not looking at him anymore.  
  
I sense him hesitate as he walks closer to the bed where I sat. I didn't want him to see how upset I was.   
  
"I just want you to know it wasn't my fault, little brother! One of the guards that had come with me betrayed my trust. You have to understand Ryou, father did what he thought was best for you."   
  
"What is best for me?!" I now glare back at my brother. "Killing innocent villagers?? Killing the person I love??" with my anger calming, tears fell freely again overwhelming me with loneliness and sadness. I didn't want to believe it.   
  
I felt my brother's arms encircle me and I cried all the tears I had. "I'm so sorry, Ryou. I'm sorry." My brother said over and over again. I blocked him out and drowned my sorrow in the few memories I had of Bakura.  
  
"Tell me what happened." I say softly.  
  
"The guards told me that you fainted and they took you away from the thieves and brought you back here. I don't know the details, little brother, but you have been asleep for two days now. I was worried about you. Father even came to see you a couple of times." Yami murmurs almost to himself.   
  
There was another knock on the door and a servant stuck his head in. "I'm sorry for the intrusion, Prince Yami! But your father is asking for you!" and the head disappears as fast as it appeared.  
  
I hear my brother sigh and he gets up. As he reached the door he turns back to look at me. "Be strong, little brother." He told me with a small smile and was gone. I was alone again.  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
Still Ryou POV  
  
I wander thru the corridors of the castle not really thinking about where I am heading. Everyone avoids me when I walk by. I don't blame them. I wouldn't want to talk to me right now either. Half of me was mourning the loss of Bakura, but the other half of me was angry and I took it out on anyone who talked to me.  
  
It has been a day since I woke up. Nothing has changed. My lover is still gone. Never to return to me.  
  
I stop and look up. I notice I am outside in the garden. This used to be my favorite place to play as a child. Now it brings me sadness. Everywhere I look I see him. It hurts so much.   
  
I pull my light jacket closer to me. It was early in the morning and getting close to winter. I didn't want to think about the future anymore. Nothing mattered to me. The only person I ever loved is dead now. So why am I still here? I put my cold hands in the pockets of the jacket and in one of them I feel a piece of paper. I frown to myself. I don't remember putting that in there.  
  
I pull it out and gasp in shock. It was mother's letter! I had forgotten all about it! I didn't want to read it then because there were too many people around. But now no one is around so I unfold it and start to read.  
  
'Dear Ryou,  
  
I don't know when this letter will find its way to you, but I hope you are doing well. I have to say I wasn't very surprised that Isis offered to give a letter to you. In fact, I knew she would be in my village so I bumped in to her on purpose.   
  
By now I have this feeling that you have found the person meant for you. So I enclosed the other half of the two rings inside this letter for you. The one I gave you as a child was meant for the other. This one is yours. As long as you both wear them, you will always be as one.'  
  
I stop reading the letter and look inside the envelope and sure enough there was a silver ring in side. I take it out carefully and put it on my finger where the other had been. It felt cold for an instant but as it glowed a crimson red it felt warm. I felt a faint pulse against my skin. I frown at the ring. Was the ring giving off this pulse? I continue on with the letter.  
  
'You will notice when you put it on it will beat in time with your heart. Or rather it will beat with the pulse of your lover's heart. These are special rings, my son, they are meant for you and your soul mate. Never take them off. Both of you are meant for a much greater destiny.   
  
Believe in your heart Ryou, and you both will always be together.  
  
Your mother,  
  
Aine'  
  
I reread the letter. I don't get it at first, but as I read it again, it clicks. The pulse in the ring I feel. Its Bakura's heart beat! Does that mean he is alive? Why did the guards lie to me? I feel my heart beat faster as I came to this realization. Where could he be?  
  
I fold the letter back up and go to look for my brother. Maybe he knows something!  
  
~+~+~  
  
Chapter 11! :D 


	12. Chapter 012 Saved

Intertwined by Fate  
  
by duenna  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or anything to do with it. *sigh*  
  
Summery: AU ~ BxR ~ A runaway prince out in search for his birth mother runs into a gang of thieves. Bakura, the king of thieves, finds Ryou, the prince. What will happen now? ^^~  
  
this is a BakuraxRyou fic ^^ I just love those two!! =^.^=~~  
  
"speech"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Bakura POV [finally]  
  
I keep going over in my head what happened the last three days. I didn't know where I was except I was in a dungeon somewhere. Probably a castle. Could this be the kings? I snort to myself. Why do I find myself here? Didn't they intend to kill everyone?  
  
I remember charging at the guards and I had killed a few before they brought me down. I still had the wounds to prove it. It hurt to move. I probably wouldn't last another day down here. It was cold and wet and with my injuries I was dieing.  
  
My hands were chained against the wall above my head. I could feel a few broken ribs and my back hurt terribly. I never felt this bad before. Not even when I was a child. It was a new feeling for me and one I never wanted again.  
  
I hear someone approaching and the jingling of keys. 'Someone is finally coming to visit me? How nice of them.' I thought dryly to myself.  
  
"Are you awake now, thief?" a crude voice asks me. I answer with lifting my head up and glaring at him. I see that he has a whip in his hand. Probably going to torture me again until I pass out like yesterday. What fun. Could this day get any better?  
  
I hardly feel the slashes as the whip hits me. My body is already numb from the coldness. I don't think the guard likes that I am not screaming at the pain. So he kicks me and I wince at that.   
  
"Think you are tough now, thief?? I will show you pain!"   
  
The guard continues for the next few hours and then stops. As I am about to pass out he grabs my hair to lift my head up.  
  
"I only keep you alive down here for fun. Everyone thinks your dead." He smirks at me as I pass out into the darkness.  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
Ryou POV  
  
I jog around the castle's corridors until I reach Yami's room. I pause a moment when I hear voices inside. I frown and lean closer to hear the voices better.  
  
"Father! This is all your fault you know!" I hear my brother said very fiercely.   
  
'Is he talking to father?!' I struggle to hear more.  
  
"Please Yami! Don't you think I know that!" I hear father answer. I am shocked to actually hear fear in father's voice.  
  
"Then why don't you go visit your other son and tell him! He lost the person he loves because of your stubbornness!" I pale when I hear that. Had my brother told father about Bakura?  
  
"Father, please, you have to make amends with Ryou before something happens!" Yami pleds with the king.  
  
"Could there be something worse to happen then what I already done?! I can't undo what I did, son, I wish I could! I don't want to see Ryou in pain! He is my son!"   
  
My eyes widen in shock. Did father really say that just now? Did he really think of me as his son? Before I realize what I am doing I push open the door and the two men turn to look at me.  
  
"Father, do you really mean it?" I ask him softly.  
  
He hesitates before looking at my brother then back at me. "Mean what, Ryou?"  
  
"That you consider me your son?"  
  
"Of course you are! That is why I want what is best for you! I have made arrangements to send you away to another kingdom until this all blows over. Don't worry son, everything will be fine from now on!"   
  
I almost can't believe my father's words. I stare at him for a long time. He had a smile on his face. How can he smile? he thinks everything will be okay? I feel my anger return full blown.  
  
"How dare you, father! How dare you say everything will be fine! You don't know what your guards did to that village! They killed innocent people! They killed the one person I loved! How can you say you did what is best for me! I hate you, father!" with that I storm out the door and run.  
  
I don't know where I am running to but I keep going. I feel drawn somewhere. I can feel it. I shiver as a cold wind blows by. I stop at the top of some stairs to catch my breath.  
  
'Where is this? I don't remember stairs here.' I frown and walk down the steps. Fifty six steps to the bottom I count. I notice there are no torches down here so with what little elf magic I have I muster up a small light above my hand.  
  
I look around and notice that it is a dungeon. It must be the old one because father built a newer one closer to the guard house. Why would I be drawn down here?  
  
I start walking down the corridor when I hear chains rattle. I stop scared to death. Someone is down here? I tilt my head to hear which cell the sound is coming from. I walk slowly towards it and I peek around the corner.  
  
I feel my ring pulse harder against my skin as I take a look at the prisoner. I almost gasp out loud when I see who it is.  
  
"It can't be." I whisper to myself. The prisoner lifts his head and stares at me. I griped the bars on the cell so I wouldn't fall down. It was Bakura covered in blood like in my dream. How could this happen? The guards said they killed him. They never said they took a prisoner!   
  
"Ryou?" came a hoarse reply. My heart almost leaped out of my chest at the sound. It didn't sound like my thief king at all.   
  
"Oh gods, Bakura. The guards told me they killed you." I couldn't hold myself up anymore and my legs gave away. Tears formed in my eyes as I watch my blood covered demon.   
  
"Although I feel dead." He answered with a small smile. "I am not a weakling like most people, little angel."  
  
The door was locked so I couldn't get in to rescue him. Where are the keys? I look around in the darkness but I can't see a sparkle of keys anywhere.  
  
"Who did this to you??" I ask but he shakes his head.  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore. You can't save me."   
  
My heart feels like it is being crushed as he said that. Why? Why can't I save him? Does he want to die? I try to reach out to him through the bars but I can't reach.  
  
"If you die then I will go with you!" I say through the tears. I see him look at me sadly.   
  
"No. You deserve to live, little angel. Please promise me you will."  
  
"Never! I can not live without you!" I hear him sigh as he tries to change his sitting position.   
  
The ring on my finger starts to glow and I notice that Bakura's ring glows as well. What is happening now?   
  
~+~+~  
  
Chatper 12!! :D:D  
  
ChibiLuver: thanks for your wonderful relies!! i'm really happy someone is really enjoy the story ^^~~ 


	13. Chapter 013 Guide

Intertwined by Fate  
  
by duenna  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or anything to do with it. *sigh*  
  
Summery: AU ~ BxR ~ A runaway prince out in search for his birth mother runs into a gang of thieves. Bakura, the king of thieves, finds Ryou, the prince. What will happen now? ^^~  
  
this is a BakuraxRyou fic ^^ I just love those two!! =^.^=~~  
  
"speech"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
//memory//  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
Bakura POV  
  
I stared at Ryou amazed at what he just said. Did he really mean it? Could he actually love someone like me that much? I was shaking and I was scared. I never relied on anyone buy myself. But I knew what I felt for this angel in front of me was real. I knew it when I first laid my eyes on him. I knew it when I first touched his ivory skin. I felt it when I held him in my arms.  
  
Sure I had many flings and one time lovers in the past years but I never felt or had anything for them.  
  
I was mesmerized by his presence. His green eyes captured my soul before I realized what had happened.  
  
When I gaze into his eyes and see the pureness I will never have and I want to protect that. He has a strength I will never have.  
  
I finally look at him sitting there on the cold stone floor watching me with his innocent eyes. I find myself smiling at him.  
  
I completely surrender myself to him.  
  
It is true, I can't live without him. He is the other half of my soul.  
  
I feel my hands grow warm, which is odd, for the rest of my body is is cold. I look up at my chained hands and I notice that the ring was glowing. I frown at the ring. What is going on? I glance back at Ryou and I notice a similar glow on his own finger. Wait. Did he have a ring too? I don't remember it if he did.  
  
There was a flash of red light bright enough to make me flinch and close my eyes for a second. When I open them again, I saw a figure standing in my cell. Where the hell did he come from?   
  
The glow vanished as quickly as it appeared and the only light remaining was the little orb that Ryou had made. Now that I took another look at the stranger, I noticed he was transparent. As in I can see through him. What the hell? A ghost? No. It would have appeared earlier.  
  
"Who are you?" I ask the intruder.  
  
"Who am I? That is not the question you should be asking. Try asking: What are you?" the intruder grins at me.  
  
I hate him already.  
  
"Okay fine." I say getting annoyed. "What are you?"  
  
"I'm glad you asked!" the transparent 'ghost' called out. He was really getting on my nerves. "I am what you call a guide." As if that explained anything. What the hell is a guide?  
  
"A what? Can you be more detailed?" I growl out.  
  
"Sure! Anything you say!" He clears his throat. "A guide is a special being here to help those who called for them. Usually they are about to partake in something of legend. When I say legend, I mean that the quest they are on is from the gods. I now serve you both. It is my pleasure to be here." He finishes with a bow.  
  
I am still confused. What gods? What legend? Aren't we here to escape this dungeon? So many questions I have for this 'guide' person but my angel beats me to it.  
  
"What do you mean?" I hear the gentle voice ask.  
  
"What I mean is, when you both called me, I came."  
  
"How did we call you? We don't even know you!" I shout at the guide.  
  
"How true! But I know both of you! I have watched you since the beginning of time." ^^  
  
"What the hell?" I murmur confused.  
  
"You called me thru the rings you wear. They are made by the gods and have a special power to call forth guides. You are about to embark on a very import journey and I am here to help you." The guide beams at the both of us. I look over at Ryou to see if he understood anything but he looked lost in his thoughts. I sigh to myself.  
  
I hear the guide walk over to me and he kneels down. "You seem to be in a bind." He says to me in a very amused voice.  
  
I glare at him. 'Oh how I hate this guide. Do you think we can order another one?'  
  
"Please sir guide, can you help us?" I turn to look at Ryou. He looks desperate. We didn't have the keys so he couldn't free me even if he wanted to.  
  
"Ah! Yes of course I can!" the guide touches the chains around my wrists with his finger and the metal chains shatter into millions of pieces. I feel them fall into my hair but they are so small it doesn't hurt. I rub my sore wrists and release a sigh of relief I had no idea I held. The cold metal had tore into my skin and was caked in blood.   
  
I hear the cell door open and I glance up to see Ryou rush towards me. I winced painfully as I felt my angel's body collide with mine. I didn't really mind, it was just a reaction to my broken ribs.  
  
"Oh my gods! I'm so sorry 'Kura!" my angel exclaims as he tries to move away from me so he would not hurt me anymore.  
  
I chuckle to myself softly as I reach out for him and pull him into my arms. I didn't want to let him go now that I had a hold on him. I bring his startled face close to mine and kiss him passionately, leaving both of us breathless. It has only been a couple of days since we last saw each other and I couldn't keep my hands off him. I ignored the pain my body was telling me, I just wanted to hold my angel here with me.  
  
We had both completely forgotten about the guide, who was now leaning against the far wall waiting.  
  
~+~+~+~  
  
wow! more reviews! ^^ chapter 13 for you wonderful reviewers!! ^^~  
  
Jennilyn Maxwell: thanks for reviewing again! and im sure you found out that he did not die! :D  
  
Wizzu: hehe sorry for all the cliffy's! ^^ but they are so much fun to write! ^^;;  
  
Magician Valkirye: you find out what happens now! i hope you enjoy it! ^^  
  
yuu: thank you! i am glad more people are enjoying the story! :]  
  
ChibiLuver: of course i intend to continue with this story! :D i have a long plot to this one! so i hope you all stay tuned for more updates :D  
  
ja ne! 


	14. Chapter 014 Healed

Intertwined by Fate  
  
by duenna  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or anything to do with it. *sigh*  
  
Summery: AU ~ BxR ~ A runaway prince out in search for his birth mother runs into a gang of thieves. Bakura, the king of thieves, finds Ryou, the prince. What will happen now? ^^~  
  
this is a BakuraxRyou fic ^^ I just love those two!! =^.^=~~  
  
"speech"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
//memory//  
  
~+~+~+~  
  
Ryou POV  
  
I watch the guide tug on the cell door opening it immediately. I was amazed. No matter how hard I pulled or pushed, it never opened.   
  
When the door was completely opened, I rushed in and literally threw myself at the thief. I had forgotten he was injured but was reminded by him wincing.  
  
I immediately apologize and start to move away from him. I feel bad that I had just caused my love pain. But he doesn't let me go far and pulls me closer and kisses me like never before. We break apart, breathless. Gods, I love him. I would do anything for him. For a short moment, it was just the two of us again. We completely forgot about being in a dungeon and about the stranger.  
  
I felt Bakura brush him fingers thru my hair as he gazed into my eyes. I never felt as happy as I did when I was with him. He was my strength where I was weak. I knew at this moment I could never live without him. It would surely tear me apart inside. I look into his amused eyes and I feel myself blush as I smile shyly at him.  
  
I finally take notice to the wounds in front of me and I frown at them. 'Why wont he tell me who did this to him? I would have him executed!' I think angrily. My white haired lover presses his forehead to mine.  
  
"Forget about who did this to me, love. I don't want you to have to get my revenge for me. I promise you I will hunt down this person and kill him." I felt myself nod for his answer. I didn't trust my voice to speak. I knew if I did I probably would have a break down again. Who would think I still had tears left?  
  
I heard someone clear their throat and I turn to see the stranger looking at us. I blushed a deep red as I averted my gaze somewhere else. I had forgotten about the guide and he was watching us the whole time!  
  
"I really didn't want to intrude on your short reunion, but you both should think about getting out of here soon." Of course, we need to leave here! But Bakura is severely injured! There is no way I can move him! I don't dare move him. I feel so helpless at this moment.  
  
"I agree, we need to leave here, little angel." I hear him say softly to me as he struggles to get up. I franticly try to hold him down to prevent further injuries.  
  
"You can't! You're injured all over!" I cry out desprately to him and suddenly I remember something mother gave me before she went away.  
  
//Here Ryou, use this when you are severely injured. I am sure it will come in handy someday.//  
  
She had told me, but I didn't understand back then. Now I do. She fore saw this moment! I'm sure of it! I jumped up and ran out of the cell.  
  
"Ryou! Where are you going?!" I hear Bakura shout out to me. I stop and turn around and smile at him.  
  
"I know a way to help you! I'll be back soon!" I ran up the fifty six steps and thru the long corridor. Servants moved quickly out of my way as I rush by. I barely notice them. My mind was on finding the healing stone mother gave me. Where did I put it?  
  
I barge into my room and headed straight to my closet. I'm sure I put it in there! I don't really have much, but what valuables I treasure I keep in them stored in a little box I hide in the back of my closet.   
  
I found the box when I heard someone else in the room. I stand there a moment feeling scared. Who could it be?  
  
"Are you going to stand there all day?" I hear a familiar voice say.  
  
I turn around and I am face to face with my older brother. He looked really upset. Was it because of earlier? I hold my breath as I wait for him to speak.  
  
"Where did you go? I searched all over the castle looking for you! I was very worried about you!" My brother slumped against the door looking very tired.  
  
"I'm sorry brother. I had something I needed to do! I found him! He's alive!" I practically shout happily at my brother.  
  
"Who did you find?"  
  
"Bakura! One of the soldiers must have taken him away secretly and that person tortured him. I have to save him, please, let me go back to him."  
  
Yami stares wide eyed at me as he digested what I just told him.  
  
"Please he is badly injured. I need to help him." I open the box in my hand and take out a small smooth stone.   
  
"A healing stone." My brother whispers and I nod in agreement. "Okay Ryou, but promise me you will send word to me where ever you go. You mother did ask me to look out for you. Please promise me." Yami pulls me into embrace and I wrap my own arms around him. I really loved my only brother and I would miss him dearly.  
  
"I promise I will, Yami. When we reach mother's city, I will write to you and tell you I am safe." My brother nods and lets me go. "Here take this. It might help you in the future." And my brother hands me a knife. I look at him shocked but accept it anyways. I tuck it into my belt.  
  
"I better not follow you out. Father is in a terrible mood right now. Run away if you catch sight of him, okay?" he warns me and I smile my thanks. I take one last look at my brother, heir to the kingdom, and I run back to here my love was waiting for me.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Bakura POV  
  
I lean back against the wall staring at the direction my angel went. Dammit! Where did he go? I glare daggers at the stairs. I hope he can come back soon. I sigh and then wince at the pain I felt in my back.  
  
I turn to look at the transparent guide.   
  
"Can't you do something about the pain?" I ask him.  
  
"Hmmm…. Nope. Sorry. I can not interfere." The guide states factly.  
  
I growl at him hoping to make him scared. But he just stares and blinks at me. I guess I'm not very scary when I'm all beat up. 'Heh. How ironic. The king of thieves caught and beat up. Actually, that is really pathetic now that I think about it.'  
  
I wallow in my sorrows for a long while.  
  
I hear footsteps rushing down the stairs and I knew that my angel was going to trip on the last stair. He was clumsy like that. But much to my surprise he didn't.   
  
I look up as I see him come around the corner, jumping off the last few stairs. I smile as he walks over to me, but someone comes up behind him. I shout out a warning but it is too late. The other person already had a hold of my angel! How dare he touch him! I snarl at the new comer as he comes into view. I recognize him as my tormentor. I really hated this guy right about now. First he tortures me. Then he dares to touch my sweet angel. I am going to kill him. Yeah. That sounded like a good plan.  
  
I struggle to get up ignoring the sharp pains all over my broken body. No one touches Ryou and gets away with it! My strength is empowered by my raging anger. I watch as Ryou tries to get away from my tormentor, but without success. My angel looks over at me hoping to catch my eyes.  
  
"Kura! Catch!" he shouts to me as he tosses a stone at me. I raise my arm to catch it and as soon as it touches my skin it glows a bright green with sparkling white. A healing stone! I could feel the pain seep away and my energy coming back to me. Of course! My Ryou thinks of everything I don't! It only takes a few minutes for my body to heal completely.  
  
I was amazed at the quickness of it. I found myself on my feet in moments. I tested out all my limbs and muscles. All were working perfectly! As if I was never injured at all.  
  
I glare at my tormentor and walk slowly towards him. He notices and holds up a knife to Ryou's neck. I stop and growl at the guard.   
  
"Don't come any closer thief, or he dies!"  
  
"And then I will kill you." I reply without any hesitation.  
  
I see the guard start to shake a little and I smirk at him.  
  
"What's wrong? Can't torture me anymore?" I notice in Ryou's hand there is a knife. How my angel got a hold of that blessing I didn't know. But I needed it now.  
  
"Ryou, love, close your eyes." I ask him as I steal a glance at him. I see his eyes grow wider slightly and he nods as he shuts his eyes tightly.  
  
I move swiftly to the knife in his hands and with my other hand I grab the bare blade of the other knife. I don't even notice it cutting into me as I take it away from the guard. I now had both knives in my procession. And I throw one straight at the guards' head. It wasn't as sharp as I would have liked it, so it didn't go in deep enough to kill him. So I throw the other one into his heart. The guard died instantly.  
  
I take hold of my angel and pull him into my arms.  
  
"It's okay now." I whisper to the frightened boy. I could feel him still trembling in my arms. "He wont be able to harm you or me ever again." I pet his silver hair trying to calm him down.  
  
"You killed him, didn't you?" I hear him ask me quietly.  
  
"Yeah, I did and the bastard deserved it!" I probably say that too fiercely. Oh well. Ryou pushes away from me a bit and tries to look behind him at the dead body. But I stop him and pull him closer to me.  
  
"Don't look, love." I feel him hesitate and then nod into my neck. I release the breath I was holding.  
  
"Why can't I look?"  
  
"Because you might recognize him as one of your father's guards. I don't want you to be haunted by dead faces like I am." I reply quietly. I feel his head nod and I sigh thankfully.  
  
~+~+~+~  
  
heheh! i wonder if anyone notices i update two chapters at a time ^^ i dont know why i do, its just i keep writing and i want to update my story! so it just keeps getting longer and longer... :] i am really into this story at the moment! it might be awhile before i can update 'Overcoming Instanity' so if anyone is reading that one as well, then you might have to wait a little longer for another update! sorry!! ^^~~   
  
ja ne! 


	15. Chapter 015 Bathtime

Intertwined by Fate  
  
by duenna  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or anything to do with it. *sigh*  
  
Summery: AU ~ BxR ~ A runaway prince out in search for his birth mother runs into a gang of thieves. Bakura, the king of thieves, finds Ryou, the prince. What will happen now? ^^~  
  
this is a BakuraxRyou fic ^^ I just love those two!! =^.^=~~  
  
"speech"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
//memory//  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
Ryou POV  
  
I didn't really want to leave here. But I knew if I stayed we could never be together again. I had to leave. Father would lock me up if he ever caught me and he would probably kill Bakura if he knew that he was the king of thieves. I sigh into my lovers embrace.   
  
"We should leave now." I hear him whisper to me. I nod but I feel him hesitate.  
  
"Are you sure you wish to leave here? It will be a hard life on the road. There wont be any of these luxuries like there are in here." I look up into his brown eyes and smile.  
  
"I'm sure. I have thought about this already. As long as I'm with you, everything will be okay. I will follow you any where you go."  
  
"Alright." He says and kisses me before he takes my hand in his and turns to the guide.  
  
"Well? Can you help us out of here or is that interfering?"   
  
"Hmmm… Since you asked me to help, it isn't interfering!" he says with a grin. "Follow me!" and the guide starts down the corridor opposite of the stairs.  
  
"Um… guide?" I say and he turns his head but continues walking.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"The stairs…" I trail off as we reach a dead end. I sigh and start to turn around to go back to the stairs.  
  
"Where are you going princeling?" I hear the guide ask me. "We are going this way."  
  
I saw the guide put his hand on the stone wall.   
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"What are you doing?" I hear a very annoyed Bakura to my right say. I squeeze his hand and he looks over at me. I hear him mutter under his breath something about a stupid guide. I smile over at him.  
  
"Come on! Walk through!" Guide tells us patiently. I look warily at the wall. It didn't look walk through-able. I reach out with one hand and timidly touch the wall. I gasp as my hand disappears! I glance over at Bakura and he shrugs and walks on through, pulling me behind him.  
  
I blink when we come out the other side of the wall. It was almost night-time for the sun was setting. I could see a few scattered stars start to come out of hiding. I move closer to the thief when I hear voices around the corner. I frown as I scan the area.  
  
"We are close to the servants' bath house."   
  
I look at my white haired thief, although he has been healed completely, he was still covered in dry blood. He could definitely use a bath. I point at the large building to the right of us.  
  
I watch my love as he looks himself over and grins at me.  
  
"I suppose I could gather attention if I walked around like this." I nod to him and look over at the guide.  
  
"Can you be seen by anyone else?" I ask him curiously.  
  
"No. Only you two can see me." The guide replies.  
  
"Good." I answer back and grab hold of Bakura's hand and I start walking to the bath house.  
  
Once we reached it, no one is around. I open the door and push Bakura inside. "Get washed. I will go hunt down some clothes for you."   
  
I see him nod once and strip down to his under shorts. I let my eyes wander over him and linger on him for a moment. 'Gods, I love him.' He sees me watching him. Even in the dimming light, I'm sure he could tell my face was red.   
  
"See something you want, little angel?" I hear his teasing voice ask me. Oh, how cruel the king of thieves is! Of course I want him. I have wanted him since he first touched me. I wanted to be his alone.  
  
I was so lost in my own thoughts; I didn't notice that he had walked over to me. Startled I look up at him. His fingers trail down my jaw line and then he grins at me. For some reason I don't like the look of that grin he just gave me. I open my mouth to ask him a question but he covers it wit his own. My body reacts to the kiss. He pulls apart first and bends down to put his arm around my legs and my back, lifting me up in his arms.  
  
"What are you doing?" I ask him.  
  
"I decided you needed a bath as well."  
  
I start to protest but I was dropped into the pool of warm water. 'Great. Now I'm completely soaked!' I try to glare at Bakura but I just can't be mad at him. It was true anyways. I sigh as I strip down to my under shorts as well. I throw the excess clothes at the thief, which he dodges, but he is laughing at me. I can't help but smile at the sound.   
  
Still chuckling to himself, he joins me in the bath. He wraps his arms around me and I lean into his embrace. We stay like this for what seems like hours not mere minutes. He rubs my back and I sigh in contentment. He lifts my chin up and kisses me passionately. I lock my own arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.   
  
We break apart, catching our breath as we stare into each others' eyes. Is this what true love is like? I had never loved anyone like this before. Sure, I loved my brother and parents, but that was a different king of love. I didn't need them as much as I needed this person who held me in his arms. He had become my life. My reason to go on. My lover.   
  
He was staring at me with his fierce brown eyes. But there was no malice. No hatred. Just love and kindness. I traced my finger tip along the scar under his eye. I felt him shutter slightly at the touch. I knew we couldn't go on and I knew he knew it as well. We were still in enemy territory. Heh. For me think that, father must hate me now. After all, I did tell him I hated him.  
  
"Father told me he was going to send me away to another kingdom. He wanted me to be happy, but all he brought me was pain." I tell my love softly, barely even a whisper. I felt his arms tighten around me.  
  
"I will never let that happen to you. You are mine now." I smile at his last words. Our lips meet again in a gentle kiss. I could die happily right now. But then I could never be with Bakura again. So I banish that thought of me dieing. I love being held by his strong arms. I feel so safe with him.   
  
We are lost in our own world, so we don't notice the voices coming closer to the bath house. I hear the door slam open and I jump at the sound. I hear my lover curse as he reaches for his knife. I didn't understand what he intended to do until he was already out of the water and stalking to the far wall where the voices were coming from. I quickly get out and put a towel around me.  
  
A small girl came around the corner and Bakura grabbed her. He covered her mouth before she had a chance to scream an alarm. The other girl stares wide eyed at them, frozen in fear.  
  
"You both will forget that you saw me here if you want to live another day, got it??" I hear Bakura growl at the two girls. I chose that time to intervene.   
  
"You will not kill them, 'Kura!" I hiss at the thief. He looks back at me with narrowed eyes, challenging me. So I glare back, hoping he would let me have it my way.  
  
I hear him sigh as he lets the girl go and sheathes his knife. I smile gratefully at him and he winks back at me, letting me know he isn't angry at me. He ruffles my hair as he walks by to look around for some clean clothes.  
  
I smile slyly at the two girls. They gasp and kneel as they recognize me. I sigh.  
  
"Please don't say anything about us being here, okay?" they both nod in agreement and one looks up at me shyly.   
  
"Sir, if you need clean clothes, I can get them for you."  
  
"Thank you, Ann." I reply smiling. She used to be one of my mother's maids. She stands up, dragging the other girl along with her. They bow before they leave thru the door.  
  
I stand there until I can't hear their voices anymore, and then let out a breath I was holding. I lean against the wall I was near and let my chin fall to my chest. I was tired.  
  
I look over to see what Bakura was doing. I saw him sitting on a bench lost in his own thoughts. I push myself away from the wall and walk over to him. He looks up at me as I stand next to him. He wraps his arms around my bare waist and pulls me closer to him, burying his face into my stomach. I feel his warm breath against my skin as he breaths. I brush my fingers thru his short hair, enjoying the attention he is giving me. I lean down to kiss the top of his head and I smile down at the sight of him clinging to me as if he never intended to let me go. I glance out the small window above the bathing pool and notice it is now fully dark and the moon light shines through.   
  
A few moments later, Ann returned with a few new towels and a couple of packs. I look curiously at the packs she sets next to the door.  
  
"I took liberty to pack a few things for you, my prince." She said as she blushes and lowers her head. "Your mother told me that one day you would be leaving for good. She told me to help you out any way I could." I smiled at her.  
  
Bakura had turned his head to see who came in, but he still rested his head on my stomach and a hold of me. I poke him in the arm and I hear him sigh but he lets me go anyway. I walk over to Ann to retrieve our clean clothes she had brought for us. I throw Bakura's clothes to him. I look thru the clothes she had brought. They are not bad I guess. I put on the white shirt and it fit me loosely. It is not as good as the silk shirts I am used to wearing, but it will do. The pants Ann had brought were brown and the legs of it fit loosely against my legs. The last cloth left was to be worn around the waist. It signified the person wearing it as a traveler. It went down to my ankles. It looked sort of like a half skirt, but it wasn't one. I look behind me to see if my lover was finished yet. I notice he had put on similar pants, but his shirt was more detailed then mine. It was red with gold trimmings. It fit him snuggly. Around his waist was a similar to what I wore, but it only went down to his knees. I grin at him as he looks up to see me watching him. He raises an eye brow at me.   
  
"Ready, 'Kura?"  
  
"Yeah." He replies walking over to the packs, picking them up.  
  
I smile at Ann as I walk up to her and she holds out her hand to give me something. I accept it. It was a small ribbon I had seen somewhere before. I look back up at the maid.  
  
"I kept it for you, my prince. She wanted you to have it when you left." I now know that 'she' was my mother. I look back down at the golden ribbon and grin. I pull back my hair at the nape of my neck and tie the ribbon around my silver hair.   
  
"My prince, your brother told me to tell you your horse is saddled and ready in the stables."  
  
"Thank you Ann."   
  
I walk over to my dark thief who is waiting for me at the door. I take hold of his hand and he smiles at me. We walk out the door and I take one last look back at Ann and she smiles and waves to me.  
  
~+~+~+~  
  
wowow! long chapter 15!! ^^ thank you for reviews!! ^^  
  
Jou: hehe! more chapters! read to see what happens!! :D  
  
Subaru-S: you will find out what happened to Isis, Malik, and Marik in future chapters ^^ maybe a couple more before they show up again! ^^ oops.. did i give it away? :P  
  
Jennilyn Maxwell: ya! i dont want to make Ryou weak in a bad way! thats why i made him intelligent and good with the bow! but i still want Bakura to want to protect him! hehe! ^^  
  
dunno: thanks!! ^^  
  
SepirothsGoddess: i'm glad you love the story! ^^ more chapters for you today! :D  
  
Huh? Oh: love your pen name! ^^ i love BxR as well!! :] and i did read your story!! it was great and funny! ^^ thanks for reviewing this story!! :D  
  
ja ne!! 


	16. Chapter 016 Leaving

Intertwined by Fate  
  
by duenna  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or anything to do with it. *sigh*  
  
Summery: AU ~ BxR ~ A runaway prince out in search for his birth mother runs into a gang of thieves. Bakura, the king of thieves, finds Ryou, the prince. What will happen now? ^^~  
  
this is a BakuraxRyou fic ^^ I just love those two!! =^.^=~~  
  
"speech"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
//memory//  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Bakura POV  
  
I let Ryou lead the way since I did not know it. I couldn't help but glance over at him. He looked beautiful. The moon shone through the windows as we passed and it had made him glow. With his silver hair and pale skin he certainly did look like an angel. And he was all mine. I grin at the thought.   
  
We reach the stables without being seen. A couple of servants were working this late at night, but most were sleeping. Also the guards were not guarding the stables. Ryou walks over to the horse's stall and greets her. His mare, Shion was it?, only complemented his angelic looks. The mare was the same color as the princes' hair. I notice the mare is not saddled but has a blanket on her back instead. I shrug, it didn't bother me. I sling the packs over the mare's back. They fit perfectly across her rump. I raise my eye brow in amusement. I look at my little angel who is smiling happily at his horse.   
  
"Ready?" I ask him.  
  
"Yeah. Wait, where did the guide go?" actually I had wondered the same thing. After telling him to get lost so I can have some time alone with Ryou, I haven't seen him.   
  
"I don't know…" I start to say but get cut off.  
  
"I'm right here." A voice says behind us. We both jump and turn around. He didn't make a sound so I didn't hear him. Damn him.   
  
I figure it is the last chance for Ryou to make his mind up. I have to ask him again. I don't want to ruin his life for some quest the idiot gods made him do.  
  
"Ryou?" I call out to him and he turns around to face me. I gather him into my arms. "You are sure you want to leave?" I ask quietly in his ear.  
  
He doesn't answer right away but then he pulls away a bit and kisses me. It only startled me for a second and then I respond to him.   
  
"Is that a yes?" I ask grinning at him and he nods.  
  
"Yes. I will go with you." I felt my heart skip a beat. I lean down to kiss him again but was stopped by someone clearing their throat. Grrr! I glare at the intruder, but I look up to see Ryou's brother leaning against the stable door looking quite amuzed.  
  
"Am I interrupting?"   
  
"Yes!" I said to him glaring.  
  
"N-no!" my angel stumbles upon his words while blushing fiercely. "What a-are you d-doing here, Y-yami??"   
  
The future king smirks at us and removes a quiver full of arrows and a bow from his shoulder.   
  
"I thought you might like these. They are yours." And he hands them to Ryou who detaches himself from me to accept them. I look closely at them and notice they are very fine arrows. I raise my gaze to the brother and I see him looking back at me. I give him a questioning look.  
  
"You better take care of my little brother, thief. Or I will come hunting you down." The heir says sternly to me. "He is not used to the world outside the castle. You will keep him safe." As if I wouldn't. I raise an eye brow at Yami's speech.  
  
"Of course I'll take care of him. He is not weak as you think, prince. He has his own strong points." I sense the angel we are talking about look up at me.   
  
I hear Prince Yami sigh. "I know. I just won't be there for him, but you will. So make sure he is careful." I grin at the heir and bow slightly. "Here, take these. They have hoods so your hair won't be shown much." And the prince hands me two capes.  
  
I grab Ryou's hand and pull him over to the mare, lifting him up onto her back and he takes the capes from me. I take the reins and walk out the stables past the future king. When I reach outside, I jump up behind my angel and slide my arm around his waist and I feel him lean back into my embrace. I clucked to the mare and she started walking.  
  
I look back to see if Yami was still there, but he wasn't. I turn back around and see that we are reaching the gatehouse exiting the castle grounds. I notice that the gate is being opened. I guess the prince got here before we did. I see a lone figure stand at the top of the tower which is next to the opening gate. I hold up my hand in a wave and walk thru the gate out into the city.  
  
After we left the castle grounds, I pulled a cape around Ryou first and then the second one around me. I look around to see where the guide had gone and find him trailing slightly back behind us.   
  
"Where to now, Guide?" I ask him and he looks up at me, catching up to us.  
  
"Why to the east of course! You want to see your mother, right, prince?" I feel the prince look over at the guide and he nods.  
  
"Great! She is in the kingdom to the east. It is where most of the elves live." The guide states.   
  
"Yeah. I know. I read about it in books I found in father's library. It doesn't have a name, but it's been called the Kingdom of the Elves. The elves never did have much for names." I listen to Ryou as he talks about what he has learned from his father's books. I never did learn to read much. I can read simple things, but not books. Maybe I'll ask Ryou to teach me someday.   
  
It takes about thirty minutes to reach the end of the city, only to reach another gatehouse. But the gate is open, like it was waiting for us to leave. Yami again? Probably. We walk straight thru the gate without getting stopped. I kick the mare lightly to let her know it is okay to go faster now. I wanted to be far away from the city before we stopped to rest.   
  
We enter the forest where I first met the angel in my arms. I look down at his sleeping form and smile. He must have been really tired. I decide to let him sleep. We didn't stop until I felt myself start to fall asleep. It has been a couple of hours, so I guess it is safe to stop for the night. The moon was high, so we only had maybe five or six hours until sun rise. That should be enough for me.  
  
I scan the area for a place to stop. I spot one that had a large rock that we could use for protection against the wind. I rein in the mare asking her to stop and I hop down of her with the sleeping angel in my arms.   
  
I lay him against the rock and get the blankets the maid had packed for us in the packs. I unloaded all the gear from her as well. There were four, so we will be very warm. I wrap one around Ryou and then pull him into my arms wrapping another blanket around us. We didn't need a fire tonight, since we aren't staying long.   
  
I notice the guide had been quiet and was now sitting on top of the rock, keeping a look out. I guess the guide didn't need to sleep. I was greatful for that. The mare had settled herself down a little ways off and was now sleeping peacefully as her master was. I closed my eyes, welcoming the sleep that overcame me.  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
Chappy sixteen! ^^ question! do yall want longer chapters or is the 2 chapter a day okay for yall? cuz i can combine them to make one long chapter ^^ it doesnt really bother me! i just write and update then i think of more to write and then i update that! lol :)  
  
ja ne! 


	17. Chapter 017 Tavern

Intertwined by Fate  
  
by duenna  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or anything to do with it. *sigh*  
  
Summery: AU ~ BxR ~ A runaway prince out in search for his birth mother runs into a gang of thieves. Bakura, the king of thieves, finds Ryou, the prince. What will happen now? ^^~  
  
this is a BakuraxRyou fic ^^ I just love those two!! =^.^=~~  
  
"speech"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
//memory//  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
Ryou POV  
  
I wake up to the sound of chattering birds. Where am I? I feel so warm and I try to get closer to the source of warmth. Strong arms hold me tighter. I open my eyes and look up and I am greeted with a grin.   
  
"Mornin'." Bakura says to me with a kiss. I smile at him.  
  
"Good morning, Kura." I answer back. I could get used to waking up like this every morning.  
  
"We should get going." I hear him whisper to me. I groan and pull the blankets tighter around me. I didn't want to get up yet.  
  
"Five more minutes." I hear myself mumble under the blankets and I hear Bakura chuckle to himself.  
  
"The sooner we leave the sooner you can see your mother. Don't you want to see her?"   
  
I peek at him from under the blanket. "You are very cruel, thief." I scowl at him and untangle myself from the warm blanket.   
  
I stretch out my legs and arms as I get up. The chilly morning air makes me shiver. I rub my hands over my arms hoping that it will warm me up a bit. Bakura throws one of the capes at me and I quickly put it on feeling slightly warmer. I helped him fold the blankets we used last night and packed them back up. I whistled for Shion, who came running at the sound. She stopped in front of me and nuzzled my hair. I giggled at the tickling sensation her whiskers made on my neck. I scratched the mares' ears as Bakura loaded up the packs and placed them on the mare.  
  
"Ready?" I nod as I give the mare one final scratch and I hop and the thief climbs up behind me.  
  
"Guide?" I hear him call out.  
  
"Going already?" Came a sleepy voice and I grin at our guide as he pops up beside us.   
  
"Yep! Let's go!" I call out.  
  
The sun was high when I started to get hungry. I didn't want to stop though, so I ignored my hunger for the time being. I dozed a bit as we rode on. I didn't have any fear about falling off because Bakura held me securely with his free arm. I loved being in his embrace.  
  
We come upon a fair sized village and stopped before we reached it.  
  
"Are you hungry, love?" I hear Bakura ask me. I nod and my stomach growls in reply as well.   
  
"Heh. You should have told me sooner, love. I think that maid of yours packed us some travel food of some kind." I shrug and grin sheepishly.  
  
"I just wanted to keep going and not stop, but I am thirsty now as well."  
  
Bakura digs thru one of the packs and brings out a small coin purse. He looks in it and lets out an amazed whistle.  
  
"That maid of yours gave us a lot of gold!" he whispers to me.  
  
"Of course she did. I'm sure didn't want us to starve to death before we reached mother's." I grin at the thief. "And you don't have to steal anything either!" ^^  
  
He raises an eyebrow at me. "I don't want to get rusty with my skills, you know."  
  
"No stealing today, love. Let's just eat and then be on our way." I reason with the thief, hoping he will agree.  
  
He stays quiet for a moment before he sighs. "Alright." He gives in and I smile to myself. Have I tamed the king of thieves? Perhaps I did.  
  
We ride into the village and the people quickly move out of our way. I frown wondering if the village doesn't get many visitors. It wasn't very crowded but it wasn't like the city I'm from either. It was mid day and everyone was going home for lunch or to the local tavern. Bakura stopped the mare in front of a small eating place.   
  
"Let's see what they have here."   
  
"Okay." I answer and he helps me down. I sense the people who walk by are watching us. I try to ignore it as I take the bridle off of Shion. I let the mare wonder off after we unload her of all the gear. She should get some food as well. Shion loves the grass in the forests around here. Bakura headed inside while I watched the mare until she vanished from my view. Some of the villagers cried in alarm when the mare cantered by them. I shouldered the pack and headed inside to find my thief.  
  
The tavern was crowded as I walked in; I pulled off my cape and slung it over my arm. As I scanned the tables for Bakura, I noticed a couple of people look over at me. I didn't really like to be at the center of attention, so I make my way to the back. But I still feel their gazes on me. I don't know why it bothers me that much. I'm used to having people stare at me, but for some reason this was different. Here I was, all alone it seemed, in a strange village. And I suppose it didn't help that when I have my hair tied back I sort of look like a girl.  
  
I felt a hand grab my arm and I look up in alarm. It wasn't Bakura. My heart starts racing. What could he want?! I stare at him and try to get out of his hold.   
  
"How about we go somewhere quieter?" the man, who was obviously drunk, slurred his words.   
  
"No thanks!" I stumble back out of his grip only to collide with someone else. Great. What else could go wrong?!   
  
"I'm sorry!" I say as I turn around to face the person I bumped. I noticed I ruined his shirt, for he had spilt his drink on it. I really feel out of place here and I wish Bakura was here with me. Where was he anyways? Getting into trouble already. Bakura won't like this very much.  
  
"Watch were your going, woman!" the man yells at me. Woman?! Grrr!!  
  
"I am not a woman!" I say back to him trying not to sound as scared as I was. The man narrowed his eyes at me and grabbed my hair.   
  
"So I guess your not, but you still need to learn your manners, boy!" and he hits me right across the cheek. I stumble backwards, stunned. No one's ever hit me before! I land hard on the floor and I grimaced at the pain. By now the whole tavern was quiet watching to see what happened next. The man was walking to me again and raised his hand as if to hit me again. I close my eyes and flinch away, but it never comes. I hesitantly open an eye to see what happened and I see someone standing in front of me. I now have both of my emerald eyes open. Bakura had blocked the hit for me. I stand up clumsily and stand next to my lover. I feel him put his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to him.  
  
"How dare you hit him, human!" he snarls at the startled guy who had hit me. I saw Bakura pull out his knife ready to kill with vengeance. The look in his eyes was screaming murder. I act quickly and I take hold of his arm.  
  
"Don't do it, Kura!" I say to my lover and he looks down at me.   
  
"He hit you! How can you let that go?" he glares at me and I look away shaking my head.   
  
"Please, don't do it." I beg him as I leaned my head against his chest and I hear him curse under his breath but he does put away his knife. He lifted my chin and examined the place where I was hit. I look into his eyes and notice they were gentle again. It was as if the thief had two sides to him. A violent one and a gentle one.   
  
I look around at the crowd that had gathered and notice I was center of attention. Exactly the place I didn't want to be so I bury my head into the thief's chest hoping he would take me away soon. I guess he noticed as well because he led me thru the crowd into the back where his table was. I sit down next to my lover and I rub my cheek. It still stings.  
  
"You clumsy fool." I hear Bakura mutter under his breath at me and I smile sadly at him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kura." I reply softly and he looks over at me and squeezes my hand.   
  
"Don't worry about it, love. Just don't tell your brother about this and we shall be fine." He says to me teasingly and I grin at him.   
  
"I'm sure Yami would love to hear this story though." And he gives me a shocked look on his face and I giggle at it. He was trying to make me feel better. I smile brightly at the thief sitting next to me. He put his hand on my head and pulled me to his side.  
  
"Don't' leave my side, alright? I don't want you to get hurt." He tells me and I nod my answer. The barmaid comes over to get our orders.  
  
"We don't get many elves around here." She tells us. I just stare at her wondering how she knew. I certainly didn't look like I was an elf, did I? I blink and she grins at me. "Your silver mare. She is an Elven mare, yes?" Ah. That is how she knew.  
  
"Yeah, mother gave her to me. Her name is Shion." I smile at the barmaid and she winks at me. I hear Bakura growl at the barmaid who looks over at him for the first time. She looks at him then back at me. She raises an eye brow at us but doesn't say anything.   
  
"Look, I'm sorry for what Jon did to ya, boy. He was drunk and probably didn't meant to hit ya, kay?" I nod to her and she sighs. "What will ya be having?" I order something hot to warm me up and Bakura gets the same thing. We get our meals, but I notice Bakura is not eating.  
  
"Why aren't you eating, thief?" I ask him in a teasing way.  
  
"I'm not that hungry, prince." He answers back smirking at me.   
  
"You better eat it or I won't let you leave until you do." I say sternly to him and he raises an eye brow at me.  
  
"Won't let me leave, huh? How will you stop me, prince? I am far stronger than you."   
  
Hmm. How indeed. I think about it for a moment. It was true the thief was much stronger then I am. But there is always a way to beat brute strength. I sigh in defeat. I can't think of a way at the moment, but I will someday. I shrug at him and continue eating my own food, but I notice that Bakura started eating his food as well. I grin to myself. Maybe that is how I win.   
  
I lean back in my chair feeling full. It was good food. I was satisfied and could wait to eat again after dark. I look over at Bakura who seemed lost in his thoughts. I lean closer to him and he turns to look at me. We stare at each other for a moment and I smile at him and he ruffles the top of head affectionately.   
  
I hear someone approach our table and I look over to see the man from earlier and a couple of his buddies stop right next to our table.   
  
"What do we owe for this visit?" I hear Bakura say dryly to the new comers. I glare slightly at them.  
  
"I came to ask you a question." The guy who had hit me said. What did the barmaid call him? Jon? Yeah that was it.  
  
"And?"   
  
"The boy called you 'Kura'."   
  
"Your point?"  
  
"The king of thieves name is similar to it. Did you know that?" Jon asked looking at Bakura shrugged and waited for the man to continue. "I just wanted to know if you were him."  
  
"Why? Do I look like him or something?"   
  
"I know for a fact that the king of thieves has a scar under his eye and has white hair. Just like you." Jon growled at my lover. What did he want from Bakura? I glance over at him and I see an amused expression on his face. Bakura was playing with them. Oh gods, what did I do to deserve this? Should I stop him again?   
  
"And if I was him? What would you do?"  
  
Jon was silent for a moment as if he was thinking about his answer.  
  
"I would kill him." he finally said.  
  
~+~  
  
Chapter 17 is a long one! yay! ^^~~  
  
enjoy!!  
  
ja ne~~ 


	18. Chapter 018 Surprise

Intertwined by Fate  
  
by duenna  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or anything to do with it. *sigh*  
  
Summery: AU ~ BxR ~ A runaway prince out in search for his birth mother runs into a gang of thieves. Bakura, the king of thieves, finds Ryou, the prince. What will happen now? ^^~  
  
this is a BakuraxRyou fic ^^ I just love those two!! =^.^=~~  
  
"speech"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
//memory//  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
Bakura POV  
  
I stare at the uninvited guests, getting bored. "If you are done making your death threats now, you may leave now."  
  
The guy, Jon, growled at me and jumped up lunging at me. I was faster. I grabbed his arm and twisted it around behind him, throwing him on the floor. I put my knee into the middle of his back, pinning him down. I saw Ryou out of the corner of my eye, move closer to me. 'Smart boy.' I say to myself impressed. Now they couldn't use him against me.   
  
"Why do you wish to kill me?" I ask the guy on the floor under me.   
  
"You let my brother die, you bastard!" I blink at him. What? I never let anyone die! I frown at him.   
  
"When was this?"  
  
"A couple of days ago! I went to visit him and the village was burned to the ground!" Ah. Dammit. It pisses me off when someone can't get the facts straight. I dig my knee a bit deep into his back in anger.  
  
"You should get your facts straight before you accuse anyone! For your information, I was not there at the time. I did not know it burned down until someone told me. So if you blame anyone, blame your king! He is the one who sent the guards and burn down my village!" I let the man go and grabbed Ryou's hand and the packs from under the table.  
  
"Let's go, Ryou!"   
  
Everyone clears a path for us as we head outside. Ryou whistles for his mare, who shows up in no time at all. I drape the saddle blankets over her and then the backs and another blanket. I lift Ryou up on her back and start to get on her myself, but a hand on my arm stops me. I look over and it's that idiot Jon.  
  
"You are not leaving here alive, thief king!" I glare at him but before I could say anything someone else speaks up.  
  
"How do you know he is the king of thieves?" I hear someone ask. The voice sounds vaguely familiar but I don't pay much attention to it at the moment. I start to hear murmurs through out the crowd that had gathered.  
  
"Shut up! He is the king of thieves! Look at his hair! His scar! His eyes! What more proof do you need?" I glare at the man who shouts all of this. I had taken my knife out and was twirling it in the air without looking.   
  
"Are you done yet?" I ask impatiently and he growls at me.   
  
"Not until you are dead, thief!"  
  
"Oh? And you think you can kill me?" I smirk at him.  
  
"Stop this nonsense!" I hear the shout behind me. I turn to see a very angry Ryou. Heh. So he can get angry.   
  
"No one is going to kill anyone today! Got that?" I see him glare at me in particular.   
  
"He started it." I reply very childishly.  
  
"Why should I listen to you, boy?!" Jon shouts at my angel. I turn my gaze to him and glare daggers.   
  
"Because if you don't you will die and I don't want anyone to die." I look back at the silver haired boy on the Elven mare. He really looked like a prince at that moment. I put away my knife and bowed my head to him. Showing him I understood and would keep my promise to him.   
  
The crowd murmured at what I just had done. They were probably wondering whey I was bowing to a mere boy. If only they knew. I grinned at my angel and the anger left his face and he smiled back at me. I would do anything to keep that angelic smile on his face.  
  
"Well done!" came a pleased voice and clapping followed it. I turn to see the owner of the new voice and came face to face with a golden haired boy. I heard Ryou gasp in shock. Hell. Even I was shocked.  
  
"Malik! I thought you were dead!" I grin like an idiot and pull him into a hug. I hear him chuckle as he squeezed back.  
  
"Trust me, Bakura, I am very hard to kill." He replies as we pull apart. By this time, Ryou had gotten down from the mare and hugged Malik as well.  
  
"Well, well! If it isn't the run away prince! Still hanging around the king of thieves, huh?" and I see my angel blush very cutely and nods his answer. I notice Malik hadn't let go of him and I pull them apart.   
  
"He's mine, not yours, so you better let him go, Malik." I hear Malik chuckle at what I said. I pull Ryou into my arms and continue talk to Malik.  
  
"Where's Marik? What about Isis? How did you get away?"   
  
"Whoa! Slow down, Bakura! I will answer all your questions at home!" He turns around and starts walking. "Well, come on!" he shouts back at us.  
  
I look at Ryou and he grins at me. "Go on, I'll get your mare." I let him go as he runs after Malik.  
  
I turn to the mare and notice that Jon was still here. "Yes?" I ask him.  
  
"You know Malik?!"  
  
"Um. Yeah. He is my second in command, you know. I am after all, the King of Thieves." I grin at the man and walk to where Malik and my angel were waiting, leaving a very shocked and stunned Jon behind.  
  
We reach a small two story house and Malik opens the door. "I'm home!" he shouts into the empty house. Or so I thought. I hear someone stumble around upstairs.   
  
I glance at Ryou who looks back at me and I shrug. "Your guess is as good as mine, angel." I whisper to him and he smiles.  
  
We watch the stairs intently, waiting for who ever was upstairs to come down. Malik grins at us as he sits down on a couch relaxing. A yawning Marik appears at the foot of the stairs and stops in his tracks.  
  
"Bakura! Ryou!" he shouts hugging us both at the same time. I pat him on the back hoping he would let us go soon.   
  
"We thought you were dead or even worse, captured!" Marik says as he releases us and goes over to sit with his lover. They both motion us to sit on the couch across from them and we did.   
  
"Yeah. I was caught and tortured by a dead man now." I look over at my angel. "Ryou saved me."  
  
"I didn't really do much… I thought Bakura was dead for a while as well." The two thieves nodded simultaneously.  
  
"How did you get away, Bakura?" Marik asks me.   
  
"The rings we both have." I hold up my hand and Ryou does his as well. They look at the rings then at each other. I frown wondering what they knew. "We called up a guide to help us out of the city."   
  
"A guide you say?" it was Malik's turn to frown.  
  
"Yeah, a guide." I repeat.  
  
"Hmmm… so it begins now." I hear Malik say softly.  
  
"What did you say?" I ask him and he looks at me startled. Was I not supposed to hear that? Oh well. I want to know!   
  
"I mean your quest begins now. Once you called forth your guide you will be tested many times to see if your worthy of the journey you must partake in." Malik answers but it leaves me with more questions.  
  
"What do you mean? What do you know about what is going to happen? Tell us what you know, Malik!" I need answers. I will get answers.  
  
"What has your guide told you?"  
  
"Just that we are meant for this big destiny no one is talking about! I want answers and if you know them you better tell me, Malik." I was getting pissed in this run around. I wish Malik would be straight with me for once.  
  
"Do you remember what I told you when we first met, Bakura?" he asks me. I frown as I think back.  
  
//Memory – Bakura POV//  
  
"Hello! I'm Malik! I will watch over you from now on!" a cheerful boy told me. He was younger then me by a couple of years.  
  
"What do you mean?" I ask him curiously.  
  
"You are meant for a great destiny! When ever you need help, just ask me! I will surely help you!"  
  
//End Memory – Bakura POV//  
  
"Yeah, I remember, but I still don't get it. What destiny? What does it have to do with me? With Ryou? Can't you tell us anything?"  
  
"I can tell you this, Bakura." Malik grins at me as he leans back in the couch. "I am a god."  
  
~+~  
  
Chapter 18! whew! i thought i wasnt going to get thru this one! hehe! i kept getting interrupted! sigh. omg! i cant wait to update the next chapter! :D Malik?? a god??? surprise!!! now we are getting into the main plot! yay! are my chapters getting longer?? ^^; ohwell. i'm sure yall dont mind that anyways! ^^ *clears throat* i was going to have Malik and Marik die... but i didnt want yall to get mad at me so i had them come back into the story ^^~ happy now? hehe oh! i also plan to have Seto, Jou, and Yugi in the story! Isis and Yami also come back in later chapters! well i better stop talking or i'll probbly give away the plot! lol ^^  
  
ja ne! 


	19. Chapter 019 Prophecy

Intertwined by Fate  
  
by duenna  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or anything to do with it. *sigh*  
  
Summery: AU ~ BxR ~ A runaway prince out in search for his birth mother runs into a gang of thieves. Bakura, the king of thieves, finds Ryou, the prince. What will happen now? ^^~  
  
this is a BakuraxRyou fic ^^ I just love those two!! =^.^=~~  
  
"speech"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
//memory//  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
Ryou POV  
  
I stare wide eyed at Malik. He is a god? Thinking back it made some sense. If what the guide said about the gods watching over us since the beginning of time, why wouldn't they be watching us now?   
  
"A god, huh?" I hear Bakura say softly.  
  
"If you don't believe me, you can try to kill me." Malik says seriously. "I can not die."   
  
I look at Bakura to see if he really would do it. He was just staring at Malik, debating if he really wanted to or not. I glanced over at Marik to see if he would try to stop them, but he wasn't moving either. Actually Marik looked upset about something. I was about to say something to him when Bakura threw his knife at Malik which hit him straight in the heart. I jumped up to help Malik, but I saw he was grinning maliciously at the knife in his heart.  
  
"See? I can not die." He says as he pulls out the knife.   
  
Marik gets up from the couch not looking at anyone. "I'm going back to bed." He tells us as he reaches the stairs. What was that all about?  
  
I see Malik watch his lover walk away. He looked sad. "What happened?" I ask Malik who jumps at the sound of my voice. "Marik is upset about something." I persist.   
  
"Er. Yeah. Sorry. I made a mistake. I forgot he doesn't like it when I ask people to try to kill me or even talk about killing me." Malik says softly and sighs. He leans against the window and looks out it. "It probably reminds him when we first met. Or was it after we met?" he trails off.   
  
"Then why do you do it?" I ask annoyed and he glances over at me and shrugs.  
  
"Why do you do things you do? I'm immortal. I can feel pain, but I can't die. You don't know what it is like." Malik says softly. "I have been alive since the world has been born. I was alone for so long. I did things I am not proud of, but I still did them." Malik turns away from my gaze and closes his eyes. "I have told Marik everything I had done and I don't think he forgives me for it yet."  
  
"What did you do?" I ask curiously and the golden haired god looks at me and shakes his head.   
  
"You don't want to know. I did terrible things." Came the answer, but it wasn't the one I wanted. I sighed and sat back down on the couch. I can't make him tell me, so I'll just have to wait until he wants to tell me. That is what friends are for, right? I guess. I never really had friends before. This is all new to me. I especially never had a friend who is a god.   
  
Malik turns back to us and smiles slightly. "I try to forget about the past, but it always ends up haunting me." he shakes his head as if clearing his mind. "Now, let's get down to business. How much has your guide told you?"  
  
"Nothing." Bakura and I say together and we grin at each other.  
  
"Hmmm… well I guess he didn't tell you the prophecy then, did he?" I shake my head at the question. 'What kind of prophecy is it?' I wonder.   
  
"Okay. We'll start there then." Malik clears his throat.  
  
'Ten to be gathered  
  
Ten sealed to their fate  
  
Ten destined to be heroes  
  
A thief king and a prince  
  
Half eleven and white  
  
A god and a lost love  
  
Immortal and golden  
  
A priest and a pet  
  
Divine and proud  
  
An heir and a wizard  
  
Righteous and pure  
  
And a guide to lead them  
  
One less and they are doomed  
  
One more and they are safe  
  
Add a seer who will help along the way.'  
  
I lean back against the couch as I ponder what I just heard. The thief king is Bakura and I'm the prince. The god has to be Malik and Marik is the lost love? Probably. The guide is easy to figure out, and the seer might as well be Isis, right? But the priest and a pet? A pet? How will an animal help us?! An heir and a wizard?? I had no clue to those.  
  
I glance over at Bakura, he has been quiet for a while now, as had Malik. They both seem to be deep in their own thoughts. I was uneasy in this silence. They probably wouldn't mind if I left, right?   
  
I stood up and walked to the stairs looking back at them. Neither of them noticed. I sigh to myself. Some part of me wanted Bakura to notice, but he didn't. Oh well. I made my way upstairs. Out of the four rooms, three of them had open doors. So I went to the closed door and knocked. I heart Marik grumble something but I didn't quiet understand so I knock again, a little louder this time. The door swings open after a moment and an angry Marik glares at me, but it disappears when he realizes it is me.  
  
"Oh. It's just you." Marik says disappointed.  
  
"Sorry. Were you expecting someone else?" I ask him raising an eye brow at him.  
  
"Not really… Come in, I guess." He moves out of the way and I step into the room. There isn't anything in the room but a very comfy looking bed and a night stand by the window.   
  
"What did you want anyways?" Marik asks me as he shuts the door again.  
  
"Just seeing if you were alright. You seemed pretty upset about the stunt Malik did."   
  
Marik leans back on the bed and sighs. "He always forgets that I feel everything he does. Can a god lose his memory?"  
  
"Er… I don't think so." I say unsure.  
  
"Sometimes I think he doesn't care anymore." Marik says quietly. "Like after the village burned down, I wanted to go look for you, but he said no. He told me we couldn't. they had to follow what he was told. I don't understand the gods! Why can't they help their own people?" Marik was getting angry now, I could tell. "He knew the village was going to be burnt down! He knew! And did nothing about it!" I look down at the floor trying to think of what to say, but nothing came to my mind. "Sometimes I think he has no heart anymore." He spits out fiercely.  
  
I go and sit next to him. "Tell me about him, I don't know anything."  
  
Marik snorts. "He is an arrogant bastard of a god." But then I see his eyes grow gentle. "But he can be so gentle and caring. I don't know who the real Malik is." I hear the remorse his Marik's voice and I touch his arm trying to comfort him. He smiles sadly at me in thanks.  
  
"I remember when I first saw him. I didn't know then, but now that I think about it, he really looked like a god. I was six at the time and I thought he was the most beautiful person I ever saw. I even dared to think I wanted him to save me from my life. I was sold into slavery when I was just a baby. My parents didn't want me. No one would buy me. I was weak and useless. Until that day, Malik showed up. He bought me and saved me. I knew I loved him when I was just a child. I grew up and my love grew stronger. He taught me many things over the years and I am very thankful for that. He didn't tell me his name until I was seventeen and he told me I was free from being a slave. He was going to leave me there and never return. But I argued with him and he told me the fate I was destined to face." Marik looks at my startled face and smiles.  
  
"I know what is going to happen and what must happen, but I can not tell you. You must figure it out for yourself. The only reason I know is because I am bound to Malik. My fate is his fate and I do not regret it even for an instant. I love the bastard with all my heart." I see a single tear form in Marik's eye and I smile. So he isn't mad, just lonely. I start to say something but the door opens and Malik comes in.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Marik." Malik says to his lover as he rushes over to him and wraps his arms around Marik and buries his head in his chest. I move off the bed over to Bakura, who had shown up behind Malik. He smiled at me and I smiled back. Things were looking up again.  
  
"I didn't realize how much I had hurt you." Malik said softly and Marik was getting over his shock and wrapped his own arms around the god.  
  
"You were listening?" Marik says lightly and Malik nodded not even trying to be shameful about eavesdropping. "Heh. I should have known you would. You never leave me alone for a moment."   
  
Malik looks up at his lover sadly. "If you want me too I will."   
  
"No! I didn't mean it like that!" Marik replies quickly to the god who is sitting on the floor now.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Marik. Please forgive me." Malik says to Marik as he gets up and kisses his lover. "Please help me to remember."  
  
I took that as our cue to leave. I grab Bakura's hand and shut the door behind us.   
  
"Why are we leaving? It was just getting good!" I hear Bakura say to me as we walk down the stairs. I poked him in the arm.  
  
"Let's just leave them alone for a couple hours, okay?" I tell my lover and he nods in agreement. We sit down on the couch and relax. I hear the two lovers upstairs.  
  
"Maybe we should relax outside." I say as I get up, hoping Bakura didn't notice my red face.  
  
~+~  
  
chapter 19! yay! the next chapter is not an official chapter, just a side story about how Malik met Marik! i love it :) so all your MxM fans out there! the next chapter is for you!! ^^~~  
  
ja ne~ 


	20. Side Story MxM

Intertwined by Fate – Side Story – MarikxMalik  
  
by duenna  
  
Disclaimer: don't own. don't sue. ^^~  
  
Summery: MxM – shounenai – Ever wonder how Malik met Marik? This story will explain everything! ^^~  
  
WARNING: this side story has the out come of what is to happen to Malik and Marik in my main story, so I'm sorry if anyone is mad at me for what happens ^^;; I did warn you though! So don't read it if you don't want to know what happens!! Heh ^^~~  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
Marik POV  
  
I was standing at yet another auction. No one wanted me. I was too small and too thin. I would never been a good worker for anyone. That is what everyone had said when they looked at me. I was never good enough. Yet, here I was, standing on this platform, waiting for someone to buy me. I was a slave.  
  
My parents sold me to the slave trader when I was just a baby. They didn't want me. Was I not good enough for them either? My master, the slave trader, always told me I was useless. I could never do anything right. I was small and clumsy. He always told me I was stupid as well. I gave up hope. No one will ever want me.  
  
I dare too look up at all the people in the market square. I see many children, who are not like me, for they are smiling and having fun. What is fun anyways? I never have time to do anything but the chores I am assigned. Even when I am finished with them, I am too tired to move until I wake up again. And I repeat the day over again.  
  
I watch them sadly. Day after day, I pray someone will come and save me from this hell I am living. But it never happens. I am still here. All alone.   
  
I give the market place one last view and I spot a hooded person walking among the people. Why was he wearing a cloak? It is too hot out for one. I continue to watch him as he goes from shop to shop, never buying anything. He looks like he is looking for something. But what could he find here that isn't in some other place? He turns around I catch sight of his face. I stare in awe. He was beautiful. He had the most amazing lavender eyes I had ever seen. I almost wished he came over here to save me. But that isn't possible; he doesn't need a slave as weak as me.  
  
I lower my gaze back to the ground when my eyes get blurry. Great. I am crying now. Why do I have to be so weak?! I lift my hand to wipe away the tears, but they are bound in chains. I stare dumbfounded at them, how could I forget I was chained? Maybe I really am stupid as they say. I let the tears fall from my eyes.  
  
"I'll take that one." I hear a commanding voice say. I don't bother to look up; I know they aren't talking about me. Who could want me? I am worthless.   
  
"Ah! If you're looking for a slave, perhaps a better one could suit you? That one is worthless and weak." I hear the slave trader say. Eh? They couldn't be talking about me! But none of the other slaves were weak as I am.  
  
I glance up and thru my blurry eyes I see it was that man I saw earlier. He was standing there looking straight at me.   
  
"Did you not hear me? I said I wanted that one." The violet eyed man said and pointed at me. I didn't know what to do. Why did he want me? Did not the slave trader say I was worthless? And he still wanted me? I was confused as the slave trader came up beside me and unhooked my chains from the others.  
  
"Here! I won't take him back if your not satisfied, got it?" the slave trader literately thru me off the platform at the man. My hands and feet were still bounded in separate chains, so all I could do was fall. But I never reached the ground. I looked up and stared at the man. He had caught me before I fell. Why?   
  
"Unchain him." the man said back at the trader, who looked at him shocked.  
  
"Why on earth do you wish that? He will run away!" the slave trader growls.  
  
"Hmmm…" my savoir tilted his head and looked down at me as if he was judging if I really would run away. "No, he won't run away. Unchain him. Now." He said back at the trader in a very commanding voice. I watched in amazement as the trader jumped up and unlocked my chains. I was free now? No. I am still a slave, but a slave without chains. I rubbed my redden wrists where the chains had bruised me.   
  
"Here is your payment." The man throws a bag of coins onto the platform and the trader dives for it. Greedy bastard. I was glad to be ridden of him. But what will my new master do to me? Will he beat me? Make fun of me? I didn't know what to look forward to or rather 'not' look forward too.   
  
"Come along, boy." He called to me and I obediently followed him to where ever his destination was.   
  
We walked thru the market place into the residential area. It was a while before he stopped. He lifted me up to sit on a low brick fence and grabbed my hands. He covered them with his own hands and I felt my hands grow warm. What was happening? I stared with wide eyes at our hands. They were glowing slightly then it disappeared and he let go of my hands. I stared in wonder at my wrists. They were not bruised anymore. It was healed.   
  
I look up at my new master and see that he is smiling down at me. "What is your name, boy?"  
  
"I don't have a name, master." I answer. It was true. The slave trader never gave the slaves names. Why did I need one? I was just a slave. "Slaves don't need names."  
  
"Oh? And who told you that?" came an amused reply.  
  
"The slave trader said we didn't deserve names." I answer quietly.  
  
"Hmmm… Well I want you to have one." I watch him think for a moment. He had rested his chin on his hand, looking at me closely and then he smiles and ruffles my hair. "I will call you Marik."  
  
"Marik?" I ask testing it out.  
  
"Yes. It is an honor to carry that name. For it is a variation of a gods' name." he grins at me now and I wonder who this god is. "The gods name is Malik, if you're wondering. He is a god in the country far west of here. Maybe you will go there one day, eh?"   
  
I shake my head. "Slave's do not travel, master."   
  
"What if I don't want you to be a slave anymore? Will you be my servant instead, Marik?" I feel my heart beat get faster. To not be a slave anymore, it was a dream came true! Sure he isn't teasing me, is it? I stare at him and he smiles at me.   
  
"Yes, master!" I smile for the first time at him.  
  
"Great! Let's go home, Marik." He starts walking and I hop off the fence and run after him, walking along side him.  
  
"What's your name, master?" I ask him and he looks down at me. What? Did I say something wrong?   
  
"You can call me 'master' if you want." He says mysteriously. I sigh. Maybe he will let me know his name later. I can only hope.  
  
We reach his home and I gasp at its size. It was huge! I never have seen such a large house before! I stare in awe at the gardens that surround my new home. All this was his? I wonder if he has any other servants or slaves. Maybe I could finally make friends.  
  
I see my master walk into the house and I follow him quickly. I look around wide eyed at all the luxurious things around the house. Every single cloth in the house was silk. He had gold vases, statues; well almost everything was in gold! I could not believe my eyes. Was my new master really rich? I look up at him and he had an amused look on his face as he watched me.  
  
"Is something wrong, Marik?" he asks me and I shake my head no, not trusting my voice to speak for me.  
  
I hear him chuckle to himself as he wanders into the next room. I follow him, not really knowing if I should or not. How does a servant act? I had no clue. I watch him as he plops down on the rather large bed. He looks tired.  
  
"Can I get you anything, master?" I ask nervously.   
  
He looks over at me. "No, but you may look around the house if you wish. Just don't leave unless you tell me first. Got it?" I nod. "I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up in a couple of hours, Marik." He yawns and closes his eyes. I back out of the room and shut the door.  
  
What do I do now? I never had this much freedom before. I have no clue what to do. I wonder over to a window and look out. I push the window open and lean over the edge to look at the flowers below. I never have seen flowers like these before. Where do they come from? I reach out and grab a couple. I close the window back up and wonder into the kitchen place. I spot what I was looking for and grab a glass. Thank goodness there was an indoor well, since I couldn't go outside. I filled the glass halfway with water and put the flowers in it. I smile and walk back to where my master was sleeping and set it on the table next to his bed. I hope he won't be mad at me for doing this. I walk back out and sit down on the many cushions lying around. 'I wonder why he picked me out of all the slaves there?' That was my last thought as I fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
Malik POV  
  
I wake up and notice it had become dark outside. Dammit! Where is Marik? I get up and notice a vase of flowers that wasn't there before. I stare at it and realize that it is flowers I had put outside the window. Did Marik put this here? I smile at the kind gesture and walk into the next room, only to see the boy sleeping on the floor. 'What the hell? Couldn't he at least find a bed?' I shake my head and gather him in my arms. He stirs slightly but falls back into slumber.   
  
I place him upon my bed and cover him up. I watch the boy for a moment. Could he really be the one I have been looking for? I reach down and brush my finger tips along his soft face. He's so small. How could anyone want to mistreat him? I smile at the sleeping boy and walk out of the room, shutting the door.  
  
I had planned to meet up with my sister tonight. I hope the boy will be safe until I return. I exit the house and wait for her on one of the many benches I had. I lean back and gaze at the stars. How beautiful they were. I often find myself looking up at them. Why have I never noticed this beauty before? Why didn't I notice anything before?   
  
A familiar presence materializes next to me on the bench. "Good evening, brother." She says to me.  
  
"Hello sister. It's been a long time." I smile at her. She is as radiant as ever.  
  
"It has been a couple hundred years, plus or minus a few years. You are doing well, I hope?" she smiles a knowing smile at me. Damn her for being a seer.  
  
"You know how I have been. You see everything." I see her nod out of the corner of my eye and I sigh.  
  
"Is he the one I been looking for? The one you told me about?"   
  
"Yes." was all the answer I was going to get. I nod to myself half relieved, half sad. I knew what fate lie for him. I knew what was going to happen. I didn't know if he would accept me or deny me.   
  
"What did you name him?" my sister asks me.   
  
I smirk at her. "Marik."   
  
She smiles in return. "That is a good name for him. He will become strong and he will…" Isis trails off.  
  
"Isis?" I ask concernedly.  
  
"I'm sorry little brother, I have to go back now." She leans over and kisses me on the cheek. I sigh and give her a hug.   
  
"Don't wait to long again to visit your banished brother." I grin at her and she has a sad look in her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" I ask.  
  
"It's nothing you have to worry about right now, Malik. Please take care of Marik. He will be your strength someday." And she vanishes.  
  
I frown at what my sister just said. 'The boy will be my strength? Heh. How ironic. He is a weak child right now. I suppose he will grow up someday. I look forward to that day.'  
  
I continue to watch the stars in the sky until the sun rises and so does Marik. I hear him wander around the house looking for me. I look behind me and knock on the window, waving to him. He rushes out of the room and out to greet me.  
  
"Good morning, master." He says to me slightly out of breath. I pat the bench.  
  
"Sit." He sits next to me and we watch the sun rise together.  
  
"It's so beautiful." I hear him whisper. I don't think he intended for me to reply, so I don't. I stare at the boy as he watches the sun rise. The sun highlights the boy's golden hair and his dark purple eyes seem to come alive. Yes. I was glad I came now. I have found him. The one meant for the Great War in the future. How can I tell him his fate? Should I even try? No, not now, when he is older perhaps. I ruffle his golden hair and he turns to look at me with his innocent eyes. I almost feel guilty at that moment. I am going to crush this boy's innocence. I just know it. Will he hate me then? Only time will tell.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Marik POV  
  
Days go by and I find myself doing all the chores around the house. There isn't that much to do, but I am the only servant of my master. I wonder why that is? He is rich enough to have more, but he doesn't want any more. I asked him why once and he replied that he didn't need anyone else but me. I didn't understand what he said. So I kept those words in my head until the day I would understand.   
  
~+~  
  
I have been serving my master for years now. I grow older and taller, but not strong enough yet. I want to protect my master if the time ever comes. I have feelings for him. I know I shouldn't, but I can not help it. My master is very kind to me, but he never shows his emotions. I don't know why he keeps himself shut off from the world. When we go out, it is just to buy food for the week and then we come back.  
  
We spend our days in the house. He is either teaching me something or we are playing games he had. Those were the most wonderful days of my life.   
  
~+~  
  
As I got older now, he teaches me to fight. I don't know why, but I am grateful for it. I have to learn how to fight if I want to protect my master. I am twelve now and almost as tall as my master. He doesn't seem to mind though. I notice that master still looks the same after all these years. He never celebrates is own birthday. I don't know why either. He never talks about himself. Even if he does, it is what I already know, and that is way too little. I want to know more about my master. I want him to confide in me. I want him to need me as I need him. But he never does.  
  
~+~  
  
I am seventeen now and taller then my master. I feel odd standing taller then him, but he is still my master, so I kneel to him most of the time. My feelings for him have grown over the years. I do not think I couldn't bear to live without him anymore. I have grown attached to my master. I stare at him when he isn't looking. I steal glances at him when we are mock fighting. If it is possible, I believe my master has grown even more beautiful then when I first saw him back in the market place. I love him. It is that easy. But I can't tell my master that. He doesn't feel the same towards me.  
  
Days go by and my master approaches me. "Marik." I turn to look at my master.  
  
"Yes, master?"   
  
"I am leaving now, I release you from being a servant." I stare shocked at my master. He was leaving?! Why can't I go with him??  
  
"You are leaving? When will you be back?" I ask him.  
  
"I'm not." He says quietly looking at me.   
  
'What? He is abandoning me?' I stare at him in disbelief at first, and then my anger came.  
  
"You are leaving me here?" I glare at him.  
  
"Yes."   
  
"How can you be so calm?! Did you not buy me long ago?? I belong to you!"   
  
"That is why I am freeing you. You don't belong to me anymore, Marik."  
  
I stand up and walk over to him, my anger fully bloomed. "You can't do that! I won't let you!" I scream at him. I tower over my master, glaring at him. I noticed that he is just staring at me with sad eyes. "I won't let you." I say softly and I reach out to touch his face with my hand. My master doesn't move away. He is soft, just like I thought he would be. I bring my other hand up so they are resting on both his cheeks now. "Master, I love you." I see flashes of shock, guilt, then anger flow thru his eyes. He breaks contact with me and pushes me away.  
  
"How dare you say that to me!" he yells at me.  
  
I don't understand. I look at him confused. What did I do wrong?   
  
"You can not love me, fool!" he hisses out.  
  
"Why not?" I ask back getting angry again.   
  
"You can not love me!" he repeats.  
  
"Tell me why I can't!" I scream.  
  
"You can not love me because I am a god! That is why! Mortals can not be with gods!" he glares at me and I finally understood everything.   
  
"You can not stop me from loving you! I have loved you since I first saw you." I reply softly   
  
"You don't even know me, Marik. Do not say you love me!"   
  
"Then tell me! I want to know!" I shout back but he just stares at me and shakes his head.  
  
"You do not want to know the real me." he says softly.  
  
I walk over to him. "You are you, master. I don't care about your past! I don't care if you're a god! I want you, just you." I bring him into my embrace and kiss him. I could feel him tense up but he doesn't stop me.  
  
We break apart and he looks at me. "I can not send you to the fate that awaits you." I see a small tear form in his eye. What fate? I brush away the tear and hold him close.  
  
"I just want to be with you, master. Please don't leave me." I whisper in his ear.   
  
"I love you, Marik. That is why I don't want you encounter your fate. I don't want to lose you again." I feel my master wrap his arms around my waist.   
  
"What do you mean, master? What fate awaits me?" I am curious now. What does my master know?  
  
"Malik." I hear him say. At first I thought he was saying my name wrong, but then I remembered he named me after the god. I look down at him. "My name is Malik. I named you after myself. Ironic, huh?" I hear him chuckle into my chest and I hold him.  
  
"Master?"   
  
"No more master. I freed you. Call me Malik." He told me. How can I call my master by his name now? I am used to calling him 'master.' Sometimes life is not fair.  
  
I pause. "Malik?" he looks up at me and smiles. "You wont leave me, right?" I ask almost desperately. I see him hesitate then he shakes his head.   
  
"I don't think I could leave you if I tried. You are the one I am destined to be with, Marik. Your fate is intertwined with mine." I stare down at the beautiful god in my arms. Who would think I could be so lucky after all this time? I finally have gotten what I wanted. I lean down and kiss the god passionately.   
  
"You know, by doing this you damn yourself to be with me forever." I hear him whisper to me. I look into his eyes for an answer which he gives to me. "What I mean is, you gain immortality by being my lover." He smiles at me. I stare at him in shock. I never expected that.  
  
"Then I can be with you forever?" I ask and he nods. I feel a grin appear on my lips. "Then I damn myself for eternity if it means I will remain by your side."   
  
"There are things you need to know if you accept this life." He asks almost sadly.  
  
"I accept it, Malik. You will not change my mind!"   
  
"If you're sure…" I give him a look and he smiles timidly. "Alright, I understand. You accept the life of immortality to stay by my side forever. Got it."  
  
"And the things I need to know?" I inquire.  
  
"I know our fate." He looks away covering his eyes.  
  
"What is our fate?" I didn't want to ask, but the way the god was acting, I wanted to know.  
  
He looks back up at me. "Our fate is to die saving the world. I give up my life so the others can live on. You follow me. You keep telling me that we will always be together." I see tears in his eyes and I wipe them away. I don't know what to say. It's not every day a god tells you that you will die saving the world. I just hold Malik close and wait for him to continue while I ponder about our 'fate'.   
  
"My past was messed up. I was born along with my brothers and sisters at the beginning of time. We, together, made the Elves and Humans and an assortment of other human-like creatures. We became their gods, but I didn't. I was a god who was forgotten, because I would spend months, even years, on the earth, exploring it. When I returned home, they didn't even notice I had been gone. I was angry at them. I wanted revenge. So I started a war among their people, a war against the Elves and Humans. It was all my fault. I joined the war and killed so many. I never got over my revenge and did many horrible things after that. Some I can't even remember, but my sister remembers them all. She reminds me of them every so often. The two chosen ones are destined to correct the mistake I had made and I am to sacrifice myself to appease my brothers and sisters. To correct all the wrong doings I had done. It is my fate, our fate." I am stunned at what I hear. Malik, this god in my arms, is the reason for all the suffering? All the pain?   
  
"You probably will never forgive me." I hear him say quietly.   
  
"How do you know that?" he looks up at me with a tear stained face, looking a little hopeful.   
  
"How could you? I don't even forgive myself."   
  
"Malik, my love, I will help you bear your pain, your suffering. Let me help you." I know what I am asking, but he shakes his head.  
  
"I do not want you to hurt like it hurts me."   
  
"I don't want to see you suffering through this alone! Please, love." I whisper to him and he puts his head on my chest. I feel my body grow warm and I hear the god chanting. It's all over in a moment and he looks up at me.  
  
"We are bound together now. You will feel all my pain, and I will feel yours. I sure hope you know what you just did, because I can't reverse it." I pull him closer to me.  
  
"I know now that you will never be alone again and neither will I." I kiss him soundly never letting him go.  
  
And the rest, they say, is history.  
  
~+~  
  
End.  
  
~+~  
  
MxM Side Story complete! how did you like it? please dont hurt me because what i am going to do to to Marik and Malik ^^;; it is very heroic if you think about it!! right??? please continue reading my story :)  
  
ja ne! 


	21. Chapter 020 Snow

Intertwined by Fate  
  
by duenna  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or anything to do with it. *sigh*  
  
Summery: AU ~ BxR ~ A runaway prince out in search for his birth mother runs into a gang of thieves. Bakura, the king of thieves, finds Ryou, the prince. What will happen now? ^^~  
  
this is a BakuraxRyou fic ^^ I just love those two!! =^.^=~~  
  
"speech"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
//memory//  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Bakura POV  
  
I walk down the path with my angel in silence. I have no idea what he is thinking about. All my thoughts are on what Malik had told me when Ryou had left the room. There is so much in the past that I don't know about. Malik had told me that there is going to be a war. He didn't want to worry the prince any more then he already was. I don't blame him. I didn't want Ryou to carry the burden of war upon his shoulders either. I glance over at him.  
  
It had been sunset when we left Malik's house. Ryou made me put on a jacket because it was freezing outside. The cold never bothered me before, but I did as my angel said. Who was I to argue with an angel? The moon is out now and it makes my angel shine. I don't know what has come over me. After everything that has happened, I feel like running away and taking Ryou with me. We could go to the far east, I heard it is never cold out there. I don't want to face the fate we are meant for.   
  
I stop walking and Ryou looks back at me with a questioning look. I gaze into his green eyes and I pull him into my arms.  
  
"Bakura? What are…?" I hear him say but I put a finger to his lips, silencing him.  
  
"Shh. Just let me hold you." I tell him and he sighs but lets me anyway.   
  
I can't help but think about what is going to happen. The road ahead of us is going to be hard and rough. I want to protect the angel in my arms from everything, but he will find out someday soon anyways.  
  
"Do you know what is to happen, love?" I ask him quietly and I feel him shake his head no. I sigh sorrowfully. "There is going to be a war and we're going to be in the middle of it. That is what fate awaits us. Did Marik tell you anything?" he shakes his head again.  
  
"Guide?" I call out and the person in question appears out of no where. Sometimes I wonder where he goes, but not right now. I had other questions for him.  
  
"I'm here!!" came a cheery voice. No wonder I don't like him. Too damn cheerful.  
  
I pull my angel over to sit down on the soft grass. I put an arm around him when I see him shiver slightly. He smiles thankfully at me.  
  
I look over at the guide. "Can you tell us about the war that is to come?" I ask carefully. I hope this idiot can tell us something.  
  
"Hmmm… Did Malik tell you about the war? Well, I guess it will be okay." He clears his throat. "Long ago, a war started between the humans and elves. Although the two warring parties didn't know it, but a god was involved in the starting of the war. He posed as allies and told them lies about the other side. He god did this for revenge. His brother's and sister's forgot all about him when he was down here on the earth. So he wanted to destroy what they had made together, all he did was start the war. He was banished to the earth, never to return to the realm of the gods. Many did die, of course, but a goddess intervened. It was one of the gods' older sisters. She appeared in the sky and asked them to stop this foolish war. Of course, they obeyed, but both sides never forgot their hate. Over the many years to come, there had been laws passed that humans and elves could not been seen together or even be together. They hated each other, so it seemed. But there were some who didn't care for the laws and broke them. Now the god who started all this sees his mistake and wishes to correct it. That is what this Great War is going to be. The war to end all the wars. The fallen god is going to be in the center of it and will sacrifice him self so that the humans and elves will see that they do not need to fight, that they are both children of the gods and goddesses." The guide stops for a moment. "It has been foreseen that there are two possible outcomes from this war. But I can not tell you. It will be the banished god's decision."   
  
I stare up at the stars and think about what I was just told. A god's mistake started all this? Could it be who I think it is? I look back at the guide.   
  
"Who is the god that started all this?"  
  
The guide looks at me almost sadly, as if he really didn't want to answer my question. "It was Malik."   
  
I curse under my breath. So it was Malik. That bastard. Why did he always have to be so selfish? I was so lost in my thoughts and I didn't notice that it started to snow.  
  
Ryou had gotten up and I leaned back with my hands on the ground watching him, still thinking about the war.   
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
Ryou POV  
  
It had started snowing while the guide was telling Bakura and me about the past. I was listening, but the snow fascinated me. Father never let me go out and play as a child. So it was all new to me.   
  
The snow started falling softly to the ground at first. Then it became like a storm, without the wind. It was beautiful. I got up and lifted my hand, trying to catch the snow flakes. I felt them fall upon my face and it was cold. I smile at the feeling.   
  
I stood there for a while, letting the snow fall all around me. It was so dazzling, it had me memorized. Never before have I seen so much snow fall at once.   
  
I hear Bakura finally stand up as well and he walks over behind me. I look around and notice that the guide had vanished again.   
  
"I have never seen so much snow before." I tell my lover quietly and I shiver at the sudden gust of wind that went by. Bakura wraps his arms around me and I lean into his embrace, feeling the warmth behind me.   
  
"Maybe we should get back. It is coming down a lot. Don't want to get buried out here, do we?" I smile and shake my head.  
  
"No. As beautiful as it is deadly, just like you?" I grin at my lover.  
  
"Only when I have to be." He replies back as we start walking to Malik's house.  
  
I shake off the excess snow from my hair and coat and I walk in the house cautiously. I notice there is a fire in the fireplace and I rush over welcoming the heat.   
  
"Did you have fun?" I hear Bakura say. I look behind me to see Malik and Marik sitting on the couch in each other's arms. I smile at them.   
  
"Where did you two run off to?" Malik says ignoring Bakura's question.   
  
"We went to have a talk with our guide while you two were busy." My white haired demon replies grinning.   
  
"Yeah, well, what did your guide tell you anyways?" Marik said with redden cheeks.   
  
I move away from the fire to a vacant couch and pull the blanket that was hanging on the back of it, around me. Now that it was dark outside, it was colder.   
  
"He told us a very idiotic god started a war long ago and now has to correct his mistake." The thief says very sarcastically glaring at Malik, who by the way is blushing.  
  
"I was young back then. I didn't know what would happen. I know it was wrong now. I want to rectify my mistake, okay?" Malik says annoyed.  
  
"But you're going to die, Malik! How can you want to die just to correct a mistake? I never thought you were that stupid!" Bakura shouts standing up, pacing the room. "You have two choices, don't you? Why are you choosing to die??"  
  
Malik looks up at Bakura. "Two choices?"  
  
"That is what the guide said." I reply for my love and Malik looks over at me with a confused look.  
  
"I thought I only had one! Isis told me I would die to bring peace!" Malik was angry now. "Do my brothers and sisters want me to die that badly?!"   
  
I stare at Malik. 'He didn't know?'   
  
"Doesn't your sister always see two out comes?" I ask curiously. And Malik stares at the fire, actually more like glaring.  
  
"Yes." he hisses out as if he just realized what I said. "Isis! Get down here! I know you can hear me!"  
  
My eyes widen as I see a sparkle behind the couch and Isis appears. 'So she is a goddess.'  
  
"Malik…" she starts but her brother interrupts her.  
  
"Why did you say I will die? Why did you not tell me I had a choice! Do they all want me dead, sister?" Malik asks her without looking at her. I see Marik pull his god closer to him for comfort.  
  
"No, little brother. I do not think they want you to die at all. We will miss you deeply."  
  
"Stop lieing, Isis! I know they probably forgot about me again!"   
  
Isis comes around to face her brother. Her eyes are sad and full of pain. "No, they have not forgotten about you. They ask about you every day. Especially Rath. He wanted to follow you down here, but the others forbidden anyone coming down to the earth. I am breaking many rules when I visit you, little brother." Isis smiles sorrowfully.   
  
Malik remained quiet staring at his sister.  
  
I glanced over at Bakura to see what he was doing. He was looking out the window at the falling snow. In the silence, the fire crackled. I heard the wind blow thru the cracks in the door. I notice the sad features upon my demon's face. I felt my heart ache. I knew he and Malik were close. Although I doubt Bakura would admit he cared for the fallen god. The king of thieves never needed his emotions before, but his barriers came down when he met me. Am I the cause of his pain? I look away from my lover and stare at the flickering fire.   
  
~+~  
  
Chapter 20!:D  
  
Wizzu: yay! i'm glad you love my side story!! ^^ i wrote that in an hour! hehe   
  
SepirothsGoddess: Surprise! Malik now has two choices! but what is the other one??? find out in later chapters!! ^^~  
  
Black Breeze: thanks for reviewing! glad your enjoying the story !! ^^~  
  
Bunny Meatball/Odango Usagi: hehe! i'm sure everyone was surprise, ne? ^^ thanks for reading!! ^^  
  
ja ne~~ 


	22. Chapter 021 Scared

Intertwined by Fate  
  
by duenna  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or anything to do with it. *sigh*  
  
Summery: AU ~ BxR ~ A runaway prince out in search for his birth mother runs into a gang of thieves. Bakura, the king of thieves, finds Ryou, the prince. What will happen now? ^^~  
  
this is a BakuraxRyou fic ^^ I just love those two!! =^.^=~~  
  
"speech"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
//memory//  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Bakura POV  
  
I stare out the window at the falling snow as the two immortals verbally fight each other. I basically grew up with them, so I thought I knew them well. Malik was just a boy when I first met him. He was barely younger then I was. I guess gods can change their appearance. I notice now that Isis has never changed. I wonder why?  
  
I sigh softly to myself as it grew quiet behind me. I didn't dare look. I would probably end up yelling as well. I wonder how my angel is doing? I resist the urge to look.   
  
"Malik, you do have two choices. Do you wish to know them?" I hear Isis say quietly and the fire crackles in the silence.  
  
I finally turn around and lean my back against the wall. I look at Malik wondering if he will answer. I want to know the other choice as well! What if it is a chance to live? I glance over at Ryou and see that he is staring intently at the fire. I frown at the silent boy. He usually says what is on his mind no matter his audience.   
  
As the silence lingers on, I walk slowly over to the silver haired prince curled up on the couch. I see Marik notice me, but Isis and Malik are in their own world. I reach the couch and sit next to the boy. He is startled at my presence but he recovers and smiles over at me. I reply with a grin and I pull him over to me. He lays his head on my chest and I rest my chin on his head looking back over at the other immortals.   
  
"Malik? Do you want to know?" Isis asks again.  
  
Malik looks up at his sister and he nods slowly at her question.  
  
"Your first choice was to sacrifice yourself to correct your mistake." Isis says and Malik nods again. "Your second choice is to give up your godhood. You will be come mortal. This will also not end the war. Your mistake is too high."   
  
"What of Marik? If I choose the second one, will he become mortal as well?" Malik asks quietly.  
  
I notice Isis lower her eyes. "Yes he will become mortal as well, for he is bound to you always. But there is a price to it."  
  
"What price?" Marik asks.  
  
"You will die sooner then Malik will. Since you started out mortal." Isis replied sadly.  
  
Malik looks over at his lover. I don't know what passes between them, but it had to be something. I frown wondering what they are thinking. What choice will they choose??  
  
"Brother, you do not have to choose at this moment. But the time will come when you have to choose. Please choose wisely and know that I will love you no matter what you choose." Isis says with a tear falling down her cheek.  
  
I hear Ryou sniff and I look down at him. He was crying. Why? It wasn't his fate they were talking about.   
  
"Angel?" I ask quietly to the boy in my arms. He shakes his head and doesn't look up. I frown slightly. He never refused to look at me before. What is wrong with him? I put my hand to his chin and try to make him look up at me, but he stops me with his own hands.   
  
"What's wrong, Ryou?"  
  
He was quiet for a few moments. "I'm afraid, Bakura. I don't know if I can do this anymore. At first I thought it was like a game, but now people are dieing and my friends have to make choices to die. I can't take it anymore." I am shocked at hearing this. Ryou is supposed to be strong right? He is a prince of the kingdom, but right now he is being very weak. It just makes me want to protect him more. Protect him from all the pain he is going to encounter.  
  
"I understand, love. But we have to do this. If we don't then a lot more people will die and it will be our fault." I say trying to reason with him. He shakes his head and his hands start to shake. I pull him into my lap and fully into my embrace. He seems so small and fragile. "I will always be there for you, Ryou. You will never be alone." I whisper into his ear hoping he will calm down.  
  
I have completely ignored the others in the room as I concentrated on my lover. I didn't even notice that they were now watching us wondering what was happening. Not that I cared that they were watching us. I was worried about the delicate angel in my arms.  
  
"Bakura?" I hear Malik call out to me worriedly. I look up at all three of them staring.  
  
"What?" I growl annoyed.  
  
"Is everything alright?" he gestured to the boy in my arms.  
  
"Does it look like everything is alright?!" I nearly yell at the god who flinches at the tone in my voice.  
  
"You didn't have to yell, thief." Marik growls at me and I glare at him.  
  
"Sorry." I mutter an apology.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Isis asks walking over and sits next to me. I glare at her as she tries to move Ryou from me.  
  
"He's scared, okay?" I feel my angel tighten his grip around me and I glare at the others. "I think we wish to be alone right now." I stand up from the couch with Ryou in my arms. I head to the stairs when Malik calls out to me.  
  
"You can borrow one of the rooms to the right of the hall. They aren't being used."  
  
"Thanks." I say silently, not really caring if he heard me or not.   
  
I take the last room and shut the door with my foot. I lay Ryou down on the bed and he immediately moves to the far side of it with his back to me. I frown and wonder if he wants to be alone.  
  
"Do you want me to leave?" I ask quietly to the boy.  
  
He rolls over onto his back and looks at me. I sigh in relief when he shakes his head no. I plop myself down on the bed next to him and close my eyes. I didn't notice I was tired. I feel movement to my right and I open my eyes to see what the angel was doing. He had curled up shaking. I sigh.  
  
"Are you cold?" I ask him and he nods. "Come here." I pull him close to me and pull the blanket around us. "Warm?"  
  
"Yes." he told me.   
  
"Good. Now tell me what is bother you." I really wanted to know why Ryou was acting like this. Sure he was afraid, but I was here with him right? He shouldn't be afraid as long as I am with him.  
  
"I don't want you to leave me." he answers quietly.  
  
I stare at him. Why did he think I would leave him? Did he not know how much I need him now? Did he not know how much I love him?  
  
"Why do you think I would leave?"  
  
"What if our fate is the same as Malik's? I couldn't bare to lose you!" tears fill his emerald eyes. Ah. So that is what this is about. "I thought I lost you once. I don't want to go through that again, Kura." He says between his sobs. I pet his hair and kissed his head.  
  
"You will never lose me, Ryou. I am yours forever." I wipe away his tears and I smile at him.   
  
"Promise?"   
  
"Yes." I kiss my angel to seal my promise to him.  
  
Ryou laid his head down upon my chest and closed his eyes. He put his arm around me so I couldn't leave. I smile down at him. I stroked his hair until he fell asleep. I watched him sleep and I thought about the time before I met him.   
  
I was reckless and didn't have a care in the world. I had my little band of thieves and I was their king. I had taken over when I killed the former leader, or actually after I ran away for a couple of years and met Malik and Isis. Then I came back to take charge. No one complained. They were unorganized and running free. I made laws and they obeyed.   
  
We didn't follow the laws of the kingdom. We had our own 'kingdom' in the village I had for them. Everyone who lived their either were part of my group or they didn't want to follow the king. I had defended the village with the rest of the thieves. I became their king when Malik voted for it. I was surprised but accepted. I was a born leader. Maybe that is what the former thief leader thought? I had no clue. He was dead and never coming back to life.   
  
I brushed the hair out of Ryou's face and lightly petted his cheek. Here lies the one who saved me. Possibly saved my soul. The rest of the band of thieves wanted to attack other village's small enough not to be noticed and we were on our way back from our looting run when the silver haired prince showed up. I knew Kimin wanted to kill him. But when I saw him, I knew right then that he should come with me.   
  
I thought I would be 'the king of thieves' the rest of my life. Little did I know that fate had other plans? I knew right away he was half elven, for he had silver hair. His startling emerald eyes captivated me. Never before had I felt something for someone I just met. I felt like I knew him. It felt right to be with him. I never thought it was wrong, even being the same sex as I was. Our fate was predestined. Our lives are intertwined. I just knew he was going to be mine.   
  
I smile at that thought. He certainly became mine. I continue to stare at the angelic prince sleeping when I hear a knock at the door. I look up as Malik peeks into the room.  
  
"Is everything okay?" he asks nervously.  
  
"Yeah, it's nothing for you to worry about." I look back down at the boy. "It doesn't concern you. You have your own problems to work out, eh?"   
  
"I suppose I do…" Malik trails off. "Well, good night." He says and shuts the door without letting me reply.  
  
"Good night." I answer to myself anyway.  
  
~+~  
  
chapter 21!! ^^~  
  
SepirothsGoddess: hehe! i hope this doesnt made ya mad! ^^;; the two choices are not good either way i suppose! but the story is not over yet! who knows what will happen next? :)  
  
ja ne~ 


	23. Chapter 022 Love

Intertwined by Fate  
  
by duenna  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or anything to do with it. *sigh*  
  
Summery: AU ~ BxR ~ A runaway prince out in search for his birth mother runs into a gang of thieves. Bakura, the king of thieves, finds Ryou, the prince. What will happen now? ^^~  
  
this is a BakuraxRyou fic ^^ I just love those two!! =^.^=~~  
  
"speech"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
//memory//  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Ryou POV  
  
I was lost in my own deeply troubled thoughts. What is going to happen to Malik and Marik? I didn't want them to die! How can the gods be so cruel? He was one of their own! Even if he did cause havoc among the humans and elves, it doesn't make it right for them to want his death! Malik had feelings just like everyone else.  
  
I dreamed that everyone had died and I was left all alone. Even after Bakura said he would never leave me. I felt empty. My heart was broken and it would never be fixed.   
  
I wake up suddenly breathing hard as if I had been running. I sit up and look around the small room I was in. I feel movement next to me and I look over and notice Bakura was still sleeping but he had turned onto his side, his arm reaching out as if to take hold of something.   
  
I carefully maneuver out of the bed and walk to the door, opening it. I look back at my lover once before I shut the door behind me. I quietly walk down the hall to the stairs and go down. I notice the fire is still going and I step into the kitchen looking for a glass. I find one and fill it with water. I drain the glass dry and set it on the table.   
  
The fire crackles and I walk over to it. I sit next to the fire and let it warm me up. I glance out the window and notice it is still snowing outside. I sigh as I stare into the fire.   
  
What should I do? I don't know how to live through this anymore. Maybe mother could help me. I wonder if mother even knows anything. Is this the destiny mother always talked about? A great war I have to be in? I never wanted to kill anyone and I never wanted anyone to die. But a whole village burned down because of me. Maybe I should have stayed in my cage. But then I would have never met the king of thieves, right? I don't know anymore.  
  
I feel as if my heart is in two. Half of it is with my love and the other half is with the kingdom. I am after all a prince, even if my father doesn't acknowledge me anymore.  
  
I shiver as I feel a cold breeze blow across me. I frown. Where did that come from? I look around the room and notice the door was cracked open. Eh? Why was the door opened?   
  
Standing up, I walk over to the door and peer out. I notice footprints in the snow leading down the road. I hesitate a moment, and look back up the stairs. 'Bakura would kill me if he knew I went out without telling him. Well, not kill, but be very anger at me.' I wanted to know who was out there though. So I grab my coat and put it on. I shut the door behind me and follow the footprints.  
  
The snow storm was fierce almost blowing me over, but I fight it and keep going. It was amazing the footprints were not disappearing. I wonder about that.   
  
I followed them to a small barn. I open the barn door and walk in. it slams behind me from the wind and I jump. My heart is racing. I had no idea what was waiting for me in the darkness.   
  
"Hello?" I call out nervously. I hear some hay rustle to the right of me. "Is anyone there?" I ask a little louder. I walk forward a bit, feeling brave, although my head is screaming to run back to the house where it was safe.  
  
I hear a noise behind me and I pause. Was it my imagination? A hand covers my mouth and I try to yell out, but it is muffled. Another hand has something sharp against my neck. I knew I should have stayed with Bakura! I silently damn my self. I wasn't strong enough to break my capture's hold.  
  
"Be still weakling." Growled a voice in my ear. I stop struggling, but my heart is still racing. 'Bakura!' I scream in my head hoping somehow he would hear me.  
  
"It's no use calling for help. No one will hear you." The voice says to me. I start to feel defeated, but then I remember that Bakura had told me he would always be with me. He would never lie to me.   
  
I step on my capture's foot and he loosens his grip slightly and I slip out of it. Turning I kick him in his stomach and he bends over, coughing. I run around him for the door, but he takes hold of my foot and I trip. Dammit! I was almost free!  
  
"Don't run away, you fool! I came to warn you!"   
  
I pause in my struggle and turn to look at the stranger.   
  
"You have to stay away from the fallen god! He means you harm!"  
  
"What are you talking about?! Malik is my friend!" I kick his arm away with my foot and I crawl away to the door.  
  
"Wait! Hear me out! The fallen god will bring you to death! He will sacrifice the chosen ones to save him self! He is a selfish god! Please listen to what I say!" the stranger pleads with me but I can not believe him!   
  
"No! Go away!" I yell at him and to my surprise he does. In a flash of light, he is gone. 'Was he a god as well??' I stare at the spot where the so called 'god' was. How long I sit there I don't know. I don't move until I shiver violently.   
  
I stand up and stumble out the barn, not bothering to close the door again. I rush back to the house, only to lose my way. The snow is falling hard and the wind is howling. It blows me over and I stumble forward to my knees. My hands catch my fall but I can't stand back up. I am so cold. I am breathing heavily and my eyes are getting blurry.   
  
My hands give out and I fall down into the snow covered ground. The snow blows all around me and I feel so cold. My eyes flutter shut and I black out into the darkness.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Bakura POV  
  
I wake up and immediately notice Ryou is not at my side. I sit up and look around the room quickly seeing the boy is not in here. I throw the blankets off me and get up. I walk out of the room looking down both sides of the hall, hearing nothing from where Malik and Marik were staying. I headed down the stairs and looked in the room with the fire. He was not there either. I looked in the kitchen. 'Where the hell is that boy?' I glare at the fire as I return to it. I glance at the door. 'He wouldn't go out, would he??' I start to turn back to look at the fire but I do a double take at the door. Ryou's jacket was missing. 'Did he really go out?!'  
  
I curse out loud. "Dammit! Didn't know it is dangerous out there?!"   
  
I grab my own coat and open the door. I walk down the path through the blinding snow.   
  
"Ryou!" I shout out, hoping he would hear me. "Are you out here?"  
  
'Stupid kid! Where is he?' I glare at the falling snow, wishing it away. I continue on hoping that I was going the right way. I had no idea where I was going, but I had a feeling I was going the right way. I don't know how I knew it but I just did.   
  
I came upon a barn. I went into it and looked around. "Ryou?" I called out and no answer came. I mutter to myself. "Where are you?" I walk back out of the barn and start walking back.  
  
I stumbled on something on the ground. I curse and I was about to kick what ever it was, but I spotted brown in the snow. I quickly rushed over and brushed off the snow.   
  
"Ryou!!" I called out and pulled the boy out of the snow. He was so cold. I lifted him in my arms and practically ran back to the house. Thankfully I didn't lock the door. I kicked it open with my foot and it slammed opened.  
  
I placed my frozen angel by the fire and went up stairs to grab more blankets. I guess I made a lot of noise because Malik and Marik emerged from their room.  
  
"Why are you making so much noise so early in the morning, Bakura?" Malik said to me sleepily.  
  
I ignore them as I start to strip the wet clothes from the boy and wrap him in the warm blankets.   
  
Malik comes over. "What are you doing?"  
  
"The stupid idiot went out! He got caught in the snow storm and I found him frozen in the snow! Foolish prince!" I scream out my anger and Malik quickly goes to make some warm drink. And Marik gets more blankets. I hold my angel close, keeping him warm.  
  
I brush his wet hair out of his cold face and I rub his cheeks to help him keep warm. "Don't' leave me, angel. Please. I can not live without you." I whisper to him.  
  
I stay like that with him for what seems like hours. And it really has. The sun comes out and the snow storm calms down. I hate the snow. I blame it for everything that happened. Stupid snow!   
  
My angel was dry and warm now. Why isn't he waking up? I bury my face into his silver hair. I had stayed by the fire all morning with him. Malik and Marik were sitting on the couch trying not to fall asleep, but I knew they already had.  
  
I felt the boy start to stir. "Ryou?" I ask him. I watch his face and his eyes flutter open. I am greeted with emerald eyes.   
  
"Bakura?" he says softly with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Are you okay??" I ask him and he nods. I kiss him and hug him tightly. "I'm glad you are safe. What made you think you could stand a storm like that??"   
  
"I'm sorry, 'Kura." The boy replies tiredly. "I don't know why I did it."   
  
I sigh in defeat. I was just glad that he wasn't hurt or worse. "Please don't do that again."  
  
"I wont, I promise." He says with a small smile. I let him fall back asleep in my arms. I pull him close to me. I didn't want to admit that he really scared me. I was scared that I had lost him. I could not bear to be without him. He is apart of me now. He is my life.  
  
We stayed like that until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Malik looking at me.  
  
"Maybe you should take him back upstairs. He should probably rest in a bed."   
  
I nodded my answer and I stood up with the sleeping boy in my arms. It was about mid day now and Ryou was still sleeping soundly. I went up the stairs and opened the door to our room. As I set him down, he wok up. I didn't think he would wake up this soon. I smiled down at him.  
  
"How are you feeling?" I ask him and I kneel down beside the bed, brushing away the locks of hair that fell into his face.  
  
"I'm fine." He says and sits up. The blanket falls from around him and I can't help but stare at his ivory skin. I swallow the breath I was holding and sit down on the ground against the wall. My heart is pounding. 'I should leave before I do something I regret!' I tell myself as I stand up and head fort he door.  
  
"Kura?"   
  
I hesitate as I place my hand on the door knob. I can't do this! Why must I suffer so? I hear the boy's movement behind me. I dare not turn around. I fell him wraps his arms around me.   
  
"Don't leave me alone." I hear my angel say quietly into my back.   
  
"I love you, Bakura." He tells me softly. I hear my heart pounding in my ears. Was this love? I knew I lusted after the boy and I did love him but was this true love? I gazed into eyes of the angel in my arms and I decided it was.  
  
"I love you too, Ryou." I reply, feeling him wrap his arms around me.   
  
He looks up at me and smiles. "You stole my heart, thief."  
  
I snort at that. "You're the thief, prince. You stole mine the moment I saw you." He blushed cutely and I kissed him again.  
  
I turned around and fell back on the bed, pulling the boy with me. He lay upon my body, resting his head on my chest. It felt right as if we were made for each other. I played with his hair, wrapping it around my finger. He didn't seem to mind.  
  
"You should get some sleep, love." I tell him softly and he nods. I could tell he was already falling asleep. I smile down at my angel and kiss the top of his head.  
  
"Good night." I say to him, but he is already fast asleep on me. I didn't want to move him. I liked it where he was. He was warm. I wrapped a blanket around us and I closed my own eyes. I was exhausted from our loving activities. Who knew the boy had so much energy? I chuckle at my thought and sighed happily. I have never been this happy in my life. I felt myself drift off into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~+~  
  
Chapter 22!! ^^  
  
Subaru-S: wow! thanks for the many reviews for the chapters! ^^ you will find out later who all the people in the prophecy are! :P hehe i dont like to spoil my stories that much! but i might add another side story when i introduce more characters! i think! i havent thought that far ahead yet! so i hope you keep enjoying the story! ^^~  
  
ja ne! 


	24. Chapter 023 Thieves

Intertwined by Fate  
  
by duenna  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or anything to do with it. *sigh*  
  
Summery: AU ~ BxR ~ A runaway prince out in search for his birth mother runs into a gang of thieves. Bakura, the king of thieves, finds Ryou, the prince. What will happen now? ^^~  
  
this is a BakuraxRyou fic ^^ I just love those two!! =^.^=~~  
  
"speech"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
//memory//  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Ryou POV  
  
I hear someone calling out my name, but I don't want to wake up yet. It is very warm where I was and it was freezing cold outside. I just pulled the blanket tighter around me, ignoring the voice.   
  
A hand shakes me, I swat it away. I hear a chuckle from somewhere and I pull the blanket even tighter around me. I didn't want to get up!  
  
"Ryou! Wake up!" some kept calling out to me. I ignored it. It was too early to get up. I heard the person sigh and they yanked the warm blanket off of me.  
  
I groaned at the sudden coldness against my skin and shiver. I curled up, trying to get warmer.  
  
"Ryou!" the person yelled at me, shaking me again.   
  
I opened my sleepy eyes to see who dared to wake me at this ungodly hour. I blinked. It was Bakura, who was now grinning at me.  
  
"About time!"   
  
I look out the window and notice it is still dark.  
  
"Why are you up so early? And why did you have to wake me up?" I ask curiously.  
  
"We are going to head out soon. Malik and Marik are coming with us and the snow stopped. It is better to go now before we are snowed in." I nod in agreement, it sounded like a good plan I suppose.  
  
"Also, Malik told me the nearest town to here is about a day's ride from here. We are going now. So get up already!"   
  
I sit up and stretch my arm, yawning in the process. Bakura throws some warm clothes over at me and I put them on. The grey shirt was wool and very warm and soft against my skin. The pants were black and they were like the ones I had earlier, only they were heavier and warmer. Wool lined boots awaited me on the floor by the bed. I quickly put my freezing feet in them and laced them up. Bakura had waited for me by the door. I smile at him when I finished dressing and stood up.  
  
"Come on, there is warm soup for breakfast." He held out his hand to me and I gladly accept it.  
  
I saw him hesitate a moment. "Do you regret it? … About last night… ?"   
  
I blinked and felt my face grow warm as I shook my head. "No, I don't regret it." I step forward towards him and reach up to kiss him. I feel his surprise but it is only for a second.   
  
I hear someone clear their throat behind us and I pull away and look around my lovers' shoulder and see a very amused Malik.  
  
"I came to see if you were awake yet, but I see Bakura already did." He wouldn't stop grinning.  
  
I heard Bakura growl at him. "We were just about to come down. You didn't have to check up on us."  
  
"I was worried about Ryou. You both did have quite a night." I blushed at the gods words and hide my burning face into my lovers' arms. I stole a look up at him and I was surprised he was somewhat flushed. His cheeks were tainted pink. I lower my head to cover up the smile that had formed on my lips.  
  
"Hey! Your breakfast is getting cold, you know!" I heard Marik call out from downstairs.  
  
I realize I am famished, so I pull the thief along with me, who is still glaring at Malik.  
  
I reach the kitchen where Marik hands me a bowl of warm soup. It smells really good. I taste it and it was just as good as it smelled!   
  
We ate quickly and were on our way afterwards. We still had quite a ways to go before we reached Mother's home town. I just hope the show didn't slow us down much.  
  
I went outside and I suddenly remember the stranger in the barn. Bakura had walked out behind me and he crashed into me when I stopped. I turned around and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Something happened last night! When I went out in the snow! I remember going into the barn and someone was in there. He told me to stay away from Malik. Something about us… that we will die if we stayed with him! I didn't believe him so I told him to go away and he vanished! I thought he might have been a god as well, but I don't know." I said in a rush and the thief stares at me.  
  
'He probably thinks I am making it up!' I turn away from him and whistle for Shion. She appears, trotting in the snow.  
  
"What did he look like?" I spin around at the voice, it was Malik. He was frowning at me.  
  
"I don't know! It was dark!" he nods and walks past us.  
  
I stare after him and I feel my lover take hold of my hand. "It's not your fault. The gods are angry at Malik for what he did a long time ago."  
  
"I know that, Bakura, but why can't the gods see how much they are making him suffer?"  
  
"I don't know. They are so blinded by their hate for him, they don't see anything else."  
  
"Why are the gods so stubborn?" I say softly, not really expecting an answer.  
  
I mount up on Shion and Bakura jumps up behind me. Marik comes out of the house and goes over to where Malik is waiting for him. he whistles and a pure black stallion appears. I stare in awe at the horse.   
  
"This is Kuroi. He is an Elven warhorse." Marik say affectionately as he mounts the stallion and Malik jumps up behind him.  
  
We start our journey to the east.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Bakura POV   
  
I watch the road ahead of us out of habit. I also look out for possible dangers. Being half elf had its advantages. I could see farther then humans and my hearing is a lot more sensitive. I'm pretty sure Ryou was the same way. Also we have agility.   
  
The boy sat quietly in front of me. I had my arms wrapped around him protectively. The two golden haired immortals rode a little ways ahead of us, leading the way, but they were also quiet.  
  
I sighed softly, and Ryou heard me. he leaned his head back on to my left shoulder and turned his head to face me. I rested my chin on his shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong?" he whispers to me.  
  
"I feel uneasy moving along this road." I tell him truthfully and the prince is silent for a moment.  
  
"It is the only road we know of going east."  
  
"I know. That is why it bothers me so much." I say a little annoyed and I hope he knows it isn't because of him. I turn to look at him and he gives me a small smile. he is trying to make me feel better. I stare into his green eyes and wonder how fate could ever send this angel to me.  
  
I am paying so much attention to Ryou at the moment, that I didn't hear Malik's warning until I hear a voice ahead of me.  
  
"Good day, travelers!" the stranger said loudly and I snap my head up and glare at the unwanted guest.  
  
I notice right away he is not along. Maybe six or seven more are with him and more in the forest around us.  
  
"We have nothing to give you, thief." Malik says from behind Marik. He was always the first one to speak up. When I was king of thieves, he was my second in command. He always did the talking for us, most of the time everyone thought Malik was the king of thieves. It was quite amusing to watch sometimes. Looks like old habits die hard.  
  
I sit quietly, watching the thieves, wondering if I could take them all out. It was ironic that I was being robbed by a thief who didn't know I was one as well. I felt Ryou tense up in my arms. I gave him a small squeeze to say it will be okay and slid down off the mare and walked over to the thief who spoke.  
  
I stared at him and he glared back at me.   
  
"Who is your leader?" I ask him casually.  
  
"I am the leader." He says and I hit him hard in the jaw. He falls backwards onto the snow covered ground. Some of his men come to help him, but he swats them away. I stand there with my arms crossed against my chest, waiting to see what he will do. I sense Malik come up behind me, ready to help me if any one attacks. It almost felt like old times, when I was revered as a king.  
  
"If you take a fall like that, you don't deserve to be a leader." I tell him as he gets up.  
  
"How dare you hit me!" He screams at me and I smirk at him. I hear a sound behind me and I turn to see another thief had Ryou with a dagger against his neck. I could see it punctured his skin and a small river of red blood fell down his throat. I could feel my anger rise and I slowly turned back to the lead, who was smirking at me now.  
  
"You shouldn't of done that." I tell him in a low tone, my eyes burning with my anger.  
  
"And you should have not hit me!"   
  
'Dammit! I was trying to teach him a lesson when I hit him, but it looks like it didn't sink in yet.' I glance back at Malik and he nods once.  
  
"You will let him go, fool. This is your only warning."   
  
"Or what?! Your going to kill me?" I hear the sarcastic tone in his voice.  
  
"Yes." I reply and walk towards him slowly, unsheathing my own dagger I had in my belt. The leader backs up a step.  
  
"Don't come any closer or I'll tell Ronn to kill the boy!"  
  
"You dare to threaten me, boy?!" I yell at him and I leap at him, catching him off guard. I hear Malik and Marik at my back ready to attack anyone stupid enough to come near them.  
  
"Do you wish to die, thief?" I ask him and he is not scared to death. I see the fear in his eyes and I grin at him. I bring the dagger down to his throat and I let his blood spill. Oh, I didn't kill him, just nicked him so he would bleed. I feel myself return to the old me. The evil side was once again coming out.  
  
"Please! I don't want to die!" I hear the thief under my hold gasp out. I frown down at him. What am I doing? What did I look like to him? I feel my anger slowly die away. I hesitate before I get up slowly from the ground, letting the thief go. 'What did Ryou think when he saw me just then?' I turned my head slowly to look at my angel. The guy holding him hostage hesitates a moment before letting Ryou go. He runs over to me and into my embrace. What got into me? I really wanted to kill that thief.   
  
I turn back to the leader. "You don't have what it takes to be a leader of thieves. You gave in to easily."  
  
"What do you know? You have now idea what it is like!" I hear Malik snicker at that comment and I let out a sigh. I really didn't want to explain it to an amateur like him.  
  
"Oh, I know more then you know." I reply almost sadly and Ryou looks up at me.  
  
"Bakura?" he asks softly. I glance down at him.  
  
"Don't worry, Ryou. It's nothing." I tell him and he nods, but I can tell he wishes to ask more.  
  
As I head back to the mare, I lift Ryou back up on her back. I swing up behind him, grabbing the reins.  
  
The thieves stare at us, with gaping mouths. Surely they misheard the boy.  
  
"I told you, we have nothing for you." I tell the leader as we ride by him.  
  
"Wait! Who are you?" I pull the mare to a halt and without looking back I answer him.  
  
"Why, I am the king of thieves." And I kick the mare into a canter and Marik does the same with his stallion.  
  
We leave the thieves staring at our backs with clouds of snow under the horses' hoofs.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Chapter 23!! sorry for the long update! i been sick since friday :( confined to my bed! but i did write more of the story on paper ^^ like 7 pages front and back! and i write really small ^^;; this only covers 2 and a half pages! heheh! so i might type more this morning or wait for tomorrow! dont know yet ^^ i am pretty tired, i dont wanna get sick again -_- that was no fun! ahwell. i hope you enjoyed this chapter!! ^^  
  
ja ne~~ 


	25. Chapter 024 Priest

Intertwined by Fate  
  
by duenna  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or anything to do with it. *sigh*  
  
Summery: AU ~ BxR ~ A runaway prince out in search for his birth mother runs into a gang of thieves. Bakura, the king of thieves, finds Ryou, the prince. What will happen now? ^^~  
  
this is a BakuraxRyou fic ^^ I just love those two!! =^.^=~~  
  
"speech"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
//memory//  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Ryou POV  
  
I was frightened when someone took hold on me when I dismounted Shion. I felt something sharp dig into my neck. I could feel the flow of my blood trailing down my throat. I wanted to call out to Bakura, but my voice wouldn't work.  
  
I saw him leap at the leader guy, and I knew he was going to kill him. I couldn't turn away. I was horrified at the sight. Will he really him like he said he would? But to my relief, Bakura slowly stood up and turned to look at me. I saw sadness in his eyes and regret at what he just done. What was wrong? I wanted to go to him. I wanted to comfort him.  
  
And my wish got answered as the thief let me go. I ran over to my lover and he wraps his arms around me as I did to him. I hear my voice call out his name and he looks down at me and tells me not to worry, but I can't help it. I worry for him. I worry someday he will snap like he just did and go back to his old self, not ever coming back.   
  
I know the war is coming, and he will be in the middle of it, but that is a ways off. I wanted Bakura to stay the way he is now until that time comes.  
  
I was lost in my gloomy thoughts; I didn't notice we were moving again. When did I get back on Shion? I glance around to see that there were no other people around, but the four of us. What happened to the thieves?  
  
The sun was high in the sky by now and it was glaring at the snow. I often wondered why the sun shines and yet the snow remains, as if warming up everything else but the snow.   
  
We ride in silence.  
  
I don't mind it this time. The silence feels comforting for some reason. I lean back further into Bakura's chest and I shiver at the cold wing that blew by.  
  
We still had half a day until we reached the town Malik knew of. Marik had rode on ahead a few yards.   
  
Who would have thought that I would be on my way to see my mother and in the arms of the one I love? It's been weeks almost since I first met him. Fate brought us together and fate will lead us to our destiny. I never thought any of this would happen when I ran away from home. Should I even call it home anymore? I am never going to live there again. I doubt father would ever let me set foot on the palace grounds again. But I suppose he doesn't have to know I was there. After all, I did promise Yami that I would come back and visit him.  
  
When I was younger, I used to sit out in the garden often and wonder why mother never came back to us. Was she afraid of father? Did she hate him for what he did? I have millions of questions I want to ask mother. I can't wait until we reach her city.  
  
Brother often told me I think too much. Maybe he is right. I like to think things through, sometimes I don't though.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Bakura's voice pulls me from my thoughts.  
  
"I was thinking about the past and about what will happen in the future."  
  
"Hmmm…" was all he said as he wrapped his arms tighter around me. I didn't mind. I felt warmer. He lays his chin on my shoulder again and I turn to face him. He grins at me as he brings his hand up to pull my face closer to his and he captures my lips in a kiss.  
  
We pull apart, our breath warming up the cold air around us making small puffs of cloud-like fog. He smiles at me and sets his chin back down on my shoulder and I lean my head against his. For the moment, everything was just perfect.  
  
The four of us rode in silence, lost in our own thoughts again. It was getting colder now that the sun was setting. I was ready to stop because I have never ridden a horse for this long before.   
  
We reached the down just after sun down and we started to search for a place to stay for the night.  
  
Marik was the first one to spot the inn. We stopped in front of it and dismounted. I winced at my feet hit the ground. Bakura stripped the mare of our things and set her lose. Marik did the same to his stallion. Both horses rushed off to find a place to sleep. I learned long ago that Elven horses didn't like to stay confined in a barn.  
  
Malik had already gone in to pay for our rooms.  
  
I shouldered a pack and left the rest to Bakura. I grinned as I heard him sigh in defeat and he picked up the rest of our things.   
  
We walked in the warm inn and spotted Malik by the stairs. He waved us over and gave us or room keys. I was tired. It surprised me a bit, since all I did was ride Shion all day. But I was still very sleepy and wanted to go to bed. I swayed on my feet and I felt Bakura steady me. I smile my thanks to him.  
  
"I think Ryou needs some rest." I hear my lover say and I nod in agreement.   
  
"Yeah, I do too." Marik yawns as he finishes speaking.   
  
"I got two rooms next to each other. Here's your key's Bakura. Good night!" and the god drags his sleepy companion up the stairs to their room. And Bakura does the same to me.  
  
As we reached the top step of the stairs, we stopped and stared. There was a semi-clothed boy banging on a door.  
  
"Let me in you damn priest!" the blonde yelled.  
  
My eyes widen at him. 'Who would ever damn a priest?'   
  
"Damn priest! If you don't let me in, I'll…"  
  
"You'll do what, pup?" came an amused voice on the other side of the door.  
  
"I'll…I'll tear down the door!" the boy out in the hall shouted lamely back.  
  
I heard Malik laugh behind me and I turn to give him a look to shut up. But he just grins back at me.  
  
"Great! Just great! Now there are people out here, Seto! Let me in!" the door opens and a brown haired priest leaned against the door frame staring with his icy blue eyes at us, as if to dare us to do something.  
  
"About damn time!" the blonde stormed into the room, but the priest continues to glare at us.  
  
I push Bakura forward to our own room, which is just a few doors down. I open the door and push him in and shut the door behind me. Something about that priest disturbed me. I frown and lean my back against the door. 'Have I seen him somewhere before?' I kept asking myself. I wasn't even aware that Bakura had come up to me and started pulling me towards him. I came back to reality and looked up at him.  
  
"Bakura?" I asked.  
  
"Yes?" he answers as he starts nuzzling my neck.  
  
"That priest… there is something about him."   
  
I hear him sigh and he looks at me. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I don't know exactly how to put it in to words. I just feel like I should know him, but I don't remember ever seeing him before."  
  
We stood there in silence for awhile, and then a knock came to the door behind me. I jump slightly at the sudden noise. I heard Bakura chuckle at me and I moved away from the door to behind my lover letting the thief answer it.  
  
"Yes?" he said to someone.  
  
"Er… I just came to apologize for earlier…" a shy voice answered.   
  
I recognized it as the blonde's voice that was locked out of his room earlier. I peeked around my lover's side and saw that was indeed him.  
  
"That wasn't necessary… Ow!" I kicked Bakura in the leg and pushed him aside.  
  
"Sorry about him! And it's okay about earlier! Does that priest do that to you often?" I ask curiously and I watch him hesitate. "Oh! Sorry I didn't mean to pry!" I smile at him and he shrugs.  
  
"I'm just his body guard, but yet he is stronger then me! It's just so frustrating!" the blonde vents his anger.  
  
"Have you ever been to the palace?" I ask suddenly and he looks at me startled. I feel Bakura put a hand on my shoulder in warning. I ignore it. I really wanted to know who that priest was.  
  
"Er… not really…" he says evasively. I frown at that. 'Why is he avoiding my question?'  
  
"Actually we are on our way back from…" He doesn't get to say anything else because someone hits him in the head with their hand.  
  
"Ow! Dammit Seto!" the blonde guard says angrily to the priest who showed up.  
  
"Please forgive what my pet is saying. He shouldn't be out here long anyways." The priest says to me and I gasp at the realization I just came to.  
  
"Could you be…?!" I say merely to myself but I stare in shock at the two at the door.  
  
"What?" I priest blinks at me. I turn to my lover.  
  
"Go get Malik! I need to know!" and he looks at me confused. "It's about what we are doing! Go!" I shove him out the door and he sighs and shakes his head, heading to the gods' room. The priest just looks at me. I start to fidget under his gaze.  
  
"Is there something you wish to say?" I ask him.  
  
"Actually yes, there is, Prince Ryou." My eyes widen at him when he says my name and title. 'How does he know?!' I am refrained from asking when Bakura comes back with two sleepy immortals.  
  
"What is this all about?" the god asks a little annoyed.  
  
"How can we tell who the prophecy talks about?" I ask him suddenly. He looks at me as he thinks.  
  
"I suppose you can tell if they can see your guide." He answers.  
  
"Guide!" I call out, startling the priest and his guard.   
  
"Yes, how can I help you today Ryou?" the guide is as cheerful as ever. He had popped up between Marik and the blonde guard, who looks over and lets out a gasping sound. I knew it! They are the ones!   
  
"You are the priest!" I said excitedly and the said priest looks over at me, still confused.  
  
~+~  
  
Chapter 24! sorry it took so long! my computer has been acting weird!! -_-; i have more to come later!!  
  
ja ne! 


	26. Chapter 025 Revived

Intertwined by Fate  
  
by duenna  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or anything to do with it. *sigh*  
  
Summery: AU ~ BxR ~ A runaway prince out in search for his birth mother runs into a gang of thieves. Bakura, the king of thieves, finds Ryou, the prince. What will happen now? ^^~  
  
this is a BakuraxRyou fic ^^ I just love those two!! =^.^=~~  
  
"speech"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
//memory//  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Ryou POV  
  
"You are the ones we been looking for!" I nearly bounce off the walls in my excitement. "We have found two of them already! What luck!" I grin at my lover and he just looks confused.  
  
"Don't you remember the prophecy? 'A priest and a pet, divine and proud.'" I point at each respectively. "I'm pretty sure that is the guard it talks about."  
  
"These two…?" Bakura says uncertain.  
  
"Yep!" I answer confidently.  
  
"What are you talking about?" the priest asks, thoroughly confused.  
  
The guide coughs and everyone looks at him. "You two are indeed part of the prophecy, but you were not to meet until later."  
  
I think about what our guide just said.  
  
"They are not ready yet." the guide finishes his thoughts and disappears.  
  
"I see." The god says, lost in his own thoughts.  
  
I look over at the blue eyed priest and I notice him staring at Malik, who doesn't even notice. 'What does he see?' I watch the priest until his eyes widen at recognition.  
  
"You…!" he says pointing at the golden haired god. "You're Him!"  
  
Everyone is staring at the priest.  
  
"Eh?" was Malik's reaction. "What did you say?"  
  
"The fallen god. The god banished to the earth for doing evil!" he practically yelled and I jumped at the loudness.  
  
"What makes you say that, young priest?" Malik says vaguely amused.  
  
"No person would name themselves after a god! Fallen or not! It is just not right! Either you are indeed the banished god or an imposter!" Priest Seto backs up a bit, shaking with anger.  
  
"Are you scared, priest? Are you afraid of a god?" Malik asks quietly.   
  
"Of course not!"  
  
The fallen god has a sad look in his face.  
  
'Was he always treated like this?' I think sadly to myself. I want to go over to my friend and comfort him, but decide to let Marik look after him. I turn to the priest.  
  
"Seto, was it?" I ask him, who turns around looking at me.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You don't have to be scared of Malik. He is our friend and part of the prophecy as well. We all are." I say quietly.  
  
"Yeah, god or not, he is my second in command and my best friend." I hear Bakura speak up and I give him a smile.  
  
"Why are you sticking up for him?! He is an abomination!"  
  
"No! He is not!!" Marik yells at the brown haired priest, stepping in front of his lover, as if to protect him. "You don't know him like we do! You don't know what he went through!"   
  
Malik places a hand on his koi's shoulder. "Marik…" he says sadly.  
  
"How can you just stand there and not defent yourself, Malik?!"  
  
the god sighs. "I'm used to it…"   
  
"That's just it! You shouldn't be used to it! It's not right!" Marik was now yelling angrily at his lover.  
  
"Marik…"  
  
"How can I protect you if you keep doing this?"  
  
Malik looks away from Marik's accusing eyes and doesn't say anything.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Bakura POV  
  
I glare at the priest who upset the two gold haired immortals. "Well? Are you happy now, priest?" I snarl at him. I feel Ryou at my side trying to calm me down, but it won't work on me. I am very angry. I can feel the anger surge through me. I am far too gone now.   
  
I lunge at the priest who takes a step back, startled. He quickly chants up a defensive wall around him, which blocks my attack. I growl at the blonde guard who steps in my way, sword drawn.  
  
"Move!" I yell at him and push him into the wall. The guard hits hard and slumps to the ground. I grab the fallen guards' sword and advance to the priest, who is still hiding in his defensive wall. I strike at the shell around my target and it gets reflected and throws me backwards. I land on the floor and wince in pain.  
  
By now the priest had switched to offensive magic. He readies an attack as I get up, but I am not fast enough. I stare at the glowing blue orb coming towards me.  
  
I watch in horror as I see my angel push me out of the way and he gets hit by the attack. The Elven prince falls to the ground, not moving. I rush to his side and pull him into my lap.  
  
"Ryou!" I scream down at him. He doesn't seem to hear me. My vision gets blurry as tears fall from my eyes.   
  
"Bakura! Let him go! I can still save him!" I turn to the voice. It was Malik. I hand the god the body of my lover. He places his hands over the princes' heart and they start to glow.   
  
I wipe the tears from my eyes and watch in fascination. I reach forward and brush the stray silver hairs out of my lovers' angelic face.  
  
"Please don't leave me, Ryou." I whisper, hoping he could hear me.  
  
Suddenly his eyes snap open as he gasps for air. The glow fades and Malik gives me a weak smile before passing out.   
  
"You stupid god! You used all your power, didn't you?!" I scream at the unconscious immortal.  
  
I turn back to my lover. "Ryou?" I ask and he looks up at me, still gasping for air.  
  
"Bakura?" I pull him into my arms.  
  
"Why?" the prince remains silent. "Why did you take my place?"  
  
He reaches up and touches my face with his delicate hand. "Because I love you. Because I did not want you to die. Because I wanted to protect you, you stupid thief."  
  
I was shaking my head and pulled him closer to me. "Idiot." I muttered to him and he just smiled up at me.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
General POV  
  
While all this happened, a certain priest watched them. He had fallen to his knees when he realized that his attack hit his prince, when he pushed the thief out of the way.   
  
'Why? Why would he do such a thing?' the confused priest kept asking himself.  
  
He was startled at the princes' reply to the thief. 'How can he sacrifice himself for another?'   
  
It was all new to him. He never heard of such a thing before. The priest watched the fallen god revive the prince.  
  
It was a miracle to see and he was grateful that it occurred.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Bakura POV  
  
I looked over at the priest. I was not angry anymore, just tired. He was in a state of shock. I decided I should wake him out of it. i help Ryou sit up and then I stand up and walk over to the priest. I poke him with my foot.  
  
"Wake up priest!" he looks up and blinks at me.  
  
"I didn't mean to harm the prince…" I hear him say softly. "I was just sent to bring him back."  
  
That startled me.  
  
"What?! You are not taking him away!"   
  
The priest shakes his head at me. "I did not know anything! The king said he was kidnapped by thieves and were going to kill him!"  
  
I stare in shocked silence at him.  
  
"What an idiot you have for a king!" I snarl out my anger rising again. The priest is now glaring at me. What fun this is.  
  
"He is your king to!" I can't help but laugh at that.  
  
"I obey no one! I am the king of thieves!" I pull the priest up by his shirt collar. "Remember that." and I let him go, falling back on the floor.  
  
The guide reappears next to the priest. "Hmmm! You will do just fine!" he says way too cheerfully.  
  
"What?" I hear the priest say in surprise.  
  
"Your destiny lies here with the thief king and the prince. As well as the banished god and his lover. You and the guard…" The guide points at the still unconscious guard. "…are part of the prophecy."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
I watch the conversation between the two and Ryou staggers over to us.  
  
"He means your fare has already been decided. You will help me in the up coming war. I am not strong enough right now, but when the time comes I will be and you shall be by my side."   
  
I stare at my lover, amazed. 'He sure had a way with words. What a great ruler he would be…'   
  
Ryou blinks and coughs, bending over. I catch him before he could crumple on the ground.  
  
"You should take it easy, love." I tell him and he nods leaning against me.  
  
I turn back to the priest, who has turned pale at Ryou's words. "But… your father told me…"  
  
"What ever my father said was a lie! He never even once thought about what I wanted."   
  
I feel his hold on me tighten and hear the bitterness in his voice.  
  
The priest sighs and nods once. "Very well. I shall join you, my prince, but I must report back to the king first."  
  
"Of course…" Ryou sighs into my arm. I pull him into a hug and look back at the priest.  
  
"Can you help Malik?" I ask him carefully. He looks up at me and then to the unconscious god behind me. "It is your fault he used his healing power to save Ryou." I remind him and he flinches and then glares at me.  
  
He walks past me to the god and kneels beside him. He places his hands in the air above Malik and chants. A blue glow forms around the god. In a few moments Malik opens his eyes and blinks.  
  
"What happened…?" he sits up quickly. "Ryou!"  
  
"It's okay! You saved me. Thank you." The prince smiles at the god who returns it.  
  
The god sighs relieved as he leans into his lovers embrace.  
  
"If anything happened to you…" the god says suddenly, shaking his head. "All would be lost…"  
  
I didn't know exactly what he meant by that, so I didn't say anything.   
  
We sat and stood there until we heard a soft groan behind us. I glance over at the blonde guard. 'I didn't hit him that hard, did I?'  
  
I raised an eyebrow as he sat up and looked around, his gaze stopped on me and he glared.  
  
"I will kill you for that!" he yells at me.  
  
"Your threat means nothing to me." I said as I waved a hand at him.  
  
That only made him even angrier at me. Not that I cared or anything.  
  
He leaps to his feet and lunges at me. 'Why was I not surprised?' I thought grinning at the advancing blonde. But before I could knock him out again, Ryou and the priest step between us.  
  
"Please stop!" the white haired angel shouted out and I froze in place. I looked into his emerald eyes and sighed.  
  
The priest hit the guard with his staff.  
  
"Ow! Damn priest! I'm supposed to protect you! Why do you keep hitting me?" the guard cries out.  
  
"Shut up, Jou! They are not your enemies anymore!"   
  
I snicker at that. "That's nice to know."  
  
The blonde guard just looks dumbfounded at the priest. "What?"  
  
"Don't make me repeat myself, mutt!" he hisses at the guard, hitting him once again.  
  
'These two are supposed to help us?' I think to myself. 'I sure hope we know what we're doing…'  
  
~+~  
  
yay! another chapter for you!! ^^ i am getting into some of the plot.... i think ^^;; well enjoy!! and thanks for the reviews!!! ^^~~  
  
ja ne! 


	27. Chapter 026 Feline

Intertwined by Fate  
_by duenna_  
  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yugioh or anything to do with it. sigh  
  
**Summery**: AU BxR MxM A runaway prince out in search for his birth mother runs into a gang of thieves. Bakura, the king of thieves, finds Ryou, the prince, only to find out that his long lost friend [Malik] is not who he seemed to be and fate brings together friends and foes for a war that will either bind them or break them, forever. What will happen now?  
  
this is a mainly BakuraxRyou fic, but has MarikxMalik as well!  
  
"speech"

'thoughts'

* * *

Ryou POV

When I woke up, I found my self in Bakura's arms. This is how I always wanted to start out my day. I snuggle closer to my lover as I listen to his steady heartbeat and his rhythmic breathing. This is a wonderful feeling and I never want to get up. I want to stay like this longer, but a knock on the door ruins my plans.  
  
Bakura stirs at the noise and I sigh. "Morning." He says to me, kissing my lips. Somehow I am not disappointed anymore.  
  
The knocking continues and my love slowly makes his way out of bed and sleepily pulls on his discarded pants as he answers the door. I quickly dress myself while he does that.  
  
Bakura yawns. "What do you want?" I hear him ask out visitor.  
  
Finishing buttoning my shirt, I walk over to see who it is. It was Jou, the priests' guard. I yawn as I lean against Bakura and he puts his arm around my shoulders.  
  
"Did you need something?" Bakura inquires again at the red faced guard.  
  
"I…I… just wanted to tell you t-that Seto wanted t-to leave this m-morning and wished to d-discuss the 'issue' with you."  
  
I nod to the guard. "Tell him we'll be down in a minute." the blond nods and leaves to inform the priest. Bakura shuts the door and pulls me into a kiss. Between his passionate kisses, I try to tell him that Seto would be expecting us soon. But he just lays me on the bed and grins.  
  
"He can wait." He tells me, I didn't get a chance to answer.

* * *

A while later, we finally make it down to meet the priest, who, by the way, is very angry by now.  
  
"What the hell took you so long!" he nearly shouts loud enough for the entire inn to hear. I blush and Bakura grins as he wraps her arms around me. "Never mind. I don't want to know!"  
  
I hear Malik and Marik snicker at us and Bakura shoots them a glare that only makes them laugh. The priest clears his throat.  
  
"I wanted to leave awhile ago, but our plans changed now." He says glaring at me and Bakura, who shrugs like he doesn't care. "Anyways, where are you headed? I need to know so I can catch up with you later." I stare at the priest, wondering if he really could be trusted yet.  
  
But before I could speak, Malik speaks up.  
  
"It would be best if you stayed at the King's Palace for now."  
  
I glance at the god and knew he was right. "I agree." I tell Seto, who was gaping at us.  
  
"You can't be serious! Who will protect you?" he yells and catches everyone's attention.  
  
"Please keep you voice down and I will protect Ryou." Bakura growls at the priest.  
  
"You, thief? What good are you?" Seto sneers and Bakura growls at him.  
  
"That's enough!" I hiss and they stop their glaring war to look at me. "Seto and Jou will wait for us at father's palace. We four will continue our journey. Got it?"  
  
After a moment's hesitation, everyone agrees to my plan. I sigh in relief and then a thought struck me. "Hey Seto… could you pass on a letter to my brother?" I ask him.  
  
Seto blinks. "Um..Sure…"  
  
"Great!" I rummage thru my pack for a piece of paper and a pen. I quickly write what I wanted to tell him and seal it with a magic spell only Yami could open. I smile shyly at the priest and hand him my short letter. "Please let no one but Yami knows you met me."  
  
"Alright." Seto replies placing the important letter in a safe place.  
  
I keep my eyes locked with Seto's. "I mean it. Don't even let my father know."  
  
The priest nods once again. "Let's go, mutt." He says to his guard, who quickly follows him and complains loudly about the priest's choice in nicknames.

* * *

General POV  
  
After bidding the priest and his guard farewell, the four travelers made their way to the nearby stables and saddled their elvan horses. In no time at all the four were on their way. The elvan mares paraded thru the village where they stayed the night. The snow had turned to slushy mud, but the horses seemed to enjoy it, for they trotted along with their heads held high and their ears perked.  
  
Ryou sighed in content as his lover wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. Smiling softly, Ryou curled his own hands around the slightly larger ones. Fingers intertwined and held tightly together so nothing could pull them apart.  
  
For a few moments, the two lovers forgot their destiny and welcomed the silent heartbeats both could hear from each other.  
  
The younger boy brought his lovers hand to his lips, gently kissing each finger and brought it up to caress his slightly flushed cheek.  
  
Bakura was memorized at the gentle touches his lover gave him. Never in his life has anyone ever been to care, so sweet, so innocent. He felt for the first time an emotion he thought was long lost to him. The thief blinked letting a single tear stray from his eye. Luckily his lover didn't notice, although, Bakura didn't mind one bit to show all these emotions to his young lover made him feel, but the one thing he didn't like was being weak. And emotions are signs of weakness, or so he was taught. No even his best friend, Malik, knew the thief had these emotions locked up inside him, but he didn't show anyone but Ryou, his angel, his love, his light.  
  
The two golden haired boys watched in amusement at the sight in front of them. Malik knew Bakura truly loved the prince and would never let him go. The fallen god bowed his head and sighed, and of course this wasn't missed by his own love.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Malik smiled to himself. "I'm happy for Bakura. Even if it was fates that lead them together, I am happy my friend has finally found someone who would love him for who he is inside." The god felt Marik's hold on him tighten and buried his face into the god's silky hair.  
  
"I'm glad for him too." Marik murmured.  
  
Lost in their own worlds, the four companions let their mounts make their way at their own pace. For elvan horses, theses two were sensitive to the emotions emerging from their riders. Nickering slightly, they both fell into stride next to each other unnoticed by their riders.  
  
Ryou had fallen asleep sometime during the ride and Bakura was dozing away, but still aware of sounds around them. Marik had his head upon his lovers' shoulder, snoring softly.  
  
The only one still awake was the fallen god. Malik contemplated past events and events to come. He knew his sister would warn him if anything goes wrong in the places of gods. He also knew one of his siblings was plotting against him, but he had no idea who it could be yet.  
  
Closing his eyes and sighing deeply, he cleared his thoughts. He was a god and had certain abilities mortals didn't have. Like visions. If Malik was relaxed enough, he had vision of either the past or future. But it seemed fate was against him. His vision was from the past.

* * *

_**Malik's Vision**  
  
"Malik!" Isis yelled out angrily at her younger brother. Out of all the gods, these two were the closest. "I saw you down there!" she accused and Malik smiled shyly.  
  
"I just wanted to make something as well! Everyone else got to use their powers on the earth below us! Why cant I?"  
  
Isis sighed and sat down in a chair that materialized under her. "Malik, you are still young. That is why we didn't let you and yet you disobeyed us again. How many more times will we have to have this conversation?"  
  
Malik wasn't smiling anymore; instead he was on the verge of spilling tears.  
  
Isis pulled the young god into her lap and rocked him for awhile. Neither spoke. They sat in silence until Malik's spoke up.  
  
"You did even ask what I created." He stated quietly and Isis's eye twitched.  
  
"Alight, show me."  
  
A small smile returned to his lips as he jumped out of her lap. Snapping his fingers once, a small created appeared into his arms.  
  
Isis blinked at it and her features softened. "What a splendid creature! What are you going to call it?"  
  
The young god looked down upon the furry beast in his arms as it started to purr. "What will I call it indeed…?" Malik murmured to himself. Scratching the creatures head, he pondered the question. The small creature yawned, exposing small razor sharp teeth and it mewed as it looked up at its creator. "What would you like to be called, little one?" Malik whispered to it and it stared up at him with violet eyes he gave it. They were much like his own eyes.  
  
'Call me whatever you wish. You are, after all, my creator. I am forever going to by your side.'  
  
He blinked at the intelligence he now found inside these vibrant eyes. He smiled. "If that is the case, you will be called Khocha."  
  
'I am honored.' The feline replied, purring once again.  
  
The god looked upon his creation again and nodded. He made the feline the darkest of black and with its violet eyes, it looked terrifying. Not that anyone else would mind. The feline was beautiful. Looking up at his sister, he smiles a rare genuine smile. "My first creation's name is Khocha and he has decided to stay with me forever."  
  
Isis nodded and smiled. "You did great, little one."  
  
**End of Vision**_

* * *

General POV

Snapping his eyes open, Malik felt a tear escape his eye. How many years has it been? Khocha was his first creation but not his last. He had made many variations of him in different colors thru out the world. The other gods were pleased with his single creation. But then Malik spent more time on the earth and soon he didn't want to go back to the realm of the gods as much as he should and they banished him to the earth. They called him the fallen god. Banishment was wonderful for awhile, but then a strange disease started to kill his creation. Devastated, he begged his brothers and sisters to help them, but he was ignored. And then the fallen god started the war between the two races of men. The elves and the humans.  
  
Shaking his head, Malik sighed. Old memories always came to him that he wished to forget.  
  
The wind suddenly died down and the god felt a familiar presence. One he had not felt in a long, long time. Frowning slightly, he nudged his lover gently as he swung his leg around in front of him and slid off the horse. He signaled the horses to stand their ground. Walking a few steps in front of the horses, Malik concentrated his thoughts; the god spun around quickly as he saw a flash of black pounce on him. Yelping as he fell upon the snow covered grass; he looked up into violet eyes and heard purring. "Khocha?!"  
  
'Yes. It is I."  
  
"I thought you had died!"  
  
'No. I was the first. They could not kill me. They locked me up and Isis let me out.'  
  
Tears of joy spilled from the god's eyes. "I'm glad. I have missed you so much."  
  
'And I you, my creator.' Khocha purred as he nuzzled the god.  
  
"You have grown big!"  
  
Violet eyes sparkled. 'I chose too so I could protect you.'  
  
"Khocha…" the god looks up noticing his lover and friends staring at him. He blushes slightly and stood up brushing off the snow and directed his creation over to them. "This is Khocha."  
  
'Hello.'  
  
Ryou squeaked. "I heard a voice in my head!" he announced.  
  
'Of course, prince. I am the first.'  
  
Malik coughed. "Khocha was the first creature I created."  
  
Marik gasps. "You mean, you crated them?"  
  
The fallen god smiles sadly. "Yes."  
  
Everyone stares at Malik.  
  
'Creator.'  
  
Malik glances down at the feline.  
  
'I bid bad news.'  
  
The god shivers. "Some how I knew you did." He whispers.  
  
'I am sorry to inform you of this, but they banned Isis from the earth when they found out she was helping you.'  
  
Malik's legs gave out and he fell down upon the snow again.  
  
Marik cries out as he jumps down from the horse and ran over to his lover.  
  
Bakura and Ryou froze in shock upon hearing the bad news.  
  
"No." Malik chokes out as he buried his face in Marik's chest. Faint sobbing sounds could be heard from the god. No one spoke as Khocha nuzzles his creator, giving him comfort.  
  
Moments passed and the snow began to fall again.

* * *

A/N: Khocha is my wyvern's (or dragon which ever you want to call it) name in Final Fantasy XI :) i just wanted a name and thought of that one! hehe sorry for the confusion if there was any :) 

omg! i actually updated my wonderful storie! i hope yall arent too mad at me for waiting um like five or so months to update ! i'm soooo sorry!! i just had major writers block and yesterday i had a revelation! seriously! i have like more waiting to be written down! and guess what! i will be introducing 2 more characters from Yugioh! can you guess which ones? hehe lets see if you get them right :D  
  
ja!


	28. Chapter 027 Child

**Intertwined by Fate**  
_by duenna_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yugioh nor do I have anything to do with it. -sigh-  
  
**Summary**: AU - BxR, MxM - A runaway prince out in search for his birth mother runs into a gang of thieves. Bakura, the king of thieves, finds Ryou, the prince, only to find out that his long lost friend is not who he seemed to be and fate brings together friends and foes for a war that will either bind them or break them, forever. What will happen now?  
  
"speech"  
'thoughts'

* * *

**Bakura POV**  
  
I watch my friend and I can't help but notice all the pain upon his face. I tighten my hold on my angel sitting in front of me and he squeezes my hand in return. I let Malik sit on the snow for awhile with Marik trying to comfort the fallen god. I don't want to disturb them but we need to get moving.  
  
Now.  
  
I nudge Shion forward a bit and I clear my throat. Marik looks up at us.  
  
"We really should be going." I tell him gently and he nods, whispering into the fallen gods' ear. Malik blinks and glances up at me for a moment before looking away.  
  
The two immortals make their way to Kuroi and mount up, Malik in front. Khocha pads quietly in front of the horses. The fallen god looks down upon his creation.  
  
"Khocha, please look after my sister."  
  
'Very well, creator.' The sleek feline stalks away from the four and disappears into the white covered forest.  
  
We make our way forward, me and my angel a few meters in front of Malik and Marik. I can hear the two of them whisper softly to each other, but I really don't pay attention to the words. I wish I knew what was going on, but I guess I'll have to wait until Malik wants to tell me. I sigh to myself.  
  
"Guide?" I say out loud softly, knowing it will hear me and a second later the transparent being is standing (or rather floating) next to me.  
  
"You called?"  
  
My eye twitches and I nod once. "How much further?"  
  
The guide turns away to think for a moment then turns back to me. "Perhaps a few weeks? Maybe three if you travel slowly."  
  
Twitch.  
  
I resist my urge to strangle the over cheerful being, knowing my hands would just go thru it. I instead roll my eyes. The guide really gets on my nerves.  
  
"What if we travel non stop? I mean, we both have Elven horses after all."  
  
"True, but your horses have twice the load, but if you travel non stop as you are now, two weeks at the most. But I really should suggest stopping at the port town, one day to the south of here." With that the guide vanishes.  
  
"I wonder what he meant by that…" I hear my angel say softly.  
  
"I don't know." I reply to him.  
  
"We should go there." A voice to my right says and I don't have to look to know it was Malik's.  
  
"Fine." I grumble out and my lover giggles at me.  
  
"Think its funny, angel?" I say in amusement.  
  
He turns top grin up at me. "Of course." I can't help but smile at him and my eye twitches yet again when I hear snickering beside me. I turn to glare at the two immortals which only makes them grin at me. I turn away and ignore them for the time being.  
  
And so we rode on for the rest of the day not stopping once until it got too dark to see the road. I found us a spot to rest for the night and we settled down. Malik had made a small fire to keep us warm and due to his godly magic the fire never died down. I wrapped my angel into my warms and pulled him close. I let him get comfy before I covered us in blankets, letting sleep claim me.

* * *

I woke suddenly, the sun not even up yet. I hear the bushes rustle to my left and I immediately reach for my knife that lay next to me. I glance over to the two golden haired immortals and notice they were both awake as well. Only one who was still slumbering peacefully was the angelic prince in my arms.  
  
My eyes move back over to the bushes and I watch as a dark haired boy (couldn't be no more then ten or so) stumbles out and looks wide eyed at the fire and the four people surrounding it. I watch as he quickly jogs over to the fire and warms himself up. I couldn't help but be curious to why such a young boy would be out wandering this far from any town or village. Unless there was a hidden village only a few people knew about.  
  
I frown at the thought. My train of thought breaks when I hear voices out in the dense forest. The boy stiffens when he hears them as well. I look over at Malik and he nods.  
  
Great.  
  
He wants to help the boy. Just what we need. But now that I think about it, Ryou would want to as well. I sigh softly to myself as Malik gets the boy's attention. I hear the god clear his throat and the frightened boy whips his head around, startled when he saw the two guys awake. Before the child could speak, Marik motions him to stay quiet as he slips himself out from the blankets and grabs his sword. I turn my attention back to the sleeping angel and I nudge him a bit.  
  
"Wake up love." I whisper into his ear. I poke him several times before his beautiful green eyes flutter open to look up at me curiously. "We have company." I tell him softly and his eyes widen a bit as he nods. He moves away to start getting our things packed when I notice him pause. I look to see what he is looking at and smirk. Malik had the child in his arms and was coming towards us. He kneels down and lets the boy go.  
  
"Look after him prince."  
  
I see Ryou nod and he grabs the boy's hand as well as our packs, bow in his hand. Since I was decent with a sword, I grab my own from my pack, but not before strapping on a few knives, which are my specialty.  
  
Malik had long ago put out the magicked fire and dawn was coming.  
  
The voices grew closer and I moved to stand in front of my angelic lover and the child he was protecting. Malik stood to my left as Marik crouched to the ground to my right.  
  
It grew lighter by the minute and I could see the bushes move again, with five men emerging, only to stop when they spot us. We stare at each other for a moment before one of them speaks.  
  
"Did you see a child run thru here?"  
  
I raise an eyebrow. "And if we did?" I countered.  
  
They all drew their swords. "You will tell us where he went!"  
  
I cross my arms, my hand never leaving the hilt of my sword. I didn't say anything, but Malik speaks up.  
  
"What did the boy do?"  
  
"He dared to steal a horse from the King of Thieves! We are to kill him on sight!"  
  
I blink. "King of Thieves, you say?" I question and I hear Marik snort behind me. I could literally sense Malik roll his eyes at them.

I narrow my eyes as I feel my anger surface. 'Who dares to use my name?!' I yell in my head, not really wanting to voice my anger just yet.  
  
"You know its instant death for anyone to use the title besides the Thief King himself." I hear Malik reason to my left. I smirk as he finished his sentence. My grip tightens on the hilt in anticipation of the kill I will soon be dealing. But the five men did not seem to understand.  
  
"How dare you insult our king!" The one in front hisses out.  
  
I walk forward slowly, and stop about half way to them, Malik never leaving my side, I smile inwardly. 'He wouldn't be my second in command for nothing if he didn't back me up.' I instantly notice Marik staying behind with my angel and the trouble maker. I silently thank the immortal for looking out for my half Elven prince. I glare at the men in front of me.  
  
"Let me tell you something and maybe I'll let you live to see another day." I pause to add drama to our confrontation. "First off, your king is an imposter and I will gladly kill him for you. Second, you will take me to him without complaints or I will slit your throat on the spot." I notice with satisfaction that they are visibly shaking, with either anger or fear, but it doesn't really matter in the end.  
  
"How dare-" The closest one growls out and I grab one of my daggers and move to press it to his throat. I moved so fast they didn't even see me.

I am inches away from his face.  
  
"I said no complaints. Do you wish to die so much?" I press the dagger inward, making a trickle of blood run down his pale throat. He stares in shock at me and I grin at him. I think my grin scares him because I just heard him whimper. What a wimp. I remove my dagger from his throat and he slumps to the ground, covering up his neck with his hand. I look at the others and I swear I see fear in their eyes. I can't help but smirk at them. "Any questions?" I ask innocently as I can, which is hard for me to do actually.  
  
They seem to come out of their daze and charge at me. I sigh in frustration but I already knew it would come to this.  
  
Oh well, lets have some fun then.  
  
I draw my sword and strike at the first guy who attacks me. With my free hand, I grab a dagger and run it thru his heart. He falls to the ground.  
  
One down… no make that two down. Three to go.  
  
I noticed the body at Malik's feet as he was engages with another opponent. The last one comes at me and I parry his sloppy attack and I pin his sword to a tree with my dagger and I ram my sword into his stomach, twisting it. I push him away with my foot to get my sword free and I turn to look at the first guy I threatened, still on the ground not believing what he was seeing. I walk over to him and he starts to crawl away. Kicking him with my foot, I kneel with my knee on his chest, sword against his throat.  
  
"I have had enough with the delays. You **will** take me to your false thief king _now_!" I hiss down at him and he quickly nods his head, not caring that my sword punctures his skin with his action.  
  
I stand back up and flick the blood off the blade and put it away in its scabbard. My eye twitches as I hear voices come from the same direction the five thieves came from. I growl in frustration and I jog back over to Ryou, my angel.  
  
"Call Shion! Quickly!" I hiss out at him and I hear his soft whistle and I knew the mare would hear it no matter how far she was. A few moments later the mare trotted up next to my angel and I quickly throw the packs onto her back and helped Ryou up as well as the child.  
  
"Go south to the port! I will meet you there!"  
  
"Kura!" I hear his confusion in his voice.  
  
"I'm going to kill the bastard who thought he could steal my name!" I inform the prince. I pull his head down to me and give him a quick kiss. "Be safe, my angel." I let him go, with a slap on the mare's rump startling her into a trot, and go over to the other two.  
  
"Marik, go with Ryou! Protect him!" I saw to the immortal sternly as I could. He looks to protest, but Malik tells him to go as well. After a brief farewell kiss, Marik mounts his stallion and goes after Ryou.  
  
I turn to the fallen god, my friend, my second and grin at him.  
  
"Let's go play."

* * *

whew! i should of put this chapter up sooner but i sorta lost the papers i had it written down on... but i found them as you can see! XD so its all good now! i know i said i could introduce two characters, but only one showed up! ohwell :) next chapter the 2nd one will be in it! can you guess who it is?

ja matane!


	29. Chapter 028 Elf

**Intertwined by Fate**  
_by duenna_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yugioh or anything to do with it. sigh

**Summery**: AU -- BxR MxM YYxY SxJ -- A runaway prince out in search for his birth mother runs into a gang of thieves. Bakura, the king of thieves, finds Ryou, the prince, only to find out that his long lost friend Malik is not who he seemed to be and fate brings together friends and foes for a war that will either bind them or break them, forever.

**Warnings**: this is a mainly BakuraxRyou fic, but has MarikxMalik as well! Shounenai, language, violence, AU, perhaps you will see SetoxJou and YamixYugi later on…

"speech"

'thoughts'

**ooooo**

**Ryou POV**

I felt tears fall down my cheeks as I held on to the small boy in front of me. I urged Shion faster so we would reach our destination sooner. But I couldn't help but feel helpless in the fight with the other thieves. That was Bakura's world. I didn't know what to do but run away like he told me to. It was frustrating that I couldn't help out the one person I love most I this world.

"He'll be alright, miss."

I chuckle softly at the boy's words. "I'm sure he will be…and I'm not a girl!"

The child blinks cutely up at me. 'Awww!' I couldn't help but think to myself.

He blushes. "Sorry!"

I smile at him. "It's okay. What is your name, by the way?"

"Mokuba!"

"I'm Ryou. What were you doing out in the forest?" I ask curiously.

His smile falters. "I was going after my brother! He just took off one day and I was worried about him!"

I smile down at the boy. "I know what you mean. I have an older brother as well." I start to say something else, but I hear a horse galloping behind us. I panic as I urge Shion to go faster. I faintly hear the pursuer shout at me. Hesitantly, I look over my shoulder to see it was just Marik. I let out a breath I was holding and ask the elven mare to slow down.

"What happened!" I yell at the golden haired immortal and he winced at my voice and sighs.

"They wanted me to stay with you." He smiles at me, reaching over to ruffle my wind blown hair. "Your hair is a mess, my prince."

I snort at him. "So is yours!"

Marik chuckles at my words, which makes me smile. "Marik, meet Mokuba!"

The child in front of me raises his hand in a wave. "Hello!"

"Hey little one." He smiles at the child for a moment then turns to me. "We should head on to the Port Town. They said they would meet us there."

I nod in agreement and nudge my mare onward.

We slowed down to a steady walk since the Port Town was in sight. Marik kept glancing back to make sure no one followed us. Marik and I let out a sigh when we passed thru the gate into town.

I glance over at the immortal, whom was pulling the hood of his cloak over his head, completely covering his sun kissed hair. I followed suit, tucking my own white hair in the hood of my cloak.

Marik started forward first but pauses and looks over at me. "We should go in under cover, of course. I'll be your guard and besides, Malik can find me anywhere." I nod and take my place ahead of Marik.

The child Mokuba, I noticed, kept glancing around almost nervously. I couldn't help but frown slightly at the sight.

"What's wrong, Mokuba?" I ask him quietly.

The child shakes his head to indicate that nothing was wrong, but I couldn't help but feel a little uneasy with his answer. But I decided not to pursue it and let the child be.

We rode slowly down the busy road, careful not to run into any one with our horses. The immortal was the first to spot an inn and went in and got two rooms while I stayed out side with the horses and Mokuba.

"Are you from here, Mokuba?" I asked him, trying to start a conversation.

The child nodded his head. "Yeah, me and my big brother live here, but about a month ago he was called to serve the King, so he told me to stay here. But I miss him." The child said softly and small tears formed at the bottom of his eyes.

My heart went out to the small child and I pulled him into a hug. "I understand, little Mokuba." The child smiles cutely at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Do you think I will ever get to see my brother again?" I nod fiercely.

"I will make sure you do, Mokuba."

The raven haired child hops up and down excitedly, the tears forgotten, and I couldn't help but ruffle his hair just like Marik did to me earlier. Mokuba batted away the unwanted hand playfully.

"Got the rooms." Marik's voice came from behind us. I nodded and stood up to stretch out my muscles.

Just as we were going in the inn, a loud bell sounded out thru the town. I paused and turned around to watch the towns people walk hurriedly in the direction of what could be the town square. I wasn't sure though. I glanced over at the immortal, who was looking at me in question. I nodded to him and he went out to ask what was going on. A few moments later (and a few curses), Marik made his way back to us.

"This is bad, my prince." He hisses at me. "That bell seems to mean a trial will be taking place soon." Marik pauses to glace away from me for a moment. A trial? Here? Marik swallowed uneasily. "…and it seems they deal out the sentences as well."

I gasps at the words. "But only the King can order out punishment!" I say in desperation, hoping Marik had misheard what he was telling me.

"Don't you know that I, of all people, know that? The golden haired immortal says harsher then he intended. He sighs when he saw me flinch at his tone, and he silently curses himself. "Sorry, Ryou…"

I shake my head. "Don't be. You're just as upset as I am about this. How dare they get away with this? Isn't the King informed about this?"

Marik just shrugs and shoulders in answer.

I sigh and then I feel a small hand move into my own. I look down at the raven haired child.

"It's my fault." The child says at a whisper.

I almost didn't hear it, but with my elven hearing, I did. "What?"

"They think he kidnapped me!"

We stare at the distressed child in surprise.

"He was only helping me escape from here so I could find my brother! But they caught him and charged him with trying to kidnap me. You have to help him! I don't want to see anyone else die…" The child practically wailed out and broke down crying.

First instinct I had was to gather the crying child into my arms and comfort him, which is what I did actually. "Don't worry child, we will help him." I glare at Marik making sure the other had better not complain. The immortal rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air in defeat.

"This will be a long day." He muttered to himself, not caring if anyone heard his words or not.

The second bell was sounded and Mokuba started to panic. "They are starting! Hurry!" The child grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me along with him. Marik could barely keep up, but he didn't let me out of his sights. That I was sure of. Mokuba pushed and shoved people out of his way and I muttered apologies for the child as we passed the people. I was not used to this, at least not anymore anyways. A small smile formed on my lips as I remembered years ago when Yami was dragging him along to see the festival that was being held in the capital. I was only five at the time and Yami was eight and I watched my brother talk about how much fun they were going to have. The memory was shaken from him when he bumped into the child in front of him. I glanced around to see that Mokuba had taken them to the very front of the crowd. Marik appeared beside me a few moments later.

They heard a third bell and everyone stopped talking and gave the man who was standing upon the dais their attention. He made an arm movement and two guards started up the stairs on the dais with the person accused of the kidnapping.

I frowned when I was that he man was dripping blood and his clothes were torn from being beaten too long. But what really caught my attention was the noticeable pointed ears and the jet black hair elves where known to have. I took hold of Marik's arm to keep from falling to my knees. It wasn't everyday you saw another elf, pure blood at that, dying in front of you. I knew Marik knew it was an elf, for I felt the support that the immortal had consciously given me until I could get over my shock. It only took a few moments before the shock turned to anger. I glared up at the richly dressed man, who was looking like he didn't want to be in the same place as the elf and he didn't waste anymore of his time either.

"Today we are at the trial and sentencing of the elf that kidnapped our noble and magnanimous High Priest's little brother, Mokuba. He is charged with helping out the thieves in their plotting and plans to kill our Honorable King."

A dark and deep chuckle came from the captured elf and he started to speak in his own language, which the humans didn't know.

"Make him shut up." The man shouted to the guards, who punched and kicked the already injured elf in the stomach, making the elf double over and cough up his own blood.

I stood there in shock, again. I knew what the elf said. I didn't know why I knew, I just _knew_. 'I didn't do anything you just said, you filthy human.' I was beyond anger and it blinded me. I knew it did and I didn't care. "I will make them stop this madness!" I hissed to my companions.

Marik had half a mind to stop me, but he didn't want this to go on any longer either, so he let me serve my justice.

"What kind of sick joke is this?" I shouted at the man, who turned his attention to me with narrowed eyes. "What mockery are you doing here? Do you not know the laws set by the King himself about this sort of thing?" I waved my hand towards the elf that was almost unconscious. "Who do you think you are? I doubt you are the King!"

The man growled. "I am the governor of this town and I make the rules here, boy!"

I glared at the man, who had reveled himself as the governor. "Governor, you say? You do not have the power to commence with this sentencing."

The blood in the governor's veins boiled. "How dare you, boy! Guards! Seize him at once!"

Six guards came at me. I didn't take my eyes off the cruel governor. I heard Marik sigh and made his move to protect me, his prince.

Six on one were not good odds at all. That is if you were mortal, Marik smirked as he formed a light into his hand and threw the ball of light at three of the guards. "Light of shadows! Bind!" The light formed into cords and wrapped around the three guards, who yelled out in surprise at what happened. Marik faced the other three guards, who looked at him with fear, was it? "What? Never been attacked with magic before?" Marik smirked his evil little smirk and the guards backed away slowly.

I was oblivious to what Marik was doing. I walked closer to the dais and hopped up gracefully next to the governor, who looked startled for a moment, then got angry. I spoke before the other could. "I think, governor, I know more about this then you anyways. You m ay have not paid attention when you where taught the laws of this land, but I had no choice but to know them."

"What are you going on about, boy?"

I was silent while I glared at the older man. "You are corrupted. You do not deserve to be a governor anymore."

The man narrowed his eyes at me and grabbed my arm. "How dare you--"

"No! How dare you lay a hand on me! Have you not been to court recently, Governor? You should recognize me." With my free hand, I pulled down my hood to reveal my silvery locks and emerald green eyes.

Instantly, the governor paled so visually that I was afraid he was going to faint right then. "My prince…" He sputtered out, falling to his knee in acknowledgment. There were murmurs throughout the crowd, but I ignored them all.

"Tell your guards to stand down!"

"Guards! Stop at once!"

Marik, who was having the time of his life playing with the guards, was immediately saddened to have his playmates stop. The immortal sighed dramatically and went to stand behind me. "My, prince, what will you do now?" He asked me, but he already knew the answer.

I looked from the kneeling governor to the injured elf. "You say this elf committed a crime? That he kidnapped a boy?"

"Yes, my prince."

"Funny. Mokuba was saved by my friends."

The governor looked up sharply at the small form appearing next to me.

"He didn't kidnap me, governor! He was just helping me find my brother and then the bandits came out!" The small child sniffed and clung to my arm.

The governor started wide eyed at the raven haired brother of the beloved priest of this town.

"I demand you to release the elf." I say in my most authorative voice. I'm sure Yami would laugh at me if he heard me right now…

"Of course, my prince…" The governor nodded to his guards and immediately one of them produced a key and unlocked the chains that had bound the elf's hands behind his back. Before the pure blood elf could fall onto the dais, I caught him in my arms. I murmured it was going to be okay now and that the elf would be fine.

Before the black haired elf passed out, he saw the silver hair of his savior and the greenest eyes he had ever seen. He said one word before he passed out. One word that was in human tongue because he assumed his savior was a human. "Angel." Was the one word and I could hear the laughter from a certain golden haired immortal.

"Oh, I so can't wait for Bakura to come back and find someone else in love with you!" The laughter made me twitch

"Marik?" I said in a sweet and soft voice.

The person in question wiped the tears from his eyes and turned to me. "Yes?"

I pushed the unconscious elf into his arms. "You get to carry him."

Marik rolled his eyes. "Oh joy."

I stood back up and turned to the governor. "You will have your fastest healer sent to the Deepwater Inn to heal the elf."

The governor nodded in obedience.

"We will be there until further notice."

With that, we, plus the unconscious elf, made our way back to the inn for the night.

**ooooo**

A/N: heh! Looky! Another chapter out! Happy? I like this chapter… can anyone guess who the elf is? And yes it is a Yugioh character! Bwuahaha… um yes anyway… I think I might another chapter out soon. It will have taken place the same time as this one, but its Bakura and Malik's story! What happens to them and such in the fighting… yeah… ok! Bye!

Ja ne!


End file.
